The Worthiness of Loki
by lizardgizzard
Summary: It is a story about Loki becoming worthy in the eyes around him and himself. You follow Sigyn his childhood friend as he goes through life and obstacles. (This story also has been published in quizilla but I heard this place would be better so I switched over. Enjoy!) If you have read that one, this one is more refined. *New Authors Note. I will be including Thor 2 into the story.
1. Chapter 1

In the eternal realm of Asgard, 975 AD, King Odin finished his speech to his two sons, Loki and Thor. Both children were ready for any war and be mighty just like their father.

King Odin lead the two towards one of the many common rooms. As soon as the door opened, the two sons thanked their father and headed off in a walk. Once the door closed the two began to run to a certain bench. At the bench were two young maidens around the same age as the the boys, chattering about. They faced each other while sitting on a copper bench. One had black flowing hair in curls that reached her shoulders. She was dressed in a deep burgundy red medieval style gown with pale gold accents tying in at the waist and elbows. She had brown eyes and light tan skin. Her name was Sif.

Across from her was a fiery redhead with emerald green eyes. Her hair was swept back and braided from the crown down. It was then wrapped in a bun with a tail that came down to her stomach. She was dressed in a deep dark purple medieval gown with silver accents at the waist and elbows. She had no freckles. It was due to a life changing event. Her name was Sigyn.

"Sif and Sigyn," Thor called out to them. The two stopped girls stopped chattering and watched the boys head over to them. "I will be a mighty warrior like Allfather," he looked over to Loki, "but wise too."

Loki nodded his head. "And I shall be like Allfather as well for he never went looking for a fight."

The two girls looked back to each other and giggled. They knew that the two sons always bickered and fought trying to be king.

"Of course not," Sigyn agreed. She could hear his thoughts. They were sad, she hated him sad and defeated. She quickly changed the subject. "What was that you learned from Allfather?"

"Can you tell us?" Sif followed.

Thor and Loki looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They looked back to them.

"He just told us the story about the frost giants." Thor tried to seem nonchalant, waiting for the girls to take the bait.

The girls eyes went wide. "What did he tell you?" The two asked.

"Just that he defeated them," Thor smirked and crossed his arms.

"Are there any frost giants left?" Sigyn asked. She knew what the answer was but had to play along. Allfather would always have a meeting with her to make sure that she didn't tell anyone about her secret. Sigyn came from a family that knew how to kindle fire. Passed down through generations, a family member would be granted the fire gene. They could create fire from anywhere and can never get burnt by it. During the great war with Jotunheim, Frost Giants were sent to seek her out to kill her with a single touch, but instead she became a Frost giant instead. She could create ice but as well as a blue flame. It could burn those in an instant or freeze them. Though Sigyn did acquire another power that sparked from the two powers combining. She can hear thoughts, speak to others in their minds, create communication between minds that are not of her own, show images, memories, sights, sounds and make objects do her bidding. Allfather used her to his advantage by using her as a bargaining token for making peace.

Loki looked to her. "That's what I asked, and he didn't say anything." He felt a little down by it. He grew curious about them, like all things. He wanted to know more. Sigyn and him would be in the library reading whenever they could. The two found a way to talk to each other in secret when the two were separated. He would write in a book about all his thoughts and feelings, his experiences and wishes. Sigyn would then read it and write in a book of her own back.

"It doesn't matter, if there is they will all be gone when I grow up," Thor patted him on the back. "And you can help me."

"I will help you with that too," Sif agreed.

"What if the frost giants aren't really that bad?" Sigyn pondered.

"How can they not be bad? They're frost giants. They're cold hearted, literally," Thor laughed.

"And you must be soft since you are warm hearted," Sif joked. The four of them laughed.

These four were best friends through families. They all met when they had tutors to teach them about Asgard. They would meet in a study hall every day. Until one day, Sigyn had to leave. Her curiosity and mischief with Loki was not going over too well with Odin. He didn't want her to spoil the plans he had for the two. Plus, her powers were growing. It was only a matter of time when someone was going to find out. The only others who knew were her parents, and Frigga, King Odin's wife.

King Odin knew that one day his son Loki will also one day figure out who he really was, and that one day he dreaded. He kept the secret from his son, to make sure he had a happy life and not always questioning himself about being a monster. He knew that Sigyn's special gift will keep Loki under control if he had ever found out. Once Sigyn became more curious about everything he knew it was time for her to be sent away to be trained by the maidens of Valkyrior. They were the Choosers of the Slain, a group of warrior goddesses who appeared over the battlefields of mortal worshippers and the warrior Asgardians of the Asgardian Gods and chose the fallen who are worthy enough to be taken to Valhalla, the land of the honored dead.

There she would hone her skills and come back to be as a Valkyrior to do Allfathers bidding.

Her parents and her left with no warning, for it was only a few seasons later did they leave. Not a word was said about where she had went or if she would ever come back. It left the three young children heartbroken for she never said goodbye. Loki especially.

Sigyn traveled to the far off place and stayed at a weird midpoint to discourage those who might have followed. There she met Fandral, a new friend, but in a few seasons time she left again. He fell in love with her. She was sweet, nice, and pretty. She knew everything that he had wanted and was kind enough to listen to him. It gave him hope and confidence.

With the years passing by, she was taught alongside Brunhilde, a future leader of the Valkyrior. She learned how to sword fight, ride horses, unarmed combat, learn to wield magic, create potions, learned how to heal and the training her special and unique gifts. Sigyn had found she had the power of telekinesis. She learned to block people out, shift through minds, learned to fight without it, and how to keep it hidden from those who wanted its use. She also had complete control of ability to the two flames. She could create fire that can come out at any part of her body or anything she wished to be on fire. She could turn herself into a frost giant with blue skin and red eyes. She was not affected by the cold. Her red hair would become white as snow. They gave her the name of the Twin Flame. As a Valkyrior she was granted with the power to leave her body and help those to Valhalla.

Sigyn was training young women to be Valkyriors when the Frost giants tried to steal back the Casket of Ancient Winters. It was the day Thor with his Mjolnir was going to be finally King of Asgard. The Frost Giants that went knew that they treaty would not be broken for Sigyn was safe. However, this had made Thor upset, little did he know that nothing would have happened, but Odin and Frigga kept this secret hidden from him and the rest of the realm.

When Thor had been banished and kingdom fell into the hands of Loki, Odin did not have a chance to send for her. Once Thor had returned and Loki gone, it was hard for King Odin. He knew that it was good for Loki to find himself, however the news of him teaming up with the Chitauri to takeover the Midgardian race was alarming. He sent Thor to find his brother and to bring him back. He also sent word to Sigyn to prepare herself to travel back to the kingdom she was born in.

However, growing up Valkyrior, with her special gifts, she was not allowed to show anything about her during fights or training. She was to keep herself hidden from the realm. When she was allowed to let herself be viewed in public, like royal events, she was allowed to wear a thick veil that came over her head to the top of her lips and covered her hair. The veil almost reached her ankles. Her hair would be wrapped in the same fabric before the veil went on. She could still see but those could not see her. She would also wear a medieval gown with armor attached proclaiming that she was still fierce. She would go by the name of Glut Angrboda (meaning she who offers sorrows of ember).


	2. Chapter 2

Sigyn arrived at the palace just in time to hear of Loki's first capture in Midgard. She was dressed in dark brown tan leather from head to toe. Her pants were tight but she knew they would stretch enough for her when she would proceed into combat. Her boots came to her ankles but over the top of them were greaves that started below the knee and ended covering her boot. Her top was almost like a corset with padding in areas for support. It would lace up in the back. Under the corset was a fabric top of the same color that was long sleeved. On her arms were long leather gauntlets and she wore tight leather gloves. She donned a jacket cape that was hooded. It hooked underneath her armpits but the length only came to her elbows. Her hair was hidden by an extra cloth of the same color. It would also wrap around her mouth. She was able to breath. Over the rest of her face was pale gold mask with tan colored eye sockets. It allowed her to see out but no one could see in.

This was her battle attire. Plain, but it had capabilities that would allow her protection and resistance against majority of attacks in any way shape or form. It also made her blend in well among the commoners.

Sigyn walked into a common room that was all too familiar to her. It was the one where her and the three were talking about Frost giants. It warmed her heart a bit, but she knew that it was also being broken. They would never see her as a friend again, nor would they ever see her as Sigyn, only as Glut Angrboda.

Just as she was pondering, King Odin walked in with all his golden glory. He learned to block his thoughts from her mind.

"Welcome back," he spoke breaking the silence. Sigyn made a fist and clutched her arm to her chest as she bowed to him on one knee. He requested for her to rise. "I am glad that you could be here now. If only I had gotten to you sooner, this would have not happened." He filled her in about the current situation. She only nodded her head. "Come, we must keep the treaty intact. The Jotuns are waiting for us." Sigyn knew about how the treaty. Odin had told her before she had left to become a Valkyrior.

The two walked to see Heimdall. He did not know who she was, but he knew that she was important. The gates opened and both were sent to Jotunheim. In the frigid cold wasteland they were met by two frost giants. They escorted them to castle. There they met the new ruler of Jotunheim. He was taller than Laufey but he did not have the same demeanor of a brazen style ruler.

"King Odin of Asgard," Odin nodded his head towards him. "With a guardian." Sigyn bowed to him.

"Ahh King Odin, my greetings sent to you and your guardian. I am Grundroth King and Ruler of the Jotun's. What brings your presence to my realm?" His cold voice framing the halls.

"To bring you news of the Twin Flame," Odin smiled. Gundroth perked up. Since Laufey gone now, he would have power over the Twin Flame.

"How is she?" His voice almost desperate and worrisome.

"She is fine, marvelous actually," Odin smiled. "No one knows of her presence in Asgard or anywhere."

"I don't believe you," Grundroth crossed his arms. "I want to see her, I do not always trust your word. Especially the father of Thor and Loki."

"Grundroth, you have more tenacity than one would believe," Odin signalled for Sigyn to step forward. _You may show them. _He thought to Sigyn.

She instantly picked up on it. She also had been listening around to others. They wanted to believe and did not want to believe. It was a thin line for them. Sigyn took off her glove and created a red yellow flame in her hand. The frost giants stared at her. They still didn't really believe. She then turned the flame blue. There they could. Some didn't. They knew of Loki and his trickery.

"We must be sure you are not playing some hoax on us," Grundroth spoke. He cued for a frost giant to come over to her and held her flame hand. It turned blue to his touch. He let go and walked back to his place. Grundroth smiled. "I am very pleased to see that she is still alive, but I wish to see her face, or hear her voice. Your son Loki is a master of trickery and I will not have you make a mockery out of me!"

Sigyn put her flame away and put back on the glove.

"I will not let you see who I am for both our protection_," _she spoke. "As you can see, Loki is not here. Allfather speaks the truth."

"She is her," Grundroth smiled. "Good. I proclaim the treaty is still intact. However, I hear trouble is arising from other realms." He looked over to Odin. "If she is to fight, so shall we. I will not let our creation walk into her death alone. She is ours to keep. Though I do know that she is a perfect match against Loki. Whatever happens to her, she will be protected by us and whatever means you have."

"What plans do you have for her?" King Odin asked. He was quite curious for he had his own.

"Why would I tell you?" He laughed at his own expense. "You will see when the time comes, away with you," King Gondruth swished them away with his hand. The four were led back to where they met.

Once they returned to Asgard, King Odin thought to her _Once Loki has returned you will be his only guardian keeping him prisoner under your command. I have also a gift for you as well. Come follow me. _Odin had another alternative if Sigyn could not come but he was going to save that idea for later.

King Odin lead her to the Vault.


	3. Chapter 3

Sigyn watched while Odin rummaged through a wooden chest in the Vault to pull out a small wooden box. He walked over to her without opening the box yet.

"My son, Loki, has many followers although he doth not recognizes it," Odin started to explain. "He has become the god of mischief and his words can not be trusted. In order to protect yourself and the realms, I have this for you." He opened the box and inside were five pieces of jewelry. The first she spotted was a golden necklace that was simple yet wide of smooth uniform plate. The next were two armbands of the same texture and last were two leg bands of the same texture. They had power connecting all of them. Odin smiled. "I gift you this jewelry in promise that you will keep to your word and if not, a consequence will be endowed."

"What is the promise exactly I am to keep, your grace? The consequence shall affect who exactly?" Sigyn didn't like this but she knew that it was necessary.

"Once you have spoken the promise with me, this will protect you and Loki from disobeying orders," he smiled. "Now, the promise must be spoken aloud as I put on the main piece of the jewelry. Doth accept the burdened gift?" Sigyn nodded. "The promise will commence. _Tales of lies and mischief will not affect thy judgement nor will perceive my might. Thy statue becomes one who tries to persuade off enchantment or thou who rids enchantment. Thy Midgard will be home. Unless doth knoweth its guilt._"

Sigyn repeated the promise out loud with Odin while he put the necklace on her. As she put it to her skin, she felt the power looming over her. It was a heavy burden. She then put on the bangles and the anklets. The jewelry became inscripted on the edges with the ruin of the spell.

"There, now we shall wait for them to arrive," Odin closed the box and put it away. "You are free for now." Sigyn bowed and then left him.

She walked over to a balcony that lead to a garden area outside of the castle. There she spotted Fandral, Sif, Volstagg and Hogun. She listened to their conversation.

"Sif, thy must be jealous," Volstagg laughed. "Thor has fallen in love with thy Midgardian maiden."

Sif crossed her arms and shook her head. "Thor tis more of a brother." Sigyn knew she was jealous but she did not want it to become in between the two. "Tis you who is jealous. Thor is fighting with others."

"Aye, we are all jealous," Fandral spoke. "Yet the fight is not ours really. Thor swore he would protect Midgard, but there are warriors down there who help protect with him. Loki has gone mad."

"Its the Tesseract which has taken influence over him," Hogun proclaimed. "He is mischievous but never chaotic. Tis jealous of Thor."

Sigyn listened to all she could. She had already heard everything about what happened between Thor and Loki. She knew Queen Frigga had been worried about the two since the trouble that stirred. Now she is seen with worry and trouble masking her smile.

It was about a week to almost two weeks that it took for Loki to be captured. Thor and Loki were greeted by royal guards, King Odin, Queen Frigga, Sif and the Warriors Three, Heimdall, and Sigyn.

Loki looked forlorn and shaken. His overall appearance was rough, dirty, and held up a great fight. His mouth was covered by a muzzle and his wrists were shackled together. He had let go of the Tesseract component that brought them there. His eyes faced the floor in shame. Thor stood next to him with about the same expression. He was worried for his brother about the consequence yet he was happy to bring his brother home.

"AllFather, Mother, Asgard, I have brought my dear brother and the Tesseract home," Thor's voice boomed.

There was a solemn silence that followed, before Odin spoke.

"We are grateful for your return Loki," Odin spoke, however Loki did not look up. Sigyn knew he wanted to, but felt as if they were lies being told. Though it was the truth. Odin was grateful for his son to return. "We will begin your trial, follow us." With that they turned around and head back to the castle. Thor and Loki were behind them then came Sigyn with Sif and the Warriors three. The guards formed around all of them.

Sigyn listened in on Loki.

_I wonder what they have in store for me, what punishment I am to have. It would be too easy to banish me from Asgard. To think one was close to rule Midgard yet I fell under the power of the gift given to me to rule over them with. _Loki sighed.

She was listening and observing those around her. Once they had made it to the great hall where Thor was close to being crowned, Odin descended upon his throne with Frigga, Thor, Sif, and Sigyn to his right and Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg to his left. The guards were placed lined down the center with Loki in the middle. His muzzle was removed and his still scanned the floor.

Odin thought to Sigyn, T_ell me if he tells the truth or is telling lies. He must also be contained. I want no trickery afoot. _Sigyn thought back to him A_ye, my lord._

"Loki, son of Odin, God of Mischief,; has been found of treachery with the crown of Asgard, deceit with thy Asgardians and proclaimer of war dominance. Was thy under the Other and Tesseracts powers?" Odin asked.

"Aye," Loki looked at him as if he was unafraid. "And Nay."

_Truth _Sigyn thought to Odin.

"Explain yourself," Odin demanded.

"I wished to rule over Midgard with the help of the Other and the Chitauri. I fell under the staff given to me by the Other to retrieve the Tesseract," Loki explained without question. _And I failed. _

_Truth. _Sigyn was happy that she had a mask to cover her face. She wanted to sooth away his pain.

Odin thought for a bit. "Loki, your punishment for this catastrophe and causing burden to Asgard will be a time of muteness to all the realms. You will only be allowed on certain occasions of communication with directed authority." Odin nodded his head towards Sigyn and a guard. The two walked over to Loki who still did not look away. "Words will not come from thy mouth as it is to be sewn shut." This shocked some of the Asgardians.

_My mouth to be sown shut?!_Loki tried to keep cool while staring at Odin.

"Which will be done by Thor," Odin looked calm.

Thor was also stricken with shock. He was about to speak but Frigga nodded her head and closed her eyes showing that it cannot be argued and must be done. Thor walked down from his place to the guard who held a tray. It had thick thread that had some enchantment that was the same as Sigyn's jewelry. It was threaded with a needle that had tiny carvings into it. It was a similar promise to what Sigyn spoke. Odin knew that Loki would not say it, so he had to create another means of getting him to have a promise. Thor took the needle and thread in hand. His other went to hold Loki's face still.

"My dear brother, I am sorry," Thor spoke. He was telling the truth.

_I know, Thor, I know. _Loki thought back.

Thor began to pierce the skin just under his lower lip and began to pull the thread through. Loki's eyes started to tear up from the pain. Each pierce and each pull he whimpered and muffled his cries. Thor also silently cried with his brother, along with Frigga. She couldn't help it. After it was completely done, Thor put the thread and needle back on the tray. Thor stepped back into place. The guard walked back to his place.

"This will be your guard, the Valkyrior Glut Angrboda," Odin looked to her as well as the rest of the court. Whispers were spoken among the commoners. There were many tales, and rumors about how fierce, mighty, and worthy she was. "You will serve your sentence as to my wish under her command. You are promised with an enchantment to follow our command and to keep your mouth sown shut until you have been deemed worthy of speaking again." With that Odin was done. He tapped his staff and everyone started to leave soon after.

_I will never be worthy again, _Loki thought. _If I was ever worthy in their eyes. Eternal silence is like home to me do they not know that._

_Those always think that they are unworthy become worthy in the end, _Sigyn thought to him. She tried to give him hope.

_Thou does not know what I have seen or lived_. Loki looked at her. His eyes spoke as if there was no hope at all.

_As Valkyrior and guard, I have_, Sigyn waited for Frigga to walk from Thor to Loki. It wounded her to hear him say that. How his eyes seem to speak the truth. Oh how it wounded her. _Your mother wants a word with you, come._

Loki and Sigyn followed Frigga to a private room.

_Please connect me with my son. _Frigga demanded.

_Aye, my lady. _Sigyn connected the minds with supervision.

_Loki, _Frigga soothed as she took a cloth and dipped in water to wash away the blood from his mouth. Loki looked down at the floor while she did this. _We all have been worried about you. All of the Asgardians have mourned for you. We thought that you were dead. I am very happy for your return and to see you alive, but this mischief turned madness must stop at once._

_I only wish to be accepted by father, _Loki responded. _I only wish to be his favorite just like Thor. To have my own kingdom. I belong nowhere._

_You are accepted by him, if not you would still be in Jotunheim. You are my favorite. Your are even Thor's favorite. Why can you not see that?_Frigga had cleaned away all of the blood. She then dried off his mouth. _You belong here, with us, your family. _

This was news to him. He didn't think anyone really liked him. He knew he had a strong bond with the two but didn't know how strong it was. _It's not the same. _He regretfully spoke. _I wish to have acceptance with him, but I am Laufey's son, a frost giant who was too weak from the rest that had to be hidden from view. I am an Asgardian who turns blue. I am a monster in his eyes. How can you have a monster in your family, mother?_

_A monster you are not. _Frigga lifted his chin to make him look into her eyes. _You are the son of Odin and I, brother of Thor, God of Asgard. You have great abilities, but that does not make you a monster. You must keep here, _she pointed to his mind and then to his heart, _and here free from becoming a monster._

_Where would I even start? _Loki thought that there was no possibility that he could even become that person. He searched her eyes for answers.

_Through her,_Frigga looked over to Sigyn. _Follow her command and you will be proven worthy. Odin himself had called for her specifically to help will guide you back._

_I don't want to be back to as I was before, nothing in father's eyes. _Loki confessed. _Nothing as seen in everyone else as well._

Sigyn joined the conversation _Tis more of a change within instead of back to inner turmoil. Lady Frigga, we cannot endure more for Allfather requests your company._

_Aye, let it be so. Loki, remember that I love you, and you are forever my son. You are everything in my eyes. _With that Lady Frigga kissed the top of his forehead and went off to Odin.

Loki began to think of sorrows, and how it might not be true. That it was all lies.

_Tis true, Loki. Every word your mother proclaimed. _Sigyn went up to him and took off his wrist shackles. Loki looked at her.

_Will I ever get a moment of peace to myself while being in my own mind? _Loki was brooding.

Sigyn smirked underneath the cloth. _Rare occasion you will, but I will still be listening and watching. I just can't place my views into your mind. I have been sent forth with instructions to dislodge some of your inner turmoil and reasoning. In order for your to be free, tis easier to have a pure heart and a clear mind. You will stay in the same room you grew up in, you are not allowed anywhere out of this realm nor this castle without me. _She heard some of his ideas for passing the time for this punishment. _Lurking around in your room or anywhere is not permitted. _Loki looked at her with shock. _I see all within you Loki. That is why I am I here. Connected conversations are only allowed with Lord Odin and Lady Frigga and myself. All other conversations will be directed through me._

_And how will I know that you are not lying to them? _Loki crossed his arms.

_For I am too promised in the same way you are, _Sigyn explained. "Yet my promise was granted in a very different way." She spoke to show him that she wasn't lying.

_How will I be able to eat? _Loki picked up and apple from a bowl of fruit.

_The thread allows for food to be eaten and liquid to be drank but once you try to speak, the thread will pull together and pain will occur. I warn you to evade that thought of trying it out._ Loki smirked. And_ as for yawning, tis allowed along with opening if coughing or choking and sometimes spitting depending on how one thing tastes. It will not allow for foreign objects to be placed in the mouth that can cause death or pain or simple ordinary objects. The thread will also only let you smile a little of the ways._

_I am a prisoner in more than one area, _Loki thought.

Sigyn thought to herself. _You have no idea._


	4. Chapter 4

_Loki, be thankful Allfather did not go with another intention,_Sigyn tried to cheer him up.

_What could be worse than this?_Loki doubted her.

_You could have been banished to the Island of Silence _Sigyn gave him one plan. Her words drifted away as she gave him the scene of the island. You could see creatures calling each other, waves crashing against the island, people there trying to speak to each other but there was no sound, only silence. People started to grow insane with the current situation. She cut out the scene from showing him more. _A total island of silence. It even affects your mind. You think you are speaking to yourself yet the words drift off and you are left with blank nothingness._

_You've been there, _Loki eyed her.

_It was a test of strength, I passed for none of the abilities one is gifted is unable to use them. _Sigyn walked to look out onto Asgard. _You couldn't even call Heimdall. He at times does not know if the person is right to let them back._

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Loki was guided by Sigyn to look deeper into himself and to see the outward world looking to him. He was getting tired of it, but she stayed persistent. She made him stay in the castle and away from others until she felt he was ready for company. She started him off by hanging around the group he grew up with; Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three.

The group of them were by the circle firepit. Some were sitting on the golden colored rounded benches while others were leaning on them. Sigyn sat down on a lone bench while Loki stood by her. The group was laughing and reminiscing at old times and Thor's story about Midgard.

"Brother, you have finally come out of hiding, tis good to see your face," Thor smiled. He sat across from him. "Glut Angrboda I would like to connect minds with my brother."

"My apologies, Thor, tis not allowed," Sigyn replied. "I am allowed to speak for him."

_Tis good to see his face too, but don't tell him that, _Loki thought.

_Why not? Your brother would be delighted to hear such news, _Sigyn was happy to hear.

_I do not want to look soft in his light. My brother of might and force would look down upon me. _Loki eyed her. _As he does already. _

_He would not_, Sigyn sighed.

"Are you speaking to him, at this moment?" Thor questioned. He was confused by the silence.

"Yes, and quite the conversation. I am not allowed to say his response to yours, but do be great for it was not witty or hurtful," Sigyn replied.

_How dare you! _Loki was full on looked to her. He was fuming inside. _Doth not listen?_

_Aye, I did. Though I did find a loophole just like you always do, _Sigyn knew that in order to fight him on his own ground she was going to use his tricks against him.

Thor was in fact happy to hear. "The look on his face shows that tis true. Brother, seasons have passed, you have missed celebrations and quests. Glut Angrboda when is he able to come with us?"

"In due time. I do not see how quests and celebrations will overall help," Sigyn looked to Loki who finally looked away.

"Glut Angrboda, are you able to ever show your face?" Fandral asked taking her all in.

_Yes, are you? _Loki added on finally looking back.

"No," was all that Sigyn replied.

"How would we know that you are actually beautiful underneath?" Fandral tried to charm her.

"You wouldn't. As for thinking about trying to see, I would advise to rethink your current strategy. That one too," Sigyn smirked.

_I wonder what they were? _Loki was quite curious.

_His usual romantic demeanor, and then it twas to be full force, _Sigyn thought to him. She knew the rest were wondering about how to go about it.

"Fandral what was that young maiden that you have ever so wished to see again?" Volstagg asked. He had an apple in hand. "Maybe Glut Angrboda would know her whereabouts." He chomped down on it. Scarfing it down in a few seconds. He reached for the grapes next.

Fandral eyes lit up with excitement and shock. "Let's not talk about her. Plus there are so many other young maidens. I do not know of whom or which you speak of?"

Volstagg laughed. "Let's not talk about her? You can not remember which one she was? This is new. At times, we can't get you to stop talking about her. Weren't you just a young lad when you met her and never seen her since?"

"Yes, yes I was." Fandral agreeing. He started to drift off into memories of her and him.

"Who is the young maiden Fandral?" Thor asked. "You have eyes for one maiden alone? Tis quite unusual for you, tis it not?"

Fandral looked to Volstagg who only laughed. Hogun smirked. Sif rolled her eyes. Loki was curious and Sigyn was curious how this was going to play out.

"No, tis will be overwhelming, I would rather not think of her at all," Fandral waved his hand.

Volstagg looked over to Glut Angrboda then back to Fandral. "I bet you that's a lie. Tis true, Glut?" He called her by her short name.

"Tis true," Sigyn spoke. The group looked to her then back to Fandral, who looked at Sigyn. "And I am not one to bring her up unless you want to speak her name. I do know her whereabouts, however."

_Will he just say the name already, _Loki was getting tired of his dramatic acts.

_Do you not like the dramatic show, tis quite your style, _Sigyn spoke to him.

_I do, its more fun for me, I seem to have a gift of dramatization,_Loki crossed his arms.

"Since you already know who I am speaking about, I will just say her name," Fandral sighed. "Sigyn."

Loki looked over to him as well as Thor and Sif.

"You met with her?" Thor was shocked.

"Yes. Three seasons to get to know her was not enough," Fandral sighed. "Her fiery red hair and emerald green eyes took me by the strings of my heart. I have not seen any other maidens like her."

"Though, you were young," Volstagg laughed. "How could you know love already?"

"I cannot believe you know Sigyn," Thor spoke again. "I have missed Sigyn." He looked to Sif then to Loki. "We have all missed Sigyn."

"Wait how do you know her?" Fandral was taken aback.

"She grew up with us, here in this castle. It was us four against the realm. She then left with her parents one night, never to be seen or heard from again and you are saying you met her?" Thor looked over to him.

"Yes, she had traveled from quite the distance. Her parents rested for three seasons, and traveled away again. Glut can you tell us more about her?" Fandral looked to her.

"Aye, I can," she could feel the presence of all them wanting to know. "I do not know the purpose for her leaving of the castle but in her early womanhood she joined the Valkyrior. I have went on several quests with her to retrieve fallen warriors. She was wanting to escort me on my journey here. Tis was not allowed. Sigyn stayed, and I came alone. Plans of trying to see here are futile. She has taken up teaching those to become Valkyrior."

Everyone knew that those who become mentors of Valkyrior will not ever be seen from the rest of the realms.

_Sigyn _Loki thought in a whisper. _Always willing to teach those in need. Tis not a surprise she has become a Valkyrior. She has a kind heart._

"Is she still so ever beautiful?" Fandral asked. His heartbreaking.

"Aye," Sigyn replied.

"Tis good that she became a warrior," Sif smiled. "It would have been great to fight along with her. Is she still the same?"

"Quite so," Sigyn smiled. "A joyful smile when faced with a grim situation."

_Does she remember us? _Loki asked. Loki actually wanted to know if she remembered him.

"She remembers all of you," She looked to each one that knew her.

"Brother, she is well," Thor looked at him. The rest followed, except Sigyn. "Tis was nice to have teams against one another."

_Twas nice, but she might have stopped some of my mischief or at least partake in it, _Loki looked out to Asgard.

"Twas nice," Sigyn replied.

"He said more didn't he?" Thor asked.

"Aye, but I don't believe tis my authority to say everything," Sigyn knew that Fandral would get jealous. The outcome would not be helpful for either of the two.

"Loki has feelings for Sigyn," Fandral said it more as a statement then a question. He was surely surprised and a bit jealous. Loki looked to him with masked emotion.

_Tell him, as she was my dear friend, of course I would, _Loki spoke. Sigyn could tell he was trying to stay calm. He was trying to setup a trap for Fandral to step into.

"As any dear friend of her's would," Sigyn replied. _All in the wording Loki. You take a step in that direction, you will be sent back six._

"I don't believe that is how my brother would say it," Thor spoke. He rubbed his chin. "We must be lucky to have Glut here. She is stopping fights before they ever begin."

"I know what Loki would say," Fandral challenged. "Already taking her into your side." He meant Sigyn was his.

_Of course she is. Glut, no matter how you say it, I will always get my way, _Loki gave a small smirk that hurt him a bit.

_Ha! _Sign laughed at his little bit of pain. She knew that it was karma for him. _We will see about this._

"A fight will not commence from either of you. Do not underestimate my abilities. Sigyn belongs to herself and the Valkyrior. Your ideas of wooing or friendships cease to exist. To see her again, will only count in death, which you might not even get the chance to see a Valkyrior or even her. Your chance is minimal." Sigyn spoke. "She is not a maiden to conquest but a maiden of conquest."

"If I did die, right now, in a great battle against Loki or Thor or whoever, am I worthy enough and would you guide me to Valhalla?" Fandral was quick to get over Sigyn and tried to woo Glut.

Sigyn looked at him with her Valkyrior skills. "Your death against Loki would not allow you to Valhalla, nor would against Thor or any others on the intent to get into Valhalla. And if you ever did, I would not carry you to Valhalla, for I am unable to take on that task right now."

"I bet you are very beautiful underneath of that," Fandral spoke. The rest rolled their eyes. Fandral was being Fandral again. "You are a Valkyrior, I have heard rumors of your beauty and casting upon the beauty of Brunhilde suggest tis true."

"Flattery only gets you so far, Fandral," Sigyn shot down his remarks. "I am not one to fall for your antics."

The rest laughed, well Loki tried. Inside he was laughing. _Glad there is another one that sees through his charm._

"She will not fall like the rest," Thor spoke. "She is one of the best. Though, Glut you do sound extraordinary beautiful, you must be. I bet Fandral is jealous of Loki to have your constant company. The two of you must come to Harvest Celebration this coming week."

Loki gave Fandral a smug look. Fandral narrowed his eyes at him.

"I am not either a maiden to conquest. We will see how-" Odin chimed in.

_I am with Heimdall, I demand to see both of my sons at the Harvest Celebration. I want to see how Loki interacts with others _Odin sent her a thought.

"By decree of Allfather, we will be attending the Harvest Celebration," Sigyn spoke. Her voice trying not to crack in defeat.

_Just like that? Its nice to know that you can be switched in a matter seconds _Loki sneered.

_You already walk a thin line, I advise you to stick to one side. Jumping back and forth like a Midgardian frog on lily pads, this will only end up by taking one of the sides away. _Sigyn threatened.

_I wonder which side I would end up on?_Loki mused.

_The one where you end up on the Island of Silence _Sigyn didn't want to play with his tricks.

Loki looked at her with shock. The others looked at the two. _You wouldn't?_

_I would. Loki this is not a game. You do not have to have everything your way or have it become mischievous._Sigyn looked at him. Deep down y_ou are still a boy who wishes for acceptance. Your thoughts are not clear nor are some of your intentions._


	5. Chapter 5

"I wonder what the two are saying," Thor pondered out loud.

Sif looked at both and decided to take a guess, "Glut said something that shocked and upset Loki. Looks like he is getting what he deserves. I am quite fine with that."

"Tis the best that could ever happen," Hogun spoke.

_Games are for children, I intend not such, _Loki explained.

_If games are for children then why are you the best at it? _Sigyn inquired.

_It was an easy gift to come by _Loki bemused. _Anyways, the others are quite staring. This conversation has ended. _He looked away from her.

_For now it has, _Sigyn looked back to them as well.

"I believe someone won?" Volstagg asked. He was unsure.

"Twas more of a retreat," Sigyn explained. She looked out, there was still enough daylight.

_Come Loki, we have much to do before the Harvest Celebration, _Sigyn stood up. "Farewell, for we must be prepared for the Celebration," Sigyn looked at all of them and walked away with Loki following her.

"That was odd," Volstagg thought out loud.

"I wonder which one retreated?" Thor questioned.

_Where are we going? _Loki asked as he met her pace.

_You'll see, _was all what Sigyn explained. She lead him through corridors to finally one of the main entrances out of the castle.

Loki stopped when he reached the doorway. Sigyn was had already taken a step out. _What will happen if I leave? _He was worried about the consequences.

_Nothing will happen. I have already sent a message to the Allfather and he has agreed. Doth thinks I will get thee in trouble? _Sigyn asked.

_Yes. I feel as if you are more of the trickster than I _Loki took a step to be next to her. He felt happy to have gone outside for a change.

_Come much to do and see and little time to do it in _Sigyn turned and walked to a city area. Streets were bustling with Asgardians. Kids playing up and down the street. Those bowed at the sights of them.

_Do not bother bowing, we recognize you are there. Just keep on going on your daily business _Sigyn projected her thoughts outwards to them.

Sigyn stopped at a fruit stand. She looked over through to see what looked good.

_Are we buying fruit? We have plenty in the castle, _Loki looked over her shoulder. _I don't understand why we are out here. We could have done this inside._

Just then two little boys around ten were fighting and ran by them. One bumped into the two of them.

"So sorry," he bowed. The other came back to him.

"Tis alright. What have you been playing?" Sigyn asked them.

"We were playing as warriors and that Jotun's and Chitauri were after us," the first one spoke.

"And did they get you?" Sigyn asked. Loki watched the three of them. It reminded him of when him and Thor were playing. She crouched down to them.

"Not yet," the first one spoke. "But we are mighty and cunning together. They won't ever get us."

The second one looked to him. "What if they really did?"

"How could they? We are realms apart and I would protect you even if they did come," the first stood strong for him.

"But they are both scary," the second spoke.

Sigyn spoke again, "You must remember that there is a truce between the Jotun's and us. They may look scary but not all are like that. We make look scary to other realms, but are all of us are?" The boys shook their heads. Loki agreed with them. "The Chitauri are the same. However we don't have a truce, but one can always be forged."

"What if one isn't, then we must fight," the first one spoke. The second nodded his head.

Sigyn shook hers. "A fight isn't necessary."

"It is," the second one chirped.

Sigyn shook her head again. "When you grow up, you both will be mighty and cunning warriors, but battles and wars does not have to be your life." The three were confused. "Kings do not pick fights just to show their importance and greatness. Warriors like to. These fights costs on all sides. The Chitauri and Jotuns maybe scary but they have families and homes. They may seem like savages and cruel warriors but they are just like you and me."

"Are you scared by them?" The first one asked in a whisper.

"Not at all," Sigyn spoke with the truth. "Now go back to playing. You are young and there is still daylight. Play before curfew." She shooed them along.

_You are quite the eye-opener, _Loki felt more respect towards her. _Wish you or Sigyn were there when Thor and I were growing up, playing around like them. I might have turned out something different entirely. Then again if things had gone differently..._

_Life lessons come to those who need it than to those to want it_, Sigyn started to walk on. Loki followed.

_If I was to rule, would you ever follow me? _Loki pondered.

_No _Sigyn replied.

Loki sighed and cast his eyes downward. _I figured as much._

_Tsk, tsk tsk. _Sigyn shook her head at him. _You judge too quick. I am a Valkyrior. I have only one leader, Brunhilde I am under Allfather for I was requested for this. If I was allowed to follow, I would follow you. Not because of pity or what power you think you have or what you could bring, but because I see your intentions. They are clear but they are chosen with the wrong path and create wrong outcomes. _

_Then they are not clear, _Loki pondered.

_They are, you don't always see the picture of how it should be, only what you want to see, _Sigyn stopped on a bridge overlooking a river_. Take this river for example. You are the little fish over there hiding in the moss. This bigger fish outside swimming around is your protection, yet you see it as an enemy or become jealous since other little fish respect out of terror. This fish will not hurt you. It only eats moss not other fish. You use your abilities to defeat this fish to gain acceptance of other little fish to follow you. Instead you become the bigger fish that scared the little fish in the first place. You would have only seen that if you swam out of the moss._

_What is my moss then? _Loki asked himself and Sigyn. She didn't answer him. He was trying to think. _The moss is me. _He finally found the answer as they started to walk back to the castle. _I keep my own self from the realm._

_You only see what you allow yourself to see. Those that are honored in Valhalla are worthy and see all. Your brother Thor is worthy and see's all. The same with your mother and father. Tis your turn now Loki. _Sigyn and him made it to the entrance they came in.

The two made it back in time to receive dinner. Sigyn never ate in the view of someone. Both had their own meals sent to their chambers. A few days passed by and the two were seen out in the streets, walking through the gardens. Loki was finally starting to make sense of himself.

Sigyn believed it was time for him to take a trip to Midgard. She waited for him outside his room.

_Come, we will go exploring again_, Sigyn smiled.

_I believe we have covered almost every area around the castle, _Loki spoke.

_This place is much different, _Sigyn lead him to the bridge of the newly made Bifrost.

Loki stopped in mid step. _Where are you taking me?_

_A surprise,_Sigyn stopped and turned to him. _I know there is dark memories that follow this route, but in order to head towards salvation one must reconcile with them in order to move ahead. That is also why we are walking to it. _The two moved along.

_I lost acceptance here, the respect for my brother and father, for even Asgard. I was trying to gain respect but I lost it from them. _Loki walked with Sigyn.

_You didn't lose the respect, you let go. _Sigyn gave him the scene of when he let go of the hammer. Loki bowed his head in sorrow. _Everything Allfather does, is with a purpose. The day you let go, was the day he couldn't._

_Why didn't he ever say so when I came back? _Loki looked up in fury.

_It's still hard for him to watch you fly into the abyss. Never knowing if you were still alive. He asked Heimdall, but Heimdall could not see for you had hid yourself from him. He supposed you were alive, but never really knew until he saw you go to Midgard. The Allfather sees himself in you; your greed for power. Though he had a life lesson like Thor that made him see beyond what he was. He wishes that for you now._The two made it to see Heimdall.

"I see you have a prisoner," Heimdall spoke. "Twas nice to know that I cannot hear him." He laughed.

Loki shot him a nasty look the best he could. Sigyn placed her hand on his arm.

"Greetings to you Heimdall," Sigyn spoke. "I see you have been watching us for quite some time now. Shall I say the beginning of when he came back?"

"You are correct," Heimdall smiled back at her. "He has been moving it the right direction, thanks to your guidence. I believe the Bifrost is at your command."

"Why thank you," Sigyn and Loki followed him in.

"Where is that you would like to visit?" Heimdall asked. "I am unable to see what you want for you speak in minds."

"Midgard," Sigyn spoke.

_Midgard? _Loki looked at her astounded. _Tis not safe for either if we go._

_It will, you wait and see_, Sigyn then thought to Heimdall. _To the usual place that I was allowed to go before._

Heimdall shot them to Midgard. They landed outside of Manhattan.

_We will surely get captured ,_Loki was afraid that the Avengers might find him.

_Have faith,_Sigyn walked out of the circle they landed in, which was in the forest. She headed to a hidden barn that had a car in it. _This is our transport to where we are headed._

_Where are we headed? _Loki was quite skeptical. _You know how to use one of these devices?_

_A surprise. Don't worry, I will not put you in harms way. _Sigyn got into the car. She was excited for it was a long time since she used it.

The two headed into Manhattan. She parked by an alleyway. She got out and he followed suit.

_This way, _Sigyn walked down an old part of town. Loki looked everywhere, he could see that the Midgardians had cleaned up and started to reconstruct buildings. He saw the Stark Tower in the distance. It was completed back to its glory with new additions.

Sigyn entered a small coffee shop with books lining the walls. A young person behind the desk was shocked to see what had entered. She quickly went to get the store manager. Out came an elderly black man who was talking to the young cashier.

"It's fine, don't worry. It's my friend. She dresses like that all the time," he smiled and looked up to see her and Loki. "This time you brought a friend."

"Yes, tis great to see you," the two hugged each other. "Come sit down, what brings you on this fine day?"

"We come to enjoy your company," Sigyn was delighted to see him again. She had been talking to his family line throughout the years. The two began to chit chat with Loki becoming curious and adding in his thoughts that Sigyn spoke for him.

While they were talking, the current disturbance notified Stark, SHIELD and the rest of the Avengers.

"Did Thor ever say when he was coming back?" Tony was in the kitchen of the new Avenger's pad. Steve sat at the table and was drinking coffee while reading the paper. He looked up from it and shook his head. Bruce was looking in the fridge for food.

"No, I don't believe he ever did," Bruce grabbed milk and closed the fridge.

"Jarvis, show me what you got," Tony grabbed the toast that popped up from the toaster.

Tv's started to turn on with several different views.

"Sir, the research indicates the bridge from Asgard, Thor's home, has been opened. It appears, Loki and an unidentified Asgardian has come along with." Jarvis spoke.

Steve and Bruce looked up to the tv's. Tony walked over to them.

"Give me a closeup on both," Tony demanded.

The closeup showed Loki had his mouth sown shut. One view was him following Sigyn. Tony eyed the close ups.

"It doesn't look like he is much of a threat," Tony remarked. The others didn't really believe him. "His trial must have went smoothly for his mouth looks to be sewn shut and he is following what looks to be like some Asgardian guard, a woman too. Don't believe me take a closer look." The two went over to him.

"Where are they headed to?" Steve asked.

"Looks like they went into a small little coffee shop," Tony brought up the picture. "She knows someone there, so that means she's been here more than him. Jarvis, tell Dr. Foster that it was not Thor. Also keep watch of these two and tell us if there is anything life threatening going on."

"Will do sir." Jarvis did what he was told.

The day nearly ending, Loki and Sigyn said goodbye to the shop owner and went back on their way to their realm. The three heard the disturbance again.

"They have left Earth sir," Jarvis spoke.

"That's odd. Why would someone come all the way down here just to speak to a coffee shop owner that does not having anything in his background that would suppose another war or fight that is coming on. He followed her like a puppy dog. Either she is a guard or more evil than him," Tony pondered.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day of the Harvest Celebration. The people of Asgard were in full force of celebrating with bountiful meals, new clothes, flowers and produce harvested, animals caught or trained. Even on Midgard those who still believed in the Norse traditions were celebrating.

Allfather Odin delivered a speech and went around doing courtly things. Loki and Sigyn were there for most of them. The main part would be held in the evening with dinner and dancing.

It was a few hours before the evening and Loki was stalling to get ready in his chamber. He mostly just sat on his bench looking out into Asgard feeding his dark and turmoil anguish more fire. Sigyn heard his thoughts and went to his chambers. She stood outside his doors.

_May I come in? _She asked.

_You may, _Loki responded. He was still glooming.

Sigyn had never been in his room before. She took in the surroundings. Books upon books were lined against the walls in shelves. His bed was of gold and greens. He had his weapons and armor on stands to one side of the room. A door leading to his own bathing area. There was an empire style couch sitting against one of the walls with books. Sigyn decided to sit there. There was a small stand next to her. With a small stack of books. She picked the top one up and opened. It was written in his hand writing. She quickly closed it. She then took another from the stack, she opened it and it was the same. She tried the next one and the next one all were the same. Loki laughed a bit at her.

_You are not at all afraid I might read? _Sigyn put the books back in order.

_None the least, _Loki shook his head. _I don't believe I will ever get out of this inner turmoil._

_In due time it will happen, results cannot be instant _Sigyn got up and tried to choose a book. She opened and there again, his hand writing. _Are all these books diaries or did you write your own stories? _Her heart started to race. She knew what these books were. Loki kept writing to her.

Loki got up and went over to where she was. _Not all are. The ones written are diaries but more of unsent letters._

_Unsent? To whom where they for? _Sigyn put the book back while Loki had picked one out. It was small compared to the rest.

_Tis my first book I ever wrote in, and all of these unsent letters were to Sigyn. We had a way to communicate with one another that the rest did not know. When she left I kept writing to her. _He opened the book and showed her. _Twas a friend I could always share my thoughts with and would not be judged. Once she left, I had no one who would really have the same outlook as hers. I went back to writing to her. It kept me busy and calm. _

Sigyn looked up at him. She knew he missed her. It was starting to get hard for her. She could tell that he really liked her much more than a friend. She wanted to tell him that she was there. That she was always there for him.

_How many did you write? _Sigyn looked back to the books.

_I've lost count. I would even write poems, and fables and things I have learned and put them in their own individual book. _Loki put the little book back.

_Would you ever send them to her? _Sigyn wondered.

_No, I feel if I did, there would be no point to it. If she did read them, what would happen then? She would tell me what she thought through her own letters and books, but it would lead to nothing. We would not be able to see one another. _Loki sighed.

_You give up before you even start _Sigyn shook her head. _Tis not right. Although it may end up that way, at least you know you told her._

An idea popped into his mind. _You can tell her. _Sigyn was taken aback_. You can read these in your spare time and tell her everything of what I had written to her. I would rather keep these books here for myself to reminisce about my past._

_I will, tis will be great for her to hear from her friends from when she was a young lass _Sigyn smiled. _Where do you want to start?_

Loki reached for the little book again and handed her a small stack to go with it. It was getting to that time to get ready. She would put these in her chambers while he got ready.

When she came back she stood outside his doors once again. She knew he was ready, yet stalling. Loki did not want to go.

_May I come in? _Sigyn asked again.

_You may_, Loki was looking at himself in the mirror when she opened the doors. He had on his armor for battle and celebrations. He did not have on his horns though.

_Stalling? _Sigyn walked through.

Before Loki was to answer, Odin knocked and came through.

_Allfather _Sigyn bowed to him. Loki turned around and bowed as well.

"Glut Angrboda, I thought I would find you here," he spoke with a mischievous smile. "I would like you to been seen in your celebration attire for tonight."

_Celebration attire? _Loki looked between the two. _I thought you always had to wear this?_

_I wish at times I could, but I do have celebration ceremony attire _Sigyn thought back.

"I would like for you to change right away," Odin demanded. Sigyn bowed again and then left. "My son, wait for her here and I will see you at the celebration." He then left.

Loki didn't have to wait too long. He stood with his helmet on and looking out into Asgard. Sigyn reached his closed doors. _Ready? _She asked. He walked to the doors and opened them to see her. Loki stopped in his tracks.

She wore a peach dress that fit her figure with brown lacing on the sides of her waist. It had wide sleeves from the mid bicep down. The collar was wide and fit upon her shoulders. A red and gold belt fit upon her hips. She had red and gold on the trims of her sleeves, mid bicep, neckline and the ends of her gown that made a small train behind her feet. The gold necklace stood upon her neck. Pale gold breast plate was fit over her and cinched in the back. She wore a red veil veil with gold and peach trimming. The veil reached left her lips in view,which were the stain of a red, red rose.

"I believe I have caught you unguarded," Sigyn smiled a closed smile.

_Quite indeed _Loki took another step to be beside her. _Are you still able to keep me in line with that attire? _He teased her.

_Why yes I still can. _The two walked towards the main hall. Loki took her hand and lifted it to the air.

_I believe proper etiquette shall surely be bestowed, _he looked to her. Her breath almost hitched.

The two entered the grand hall to see hundreds of people gathered about. There was dancing in one area with musicians. In another there was food and tables. Asgardians were also in the rest of the areas chatting about.

No one really seemed to notice them when they came in. They headed straight towards King Odin and Queen Frigga. The two had just got done chatting about. Sigyn took her hand away and curtsied to royal couple. Loki bowed slightly to them.

"Tis most gracious to see you as more of a maiden," Lady Frigga spoke.

"You're ever so kind, my Lady," Sigyn smiled with closed lips.

"At first, when I saw the two of you, I thought he had a found a maiden to take," Frigga smiled.

_Mother! _Loki was embarrassed. _Doth she not know that I have no eyes for any maidens._

"I believe you are embarrassing him," Sigyn gave a soft laugh.

"It will come a time, Loki, when you will find your maiden," Odin looked to Frigga and back to him and winked.

_Till come a time when we can discuss this later ,_Loki sighed.

"He does not believe so, maybe in seasons to come," Sigyn spoke.

"Paa! The two of you shall go, I have not much as the young blood I once had in me, and will cut the night short," Odin smiled.

The two of them bowed and curtsied and left to find Thor and the gang. They were by the tables full of food.

"Aww dear brother," Thor went to pat his brother on the back who was not prepared for it at all. Thor wanted to hug him but felt that he didn't trust him enough to get that close. "Tis great to have your company." He released and bowed quickly to Sigyn.

"And what a glorious maiden, this can not be thou fierce Valkyrior Glut Angrboda?" He winked.

Loki fixed himself from the mishap and watched the rest come over to them.

"Why yes it is," Sigyn curtsied back to him.

"Glut, tis unworthy to lie about such divine beauty," Fandral took her hand and kissed it. "Is thou not a maiden to conquest?"

Loki was trying to keep calm. Though a thought did bubble its way to the surface. He thought about Sigyn and how she would be by his side as well.

"Tis not a maiden to conquest, repeat I shall no more," Sigyn smiled. Still showing no teeth.

_And you say tis I who hide and sulk? _Loki smirked to her.

_Aye, tis true. Yet flattery shows nothing, actions not words, _Sigyn caught sight of Sif and a blonde fierce woman standing next to her. The two were talking as of old friends. She had blue eyes and a muscled figure. She wore white gown with silver and dark blue accents. It was Brunhilde. Sigyn knew it from anywhere.

Brunhilde turned to look at her. "Lady Glut Angrboda!" She was delighted to see her.

"Lady Brunhilde!" Sigyn was equally fond.

The rest watched in curiosity.

"Tis seasons from when we last met," Brunhilde hugged her and Sigyn hugged her back.

"Aye, it truly is," Sigyn spoke. "I thought you would be in battle."

"Nay. Thou would not miss the celebration," Brunhilde smiled. "Willst thou come back again?"

"Aye. I will and fight alongside thee I must," Sigyn spoke broadly. "Tis an honor to be in battle with thee."

"And tis an honor to bring thy worthy to the gates of Valhalla together," Brumhilda put her hand upon Sigyn's shoulder. The two smiled at one another. Brunhilde let go and looked to the rest.

"Till morrow Sif," she spoke. "Tis great fables told, thy must speak with the rest."

_A great insight to who you really are _Loki thought.

_Tis more than the eye can see _Sigyn thought back.

The group of them chatted away for an hour or so. Loki and Sigyn grabbed food to nibble on. Afterwards, Loki sought an opportunity to ask Sigyn to dance.

_This night seems more of friends and not guard and prisoner _Loki extended his hand to her. Sigyn willingly grabbed and he lead her to the dance floor.

The two started to waltz around the floor with the rest of the couples.

_Tis seems that way, yet do not let thinks it is,_Sigyn warned. _Trying to woo with pleasant thoughts and ideas of presents will not count you worthy._

_You see through me so well, _Loki smirked. The two twirled around. The young maidens watched in awe of Loki.

_However, thy young maidens on the edge would believe thee so_, Sigyn sent him the scene of the few young maidens swanning about Loki.

Loki looked over to them and back to her. _Thou probably thinks they can clip the horns and ring the nose for ones fable warrior._He was not at all impressed.

_A stubborn bull turned prized beef _Sigyn laughed. _Tis quite imagery. They will want a chance to dance with you._

_Am I allowed to forsake others companionship? _Loki asked in a more serious tone.

_Aye, we'll see how it will benefit. Choose one who you think tis most worthy to dance with you,_Sigyn allowed.

The song was over and he led Sigyn over to the swooning maidens. Sigyn spoke for him.

"Young maidens, good evening, I am Loki," Sigyn spoke.

Some giggled at this. They all said their names. A shy brunette was Osk. A petite blonde was Kitta. A strawberry blonde was Embla. Sigyn could tell that even though Loki was troubled and evil at times, they still thought they could change him. Loki chose Embla. Which had been a good choice, Sigyn thought. She was more mature of the three. Sigyn watched them glide around the room and listened to their thoughts. Embla was at times feeling like a spring chicken and Loki felt bored. Sigyn found it most amusing.

Loki led her back to the original spot she was in and held his arm out for Sigyn. He was not impressed at all.

"Thank you maidens for the wonderful evening," Sigyn spoke. The girls swooned again.

_Well that came from me not you, tsk tsk tsk,_Sigyn walked away with Loki. _How was the dance?_

_Dreadful_, Loki gave her a side glance. _Did you not listen to her?_

_Yes, I did_, Sigyn and him stopped by the outdoor area of the grand hall. _She is most wooing with her presence and her words. Tis a wonderful thing you kept your mouth shut and thoughts to yourself. She is going to remember this night for many seasons to come._

_You must be playing a trick, tis not the truth? _Loki raised his eyebrows.

_Tis the truth, _Sigyn sighed. _Thou must remember that not all are fated for each other, but one can wish. And thou must respect other's wishes._She started to walk away._Come, tis too much for now._

Loki followed Sigyn down to the bridge toward the Bifrost.

_We are not going on another adventure are we? _Loki caught up to her and took her arm.

_Naye, tis too late to go adventuring _Sigyn and him made it to one fourth of the way on the bridge. She stopped and looked to the stars.

_We came to look at stars? _Loki questioned.

_What else would one come out here for? Do you see there with the blue dust by it? _Sigyn thought to him with almost of an awe sound.

_Aye _Loki didn't see where she was going with this.

_That's Jotunheim. A place those believe of a baron cold wasteland, others the perfect home._Sigyn liked Jotunheim.

_Doth not afraid of frost giants? _Loki asked.

_Naye, more curious about them. In all the seasons of being a Valkyrior, there have been few frost giants who have made it to Valhalla,_Sigyn looked over to him and then back to the realm._Tis my luck to have brought one to the gates. He was not cold nor ruthless, but strong and compassionate. When the gates opened, he thanked me for bringing him there and smiled as he walked into Valhalla._

_Did he turn into man? _Loki questioned. He thought about himself being the frost giant that he is and turning into man while reaching Valhalla.

_Naye. He was proud for what he was and you should too. Not many could say that they have danced with a frost giant. _Sigyn lightened up his spirits.

The two talked for quite a while. Sigyn and Loki ended up sitting on the bridge. Sigyn laid her legs off to one side.

_Doth will ever think I will have a maiden? _Loki asked. He was forlorn. If there was a maiden he wanted, she was nowhere in his grasp at all.

_Aye and Nay. _Sigyn looked at the stars. _You are longing for a partner yet you believe your burden is all of your own and no one's to share._

_Willst thou ever have a warrior? _Loki was curious. _Thou should. It would be a wonder not to have one._

_It would be too solemn for a Valkyrior, knowing her warrior hath fallen. Tis worse if he could not reach the gates of Valhalla. _Sigyn sighed.

_Was there ever a warrior? _Loki looked to Sigyn to see.

_Naye. Tis no warrior in sight for Glut Angrboda. I only see my duty and my duty alone. _Sigyn looked to him.

_Doth Sigyn thinkst the same way? _Loki looked back to the stars. He half wanted to know and the other half didn't.

Sigyn smiled. _I do not know the answer. I have never asked her, nor did I seek it in her mind._

Loki looked to her with astonishment and with ease._Tis late, and Heimdall is watching._Loki got up first and helped Sigyn up.

Sigyn looked back to the stars one last time. "Oh the realms and stars so bright, how tis a wish to stay out all night." She smiled for the first time with fullness. Loki thought it was one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen. A small part of him told him that the saying was a bit familiar, but didn't really think about it. Loki just shrugged it off and held out his arm for her.

_Be careful with what is said, _Heimdall thought to her. _I have caught on young Sigyn. Tis great for your presence here, but Loki will catch on if you slip up. He is always up to trickery._

_Thank you Heimdall, _Sigyn thought back as she walked away with Loki. _Thou will keep in mind. His mind hath sensed it, but did not fully recognize it. I shall watch my words more often._


	7. Chapter 7

The journey to Loki's stability has treaded on through the winter months. It was February in Midgard, when Sigyn took him back to the Midgardian realm. The two wore warmer clothes and headed to Manhattan. Instead of heading to the little coffee shop where they would always go in the past seasons, Sigyn took him around city area.

_Tis a joyous and sorrowful time of year _Sigyn had her hands in a fur muff. She had a long brown coat with fur inlay. Loki wore a thicker jacket as well.

_A dreadful time of year _Loki looked into the shops. _I am glad Asgard does not have this nonsense of a celebration._

Sigyn looked off to a young couple who kissed and walked out. The snow was falling upon them. _Well not all realms are made the same. Though I do agree that as Asgardians we do not have this though, it is also nice to see love in other realms. That there are not monsters lurking in other realms. Just those who live their lives like the rest. Though no one really believes there is. _Loki looked at her with sadness. He felt the same in some sense. _We must be thankful as well, for it wouldn't have made us who we are today._

The two walked on to Central Park. As they walked Tony and the rest of the Avengers were watching them from the tower.

"Is she taking him on a date?" Bruce had a cup of coffee in his hands. He stood watching the tv screens in the kitchen. Steve was sitting down and reading the paper. He would look up in intervals. Tony was behind the counter making himself a drink with coffee.

Natasha and Clint strolled in with Pepper behind them. Pepper headed towards the opposite side of the counter to Tony while Natasha and Clint went over to Bruce.

"I don't think so, she hasn't pulled any moves on him so far," Tony looked up and smiled at Pepper. "Happy Valentines Day." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Mmm," she smiled back. "Happy Valentines Day." It was nice that Tony did have soft spot, at times.

"They haven't even talked to each other," Steve chirped in. "Nor has he linked his arms in with hers. Unless Asgardian courting is different from ours?" He started to think.

"Don't think too hard, you might get a wrinkle," Tony grabbed another mug for Pepper. "Loki's got his mouth sown shut. She has a mask. They do not talk to each other at all. Though I did speak with that guy who owns the coffee shop they had visited for the past three-four times. He says she can read minds and not just that, but also look into your mind and find things you thought were well hidden."

"That's why she's with Loki," Clint crossed his arms. "They need someone who can get into his mind, just like he did to me."

"But is she on our side?" Natasha looked to Tony.

"Who knows? She could be playing both sides and have her own agenda," Tony smiled at her. Natasha rolled her eyes. She went over to the screens.

"If she did, what would she want with Loki?" Natasha brought up all the images of Sigyn.

"Too bad Thor wasn't here to clarify what her purpose is with him," Steve spoke.

"Why not find out from her anyways?" Tony gave the group a sneaky smile. "Test her abilities, see if it is true that she is his guardian." He started to walk towards a wall. Pepper looked at him with pursed lips. "Oh, Pepper it won't be that bad, what's the worse she could do. We're practically all here, and Loki was taken down once before, I believe it is possible to do it again. Hey on the brightside, no aliens."

"I don't think this is a good idea, I'm just going to hang back and watch with Pepper," Bruce watched as the rest shrugged and went with the idea.

Loki and Sigyn were in an area where it was just them and trees and a small open area.

_Do you ever show the other side? _Sigyn was talking about his Frost Giant form.

_No, not rarely_, Loki looked around. _I would rather keep the monster in its place._

_Being a Frost Giant does not make you a monster. Show me the other side, _Sigyn spoke.

Loki transformed himself. He looked to Sigyn with his red eyes.

_Does it feel any different? _She asked him. Sigyn wanted to touch him. She quickly shot down the thought.

_No, the same. _Loki answered.

_See, _Sigyn smiled. _The monster that is there is the one that feeds from time to time which lies in the mind and the heart, not your appearance._

Just then Loki looked to see Ironman, Black Widow, Captain America, and Hawkeye. He looked back Sigyn.

_Don't worry, I sensed them coming. I was wondering when we would meet them. _Sigyn turned to face them. Loki had changed back.

"Loki, don't be so blue," Tony joked. Loki got a bit mad from that. His face showed nothing.

_Stop, this is my fight not yours, _Sigyn warned him. Loki looked in shock to her.

"Tis enough of the insults and jokes, from all of you," Sigyn spoke. "I see you came to test me. I have been wondering when the time would come."

"I thought Loki was to stay in Asgard?" Steve asked.

"He is under my supervision, he is allowed to go wherever I go," Sigyn replied. "Your doubts are normal, but tis faith and trust you lack in those who are guardians."

"True, let's just cut to the chase," Tony started to speak until Sigyn cut him off.

"My purpose with Loki is to only serve in the Allfather's wishes," Sigyn answered his question. "Most believe false while others somewhat believe. I can see why; _has a hidden agenda, following a path of duty, knows where she stands,_and _just wants the same that happened to him to Loki._Still not believing, then this should show you." The four got ready for anything she had coming to them. Sigyn then showed all of them the scene of Loki's trial. After the scene was done, she waited to see what they thought.

"Still could be made up," Tony suggested.

"Since there seems to be no reasoning with you," Sigyn sighed. "Try the act that you have been thinking for a while now. You believe it is your only choice to be persuaded."

"Well if you say so," Tony tried to attack her.

Sigyn used her psychokinesis to stop him and shut down his armor. He drifted down to the snow and was unable to move. Clint was ready to release an arrow at her but she stopped it in midair. She made Clint and Natasha unable to move, since they were about to attack in combat. She waited for Steve to try his moves on her.

"You've chosen wisely," Sigyn looked to Steve. "Tis why you are so worthy to carry such burdens. When ever you shall die, your path to Valhalla will always be there."

_Such strength and power, yet you have no inclination to take over anyone, _Loki viewed upon her work.

_What would I gain from ruling? _Sigyn asked him. "Now, that you have your fulfillment, I wish to leave in peace."

She let the rest go. Her and Loki turned and walked away from them.

_What would you gain from ruling? _She asked him.

_I would gain acceptance, a throne, people that follow without question, _Loki responded.

_You can have that without controlling someone _Sigyn explained. _The only acceptance you need is from yourself. As for a throne, tis not always what it seems. Power may be what you believe comes out of it, but thats not all. There is the burden of watching out to those who follow you. You can not use them as minions for your own pleasure. And those that follow you without question doesn't always have to be the ones that are underneath of you. They can be ones standing side by side._

Loki thought upon those words and looked back onto his life of how he had always wanted to rule. They came back through the Bifrost.

"I see you have handled yourself well in the face of a fight," Heimdall retracted the sword.

Sigyn knew it was not for her. "Tis so as well."

"I'm meaning you, Loki," Heimdall smiled as the two left the Bifrost.

_He couldn't be, could he? _Loki looked to Sigyn who nodded.

_You need to give yourself more credit _Sigyn sighed. _You could have any moment tried something._

_But why would I? _Loki looked to her. _I wouldn't have gotten to far, nothing would be gained, it would be another lesson._

Sigyn didn't reply. She just smiled to herself. He was finally realizing about his actions. The two headed back to the castle. As she parted ways with him, she thought to him ._Happy Midgardian Valentine's Day._

Loki smiled to her as she walked away. The pain from the thread didn't matter to him one bit. It felt nice for someone to be beside him. Now only if it was Sigyn instead.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanos, a titan of evil who lead the Chitauri, paced back and forth waiting for someone to show. He had called himself Other in Loki's presence. After a few minutes of waiting, a being appeared. He was half blue and the other black. His hair was long with curls of white and gold. It was Malekith the Accursed, ruler of the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim.

"Malekith," Thanos growled. "I have been waiting."

"Wait no more," Malekith smiled. "I have reviewed our bargain and have come up with a new one."

"And what is it?" Thanos crossed his arms.

"The Tesseract can be yours along with some of the realms, except Asgard, Svartalfheim and Jotunheim. The Casket of Ancient Winters is mine along with the Twin Flame and we must get Loki on our side again." Thanos smiled.

"Loki is mine!" Thanos roared. "He is to wish for pain when I am through with him."

"No, Loki shall be with us," Malekith stood his ground. "He can't work alone. He's tried twice and failed. The third time he will have help from us. Once we use him then you can have him."

"But I gave him all that he needs," Thanos fumed.

"Yes, but you let him rule. Not a wise decision," Malekith advised. "You gave him the perfect idea of letting him think he was the ruler then you were going to take over him, but he couldn't finish the job. My plan is to use him as our little minion. We _let _him think that it is a three way of ruling, but it's only two. He will show us where our precious gifts lie. We will also tell him that we will get what he desire's most."

"How can he, when he is under that Valkyrior's power?" Thanos mused.

"Oh there is a way," Malekith looked around. "Make the Valkyrior believe he is ready and worthy to unleash him from his cage."

"Hmm. And what is it that you want with this _Twin Flame_?" Thanos wondered. "I have heard of her, but what exactly is she?"

"I want her as my bride," Malekith stopped and smiled. "She has powers that are unmatched by many. Once I have her, I can rule over Jotunheim very easily and it will be easy to take over Asgard as well as Midgard."

"How will you get Loki then? The Valkyrior watches him," Thanos tried to see all of the plan.

"In his dreams," Malekith winked. "Do you agree to this bargain?"

"Yes," Thanos smiled. "Let the preparation begin."

Weeks of passed and it was the day of April Fool's. Sigyn was going to take Loki one last time to Midgard to show him about the humans.

_I'm beginning to believe that you love Midgard, _Loki mused as the two went into Manhattan again.

_Yes. It is an interesting realm. _Sigyn gleamed. _Now, you have always been jealous of Thor, especially when he had his own day._

_Yes, Thorsday or the equivalent Thursday is annoying _Loki was annoyed.

_You shouldn't be, for today in Midgard tis April Fool's _Sigyn smiled. _A day filled of mischief and trickery. A day all to Loki._

_I seem to not remember this day, _Loki looked around and viewed those that played tricks upon one another. The two of them sat in an area where there were a lot of trickery afoot. This made Loki happy, to see those playing foolery amongst one another. Especially those that were quite witty with their tricks.

_Even the Avengers fall into this foolery _Sigyn showed the scenes of Tony pranking the group.

After the day was coming to an end, the two went the back to Asgard. Loki had thoughts of excitement and how that there was a day for him.

That night while sleeping, Malekith appeared in Loki's dream. They were in a black castle. Loki's mouth was not sewn shut.

"Loki," his voice whispered. "I am Malekith the Accursed, and I have a proposition for you."

"As you can see, I am useless for such propositions," Loki crossed his arms.

"Do you not remember the Other and the Chitauri?" Malekith stepped closer. Loki narrowed his eyes. "Aww you still do. Have you forgotten that they are waiting in the shadows, waiting to bring you the promise of pain?"

"I have not forgotten," Loki mused. "What is it that you want?"

"Just for you to make a deal with me," Malekith shrugged his shoulders. "It includes your chance at ruling Asgard and Jotunheim or if you want, to finish destroying it. Along with getting what you desire most. What do you desire most Loki?"

"What would I have to do?" Loki wanted to know everything before making a final decision.

"Just to become free once again, help us to find the Tesseract, the Casket of Ancient Winters, and the Twin Flame. Once, you have helped in all three, you are allowed to rule over those realms once we are done and have all of your desires," Malekith taunted.

"Hmmm. Sounds delightful, but I feel that it won't work," Loki thought. "Gaining leadership of realms doesn't fill my need anymore."

"And what does?" Malekith questioned. "Being free? This Valkyrior? She will do her duty then leave you. She will leave just like the rest. She doesn't harbor anything. Still want to be a ruler? Then you must remember it is always lonely at the top. With my guidance we can get everything you have desired. Come, Loki, what is it that you desire?"

Loki smiled. "I desire a Valkyrior."

"Oh?" Malekith was surprised.

"But not this one, I desire Sigyn and a realm to keep her in," Loki added on. "I accept your proposition, only on one condition."

"And what is that?" Malekith was curious.

"That I get Asgard, and it shall not be attacked ever again," Loki stood his ground.

Malekith smiled. "We have a deal."

Sigyn watched his dreams. She felt so betrayed and disappointed with herself. Was her lessons not enough? He was coming along so great. One act of propositions and he is back to where he started. Once the dream was done. She went Odin's mind and told him everything she knew.

It was hard for her the next days, she made it seem as if she had never knew about Loki's deal with Malekith. It was easy for Loki not to really think of what he was scheming. Although once they heard about battles in the other realms from the Chitauri and the Dark Elves, it had gotten harder for him.

Thor, Sif, and the Warrior Three went off to help in battle while Loki and Sigyn stayed.

_Why must we stay, we can help? _Loki asked.

_You know why we cannot go, _Sigyn answered. _Your thoughts have become dark once again Loki. Who has visited you? _She knew but she wanted to hear it from him.

_I have grown weary of this persona of myself. It is too weak and looked down upon. I wish to have what I desire _Loki looked over to her.

A guard showed up to them. "Heimdall wishes for your presence." The two headed to him not thinking another word.

"What is it Heimdall?" Sigyn asked.

"Thor has asked for your assistance on Svartalfheim. You must go to him, both of you." Heimdall demanded. The two agreed and were shot to Svartalfheim.

There they met Thor and the gang in a battle against the Dark Elves. There they helped in the fight until Malekith came.

"Kill the rest except for Loki and the Valkyrior!" He exclaimed. Waves of Dark Elves hit the group.

Loki grabbed Sigyn. _We will be safe. Let them die._

_Never! Loki you take this step and you will go back six. I will not allow this. _She then used her mind to fling back the waves for miles.

"Come, into the woods," Sigyn tugged Loki while the rest followed. "In order for our safety, Sif you must become me. You will then call Heimdall to take you back." Sigyn then thought to her about how Loki has fallen into his old self. The two then quickly changed. Sif looked like Sigyn and Sigyn wore her celebration attire.

_You had that underneath? _Loki mused.

_I always had it underneath. One more layer and I am in my Valkyrior. _Sigyn told a half truth. There was another layer above her Valkyrior. It was her Jotunheim attire. _Oh Loki, Loki Loki. Do not fall under his delights. He is just using you._

_Do not put forth more of your fables into my mind. I grow restless of these fantasies. I will never be the good that you and the rest seek. I am only mischief alone. I am accepted by no one. Once I rule, I shall create my acceptance. I don't need your help unless it is by taking over them. _Loki thought.

"Heimdall! Take Thor and the gang back, leave Loki and I here." Sigyn yelled.

"No!" Thor and the gang called as they were brought back to Asgard.

"I will not help you go back into the deep Hell you put yourself through," Sigyn tried to tell him. "My heart breaks with this madness. You must stop!"

_Ha! I have no feelings back to you. I only want Sigyn and since I have the means of getting her, I shall so endure them. _Loki thought.

Sigyn could see the looming images of Malekith's visit in his mind.

"Seek all you want, but no one else knows the whereabouts of the Twin Flame besides me. And Sigyn will never come to you for I also know where she is. I will protect the realms by letting you free." Sigyn stood her ground.

_I will find them without you _Loki laughed.

_No, you won't. _Sigyn sighed. She stepped closer to him. Her right hand held his face while her thumb grazed his lips from left to right. The thread balled into her thumb and freed Loki's mouth. It was astonishing to him. She then put the thread onto his wrist. _To always remember what you have done. _Sigyn took a step back. _You might have thought you were a monster and though that you will never be fully good like the rest. I viewed your darkness a shade to the ever bright light. I thought of you as an equal. I accepted you. Don't let your mind ever swade your heart. _Sigyn touched her heart. She smiled a closed lip smile as she turned to stone. It was the hardest of stones that could not be broken by anything even when sent to a sun.

With one last glimpse of her, she was drew up by Heimdall and dispersed into Midgard. Loki was left there staring at her empty spot and touching his lips. He felt for a second that it was a mistake.


	9. Chapter 9

"Heimdall!" Thor yelled. "Take us back!"

Heimdall shot three strikes from the Bifrost. One to Midgard, which was Sigyn and the other two were to Jotunheim. Afterwards he pulled the sword out and stepped down. "I am not allowed." He started walking to the front.

"What doth mean not allowed?" Thor followed him. "What happened to Glut and my brother?" The group followed in step behind. Sif took away the mask and pulled down the part covering her mouth.

"We need to help them," Sif demanded.

"No one needs to do anything just yet," Odin appeared looking solemn.

"What happened father?" Thor demanded to know.

"Glut Angrboda has sacrificed herself to save the realms," Odin closed his eye. He opened it and then looked to Sif. "Sif, head to the Valkyriors and deliver them a message. You must go like that with mask and all. Hide yourself, but once you are there then you can reveal yourself to Brunhilde from there she would know what to do. As for the rest, we must prepare for battle. In hopes it will be a swift one, with Glut protecting the Twin Flame and Sigyn."

"What doth means father?" Thor was ready for battle.

"Glut chose to create herself and the two into statues. Glut is on Midgard, while the rest is hidden. Loki, however, is free. He has teamed up with Malekith and Thanos." Odin stood strong. "They plan on attacking all the realms, starting with Midgard."

"I must go to Midgard and warn the others," Thor started to walk back to where he once was.

"No!" Odin stamped his staff. Thor looked back to him. "We will need you here. In due time you will be allowed to go back to Midgard, but the three will come here. They are after the Tesseract, the Casket of Ancient Winters. Glut stopped them from achieving the Twin Flame, and the Valkyrior Sigyn. We must do our part. Heimdall will tell you everything you need to know the whereabouts of Glut." He then walked off with the rest following except for Thor.

"Heimdall, what has happened to the two?" Thor was asking about Loki and Sigyn.

He looked out to the stars. "Malekith has struck a bargain with Loki. He agreed. Glut freed Loki only to protect the rest of the realms. He seems quite unsure of himself right now. Malekith and him have retreated back to his castle. From there I cannot see. The two have joined forces and have hidden themselves from me. However, she has been found by your friends." Heimdall smiled. "She will be safe for now."

The statue stuck down in the middle of a desert located around the same place as Miljoner was thrown at. It created a crater with the statue standing perfectly balanced.

Jane Foster along with Darcy Lewis and a couple of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents drove to the site as they read the incoming signal. As they got there, the group surrounded the crater. Jane and a few agents going first down into it. Jane wanted to be the first one there.

She looked upon the statue in wonder. Jane immediately called Tony.

"Tony here," he spoke to her.

"It's not Thor," Jane was a bit sad to say. "Although, it is a statue."

"A statue? Of Thor? Is he sending you a love token?" Tony inquired. "Or did Odin turn Loki into a statue and sent him to Earth as a token of payment?"

"No, its a woman," Jane walked all around the statue.

"Does it look anything like Loki? He could have been turned into a woman then a statue and then sent down here," Tony sounded as if he was shrugging his shoulders.

"No, not from what I can tell," Jane stood in front of her again. "She's smiling." She murmured to herself.

"Jane, you have to speak up, no mumbling," Tony scoffed. "Be like your boyfriend and talk loud!"

Jane rolled her eyes. "I said she's smiling."

"Smiling?" Tony was confused. "Who would be smiling while being turned into a statue?"

"I don't know," Jane paused. One of the agents were telling her something. "Tony, we're bringing her to you."

A helicopter came by the next thirty minutes. The agents created a rig to get a grip of the statue and hoisted it up. It was then lifted to a truck. The truck then took it to a small cargo airplane from there it reached Manhattan within a few hours. Jane and Darcy went with the statue.

The two of them followed the agents into the Stark Tower up to the Avenger Penthouse. There they met the group. The agents placed the statue into Dr. Banner's Lab area. He looked up from his workstation to watch the crew take away all of the riggings and left only the statue. Afterwards the agents left.

Tony greeted the two. "Didn't think you would want to show up here?"

"Its hard when there has been so many bridges opened to here, and each one is not him," Jane smiled. "I had to come. Plus, this statue interests me." The three of them walked to Bruce's lab.

Bruce was intrigued by her. When the three showed up, all of them took a closer look at her.

Tony smirked to Bruce. "I asked Jane if it looked like Loki. Does look it to you?" He leaned up against the statue.

Bruce shook his head. He was kind of nervous having Jane and Darcy there. Bruce scanned the statue. Her upper facial feature was hard to read. "No, not at all. I think we should start scanning it and taking samples." He got a small chisel and hammer. He tried to get a piece off. Nothing would happen. He tried again, only this time harder and the chisel tip bent. Bruce looked at it.

"That's odd," he put the tools down. He walked around the statue again. "No, chips anywhere or cracks. I want to get a full scan on this." This hinted that everyone was to leave and let him do his work. Which they did comply. A couple hours later. Bruce came up to the living area with the statue on a robotic platform dolly. It was positioned next to a wall area.

All of the team was there except for Thor. Steve, Natasha, and Clint examined the statue.

"So this is what all the fuss is about?" Steve circled it. "Tony, you lied, it doesn't look anything like Loki." Tony shrugged his shoulders and got himself a drink and sandwich. He took a bite out of it and leaned against the table.

"Bruce what do you have for us?" Natasha inclined.

"This material, whatever she is made out of or turned into, is unbreakable," Bruce handed out folders to everyone. "The other guy wouldn't even be able to try. She's practically made out to a similar material the Miljoner is made out of, but unbreakable on all accounts. Even with chemicals, fire, and everything else I tried. Although, she's still alive in some sense. Frozen like."

"Like Capsicle over there?" Tony moved his head towards Steve after taking another bite.

"Somewhat the same area, but not entirely," Bruce crossed his arms. "She could at any point come back full of life."

"Well, in case she does, I don't want her out and about," Tony thought for a moment. "We can keep the statue for safekeeping, in the cage that was built if Loki ever came to visit again. It should hold her, if she ever came back. Let's just hope that she's not going to and if she does, she's not as crazy as him," Tony then went over to the wall and pushed a few buttons. There the wall slid up and there was a small hall that had another door. The robotic dolly followed him into the chamber. It was a cylinder shape with a door leading to a bathroom area. The statue was set off and into the middle of the room. It was faced towards the door. Tony looked over to windowed area. It was the imprint of Loki when he was pummeled by the Hulk. He smiled and went out. "There. She won't harm anyone, and no one knows we have her." He spoke as the wall slid back into place, camouflaging the passageway. "We can also keep watch of her too. There's built in camera's."


	10. Chapter 10

The Dark Elf castle was made of black bricks and iron. In a ghostly lounge area was Malekith and Loki. There were a few guards around them and some advisors. They had been going over where the Tesseract and the Casket of Ancient Winters is held. There was a plan on how to capture these items.

"Loki, your plan is nice, but I rather not have you the front runner," Malekith commanded. "It is too easy for that to happen. I want you to disguise yourself as one of the guards. I need to find out the whereabouts of the Twin Flame." Loki was about to detest. "You struck a bargain with me. I did not struck one with you. You want to rule, you follow my commands."

"And how am I to know they are just?" Loki speculated. "How am I to know the end result can be achieved?"

"Have faith. We will strike early in the morning, leave and get rest," Malekith demanded. As Loki started to walk away. Malekith called after him. "Don't let that weak guard of yours get the better of you. Just be thankful I or Thanos didn't get a hold of her."

Loki kept walking. He had already grown tired of Malekith and his commands. He walked to a chamber that was given to him. It was black and dreary. Something that Loki would have liked at the time if it wasn't for his blasted thoughts he was having at the time. Loki decided to bathe himself and get rid of the memories that started to haunt him. He couldn't though, it came whether he liked it or not.

_Glut! _Loki thought to her as he viewed his books. _Are you sure you have read all of my collection?_

_Yes I have and ask again I will not repeat myself _Glut thought back she was walking to his chamber with the last of the stack he loaned her. _And no I will not read your current ones, because I am here with you when you start writing them. It seems redundant._

_At times I don't feel so much self loathing as much when I write to her, _Loki grabbed his current book and flipped through the pages.

_Well, from the scenes you showed me, it seemed as if she was your stability, _Glut came into his room. _Maybe one day you will have your own stability and she will one day see you as well._

_One day _Loki sighed and shut the book knowing that one day might never come.

Loki dried himself off and got into his night attire. It was a silk tunic and pants. He went to sleep still thinking about Glut and how he had betrayed her.

In the morning, he was prepared and ready to go. Malekith explained to him that he was to wear this cape over him and he must be in his Jotunheim form, since the Elves were a blue white race. The group stormed off to Asgard with a path Loki shown them to get to Midgard without using the Bifrost.

At Midgard the army arrived taking down forces here and there. The Warrior's three and guards battled those from going forward, however, Malekith and Loki came in a different area. Malekith and his crew headed to a chamber where there precious treasure lie while Loki walked to corridors. He stopped when he heard a familiar voice and hid. There in the next hallway was his father and what looked to be Sigyn's parents.

"Allfather, what has happened to our daughter?" Sigyn's father demanded to know in a hushed voice. He was ready for battle with his golden armor.

"She is safe along with Glut and the Twin Flame upon Midgard," Odin spoke back in the same tone. "You should also seek safety as well."

Sigyn's mother gasped and clutched onto her husband trying to hold back the tears. Her strawberry blonde hair hid her face.

"You were to protect her," her husband grew angry. "We made a trust with you. She was to be protected at all times."

"Iwaldi, Freya," Odin looked at the two. "We knew that this one day would come. Glut sacrificed herself to protect the realms. She didn't do it to give up. They are safe from those who want to use them for power. Sigyn knew this when she made the trust with Glut along with the Twin Flame. They are safe."

"I have heard rumors of the closeness between Glut and your son. Tis True?" Iwaldi asked. Freya looked up between.

"Yes," Odin spoke. "Thou shalt not protest for my son still yearns for your daughter."

The were about to talk more when guards showed up and the three of them hurried away.

_The three are on Midgard _Loki smiled to himself. He then went to go find Malekith. As he did, he spotted him with Thor. Loki decided to watch this in hiding as well.

"What have you done to my brother?" Thor spoke as he defended the Tesseract and the Casket of Winters.

Malekith was ready to fight. "Just showed him the way unlike that Valkyrior that imprisoned him. Although I see why no one wants him. One who is lost in his own thoughts with no way out. It's easy to get one to follow when one is like that. Don't worry the use of your brother will be short lived. I am here to gain the Casket of Winters and the Tesseract and be on my way to pick up my bride." He shot Thor who hurled back into a wall.

Thor got up and kept stalling him. "Glut would never become your's!"

Malekith laughed. "I wasn't yearning for Glut. The Twin Flame is want I want, though she is in hiding as well along with Loki's precious Sigyn and his annoying guard. I have heard though that if one turns into a statue they all turn into one. My forces tell me that they are not in Jotunheim or anywhere else except for _Midgard_." He smiled as he got the Casket of Winters. "When one goes, they all go."

Just then Loki came out of hiding and grabbed the Tesseract. He discarded the cape and turned back to a flesh color. "I knew you were up to something most foul," Loki narrowed his eyes at Malekith. "Thanks for the explanation. However, I'll get to Midgard first." With that he left. Malekith laughed as he watched him leave.

"Hahaha. Fool. You have led the way to find the three," Malekith started to walk away. As he did Thor fought with him to stay. More guards came in helped. This then caused Thor to leave to see his father and the Warrior's Three.

"Father!" Thor boomed. "Loki once again has the Tesseract and is in Midgard. Though Malekith has the Casket of Winters and will be descending upon Midgard soon."

"None to fear my son," Odin smiled. "You are to go to Midgard and follow your brother. We will keep them back for a few days."

Loki landed in the park where him and Glut were once. He walked to Stark's Tower. He reached it within a few minutes.

Jarvis spoke to the Avengers, "Loki Laufeyson is coming up the elevator."

Clint and Natasha stood as the first line of defense, while Tony and Steve was the second line. Bruce took Jane and Darcy away from the living area.

As the elevator doors opened, Loki took a step out and stood there staring at them. "I believe you have a friend of mine, it will do you justice if you return her to me."

"We're not going to just let you waltz back into our lives without a welcome back," Tony took a swig of his drink. "You still owe us from last time."

"Yes, but soon darkness and ice will be upon us. It would be wise to hand her over," Loki smiled. "I know you have her."

"Who Jane?" Tony smirked. "I mean she's beautiful and all but she's Thor. I don't think you want to take her."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Not her. Thor's maiden is no concern of me."

"You want Darcy?" Tony looked aghast.

"Not her either," Loki was getting furious. "Let me make this more clear for you."

"Please do so," Tony gestured with his hand. "We are all wondering who it is you want. Since it's clearly not Jane or Darcy and definitely not Black Widow. Who is it that you want so badly. Which is new to me, seeing as if you don't look to me like the romantic type."

"The statue," Loki spoke.

"You want the statue? I am rich but I the statue of Liberty is that way," Tony was stalling as he pointed. "We don't have a statue. Although, if you stay here, we could probably find you one, or make you into one."

"Seeing as there is Thor's maiden here, the statue is here and you are making jest," Loki took a step closer. Clint was ready to shut off an arrow. "It will be easier all on yourselves if I get her back."

"Why do you want this statue so much?" Tony pondered. As he was about to come up with some witty line, lightning crashed just outside on the landing strip. There came walking into the living area was Thor. "Good, we could use your help."

Thor walked past the group and up to his brother. "Have faith my brother, we will turn her back." He patted his shoulder as Loki looked away.

"Is there something going on here?" Steve asked.

"Yes, but first where is the statue maiden?" Thor demanded. "We need to see her." The others didn't say a word. "Loki won't take her. She is safe here brother. As you are as well."

"Woah, woah, woah," Tony put up his hands. "There's something you're not telling us."

"A war has broken out, the Casket of Winters has been stolen and next treasure they want is here on Midgard," Thor quickly explained. "Malekith the Accursed Dark Elf is leading his realm to conquer the rest of the realms with Thanos. The information leading to the next desired treasure is through that statue. Tis not a time to fight. Loki is on our side."

"That's new," Clint mumbled. "But I still want to an arrow through his eye socket." Loki didn't care.

"Alright, stand down," Steve knew nothing was going to happen. "Banner, Jane, Darcy, you can come back now. It's safe."

Thor's eyes lit up on the sound of her name. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Show us the maiden," Loki demanded.

"We're getting to that," Tony walked over to a keypad typed some buttons in. The passageway was shown. Loki and Thor followed Tony. Another door open and there in the center was the statue. Loki pushed his way through the two to get close to her.

"She's still the same," his voice full of relief. The rest watched between the Norse Gods in confusement.

Thor walked around her. "Aye she is. Where there other statues found?" He asked the group. Jane made her way through. Darcy stood back with Banner.

"No," Jane shook her head. She ran up and hugged Thor. "She was the only one."

"Tis odd, there was suppose to be three," Thor pondered.

"She was taken by Heimdall after she was turned," Loki thought. "She was shot to Midgard. The three went with her. The other two bridges were to Jotunheim and Malekith said they were not there."

"Father said the same," Loki looked at the lips of Glut. "He spoke of Glut protecting two."

"Aye and Malekith spoke that one goes that they all go," Thor looked to Jane. "Are you sure there were no others?" Jane nodded her head.

"Okay, explain," Tony finally spoke.

"This maiden here is Glut Angrboda, Loki's sworn in Guardian," Thor announced.

"Wait, this is the maiden that stopped all of us at once during Valentine's day?" Natasha asked Thor.

"Yes," Loki answered.

"How could someone so powerful be turned into stone?" Steve asked.

"Quite simple," Loki stared into the stone smile. "She was sworn in to guide me away from turmoil and could only release me when I was worthy enough. If released me when I wasn't, she would turn to stone. It went the same with me, if I tried to release myself, I would turn to stone just like her," he looked at his wrist with the black lines around his wrist. "Malekith struck a deal with me and she found out about his plan. She sacrificed herself to save the Sigyn and the Twin Flame from us."

"So how do you turn her back?" Bruce spoke up from the back.

"Become worthy in her eyes," Loki sighed.

"That's simple enough," Tony crossed his arms. "For everyone else, but thats pretty hard for you though."

Loki turned to him. "I don't know how to become worthy in her eyes. If I knew, this would not have happened."

Tony looked to Thor who looked at Loki. "Brother, we will find a way. Father has a plan to keep them at bay while we figure this out."

"There is no other way Thor," Loki shot him a glance. "It is I who only can turn her back to what she once was. Nothing is able to, not even Allfather."

"At least let them try," Thor argued with his brother. He walked away from Jane up to Loki and took the Tesseract away. "There is always a way Brother. We will get Glut back along with keeping Sigyn safe as well as the Twin Flame."

"Leave me with her," Loki spoke.

"As you wish brother," Thor and the rest went out.

The passageway doors shut. Tony went to the screens. He watched Loki pacing back and forth in front of the statue. Every once in awhile, he would look at her. Tony put it in one big screen.

"I like this side to your brother," Tony called out to Thor who kissed Jane's hand. "He's in his cage without even knowing it. Now we know his weakness, statues."

"I don't think statues are his weakness," Steve watched Tony.

"Ten bucks says he get kisses the statue," Tony looks Steve.

"I don't think he's that mad," Steve denies.

"I don't know, he is a box full of crazy cats," Bruce comes up to them.

"See, Bruce agrees," Tony crosses his arms. "Thor do you think your brother would start kissing the statue?"

"I don't believe so," Thor and Jane went to the screen as well. The rest followed. "Though there was this one time with a horse, but that was merely curiosity and a strange quest. Besides he still yearns for our childhood friend Sigyn. Glut know's Sigyn and has fought along beside her."

"Your brother actually had a heart?" Tony gasps.

Before Thor started to respond. Loki stopped and looked at the statue. He started to speak to it.


	11. Chapter 11

Loki had been throwing his thoughts to Glut but nothing was happening. He was feeling several emotions; angry, guilty, remorse, depressed, and a bit crazy. He couldn't stand it anymore. Glut had to come back to life. She was to key to everything. A key to find Sigyn, a key to stop this mess, a key to save the Twin Flame. A key that he had no idea he had until she let go.

"Would you drown out my anguish thoughts that keep me in this sudden state?" Loki spoke softly to the stone smile. Nothing in return came. It was a hard hit for him.

"Can't hear him all the way," Tony mentioned. "Nor can we see him. Jarvis put him on the projector, turn up the volume, oh and make some popcorn. That would be great." Some of the others looked at him with disgust. He just shrugged his shoulders. "What? It's making for some great entertainment. I don't see any of you acting like this."

"Yes, sir," Jarvis spoke.

The image they were watching went to a projector screen that came down in front of the couches. Tony went over and sat in the middle of the chairs watching this entertainment. Clint sat on another couch with Natasha leaning up against it. Bruce, Steve and Darcy sat around the same area. Jane and Thor stood back behind them whispering. It was starting to be a heated discussion. Jane did not like Loki and she did not want to be in the same presence as him.

Loki sighed and started to pace back again. He decided to let all of his anger and built up emotion out to it. He knew the others

"You stand in silence, mocking my ever presence with that ghostly smile!" He would look at her again. "Patiently as always. This, this!" He looked at his wrist, showing it to her as if she could see it. "Is a mark that is beneath the reminder you have bestowed upon yourself. Only three days past and it feels like seasons. I have no inclination of how worthy you believe I must be to end your silence. You are the key to end all madness yet here you are a thorn in my side."

"I think he's sexually frustrated," Tony spoke to the rest. "Is your brother a virgin?" He looked over to Thor?

"Tony!" Natasha scorned.

Clint laughed while Bruce and Steve felt awkward.

Darcy added in, "I don't know what's more awkward watching Loki or Tony's question?"

"Both," Bruce agreed.

Thor was a bit confused by the word until Jane whispered into his ear. He then understood it. The Norse God had another word for it.

"He is not a virgin," Thor went on slowly. "There was two more times besides the horse, that ended up with a wolf and snake but tis only curiosity and strange quests. Tis normal. There are many stories of warriors consummating with a creature like one warrior tried to consummate with a Bilgen Snipe."

"That is more than I actually needed to know," Tony spoke as he got up to go get some popcorn. He got several bowls to share with the rest. He sat back down and passed them out. The group started on munch on them.

Loki stopped and looked at her. He then turned in his Jotunheim form. "Is this what you wanted to see?"

"Things are getting exciting," Tony munched on his popcorn. "Loki's turning into colors of how he feels right now."

"Though he is of Asgard," Thor spoke. "He is a Frost Giant. Do not mock him."

Still nothing happened with Sigyn. She stood there in silence. She could hear him, sense him, but nothing triggered any effect of bringing her back to life.

"In a time, needed most, you leave," Loki looked hurt to her. "As the same as Sigyn and my father. All of you withheld what I desired most; what could have end my worries. Things I should have been told and when upon doing so, you all leave!" He was at the same point he had found out he was a Frost Giant. He turned back into his flesh tone. "Yet you still stand here in silence mocking me with that annoying smile! I should destroy you instead." His voice turned menacing. His eyes grazed over her form calculating on what he could do to her. "I could smash you into several pieces." He was met again with silence. "But where would that leave me?" His voice went somber.

"Anyone up for a bet?" Tony murmured. "I say Loki is going to kiss the statue at any moment?"

Loki sighed. "You have kept me from falling off my own made ledge, you have reminded me of the simipilar times when I was with Sigyn, and has wished for some of this inner turmoil to stop." He looked away as he had said this and looked back to Glut seeing nothing has changed. "Why have you not become yourself again?!" He almost yelled at her. "Have my words not been enough? Do you seek more in the pleasure of my pain? Is this what you want to see? I could inflict more than needed."

If Sigyn could speak she would. It was almost like a dream for her. She didn't want to see him in pain. She wanted to tell him that he was so close to becoming worthy, until he took a wrong path again. This was good for him. His issues being spoken, his needs being heard. It was only a matter of time when he will find himself worthy without needing to be seen worthy in her eyes or anyone else's for that matter. There she would come back to life and their bonds broken.

"He must not hurt himself," Thor was concerned. "We must stop him if he does." Thor started to step away from Jane who looked scared and concerned.

"Let me handle this," Tony he smiled.

"This doesn't look good," Bruce observed.

"Jarvis, put me on the mircophone with Loki's prison cell," Tony asked.

"Yes sir." Jarvis did. "You may speak now."

"Hey Gonzo," Tony spoke. Loki looked around for the sound of the speakers. He spotted a few camera's. "I am told that you are not allowed to hurt yourself in any way or form, but if you would like us to hurt you, just ask."

Loki closed his eyes and smiled in distaste. "You would most thoroughly enjoy that."

"Pretty much," Tony shrugged his shoulders. "I also have an ongoing bet that you're going to end up kissing the statue." Natasha rolled her eyes. "You should prove your brother wrong and kiss it."

"She has a name!" Loki looked furiously up at the camera. "And a kiss would not break the bond. This is not some Midgardian fable that is told to children. I have only a few days, until the war is brought here and your precious Midgard is going to be ruled by Thanos and Malekith. The three maidens will be under their control and I will be left with nothing and all is forsaken."

"That will not happen brother!" Thor boomed. It echoed in the prison.

"Take it down a notch and then speak, he can hear you just fine," Tony wriggled his pinky in one of his ears. "No need for yelling."

"They will come for her," Loki looked back to Sigyn. "To seek information of where the Twin Flame hides to use Sigyn as bait."

"Why don't you just leave her the way she is then?" Darcy piped up.

"It sounds like a good plan, but I can see where Loki's coming from," Steve spoke. "Thanos and Malekith would just destroy the world in process and whatever else there is. Then again he won't be able to get what he wants most. This Twin Flame must be pretty special. What is it?"

"She is told to be extraordinary. Very powerful," Thor spoke. "She has the power of two flames, one is blue, while the other is red. There is not much on her background or what she looks like. It is said that she has been in hiding from those that seek her out to use her power against her will."

"And this Glut know's exactly where she is, along with this Sigyn?" Steve asked again.

"Yes," Both Thor and Loki spoke. Then Loki thought of something.

"Yet, there was something a mist between my father and Sigyn's" Loki started to pace back and forth. His chin in his fingers.

"Wait," Thor spoke. "You have seen Sigyn's parents with Father? What was spoken?"

"Yes," Loki pondered back on the scene. "That this was going to happen with Glut. There's something there that needs to be spoken." He looked to Sigyn. "Again, with the silence."

Tony laughed. Loki looked up at him in fury again.

"Microphone off," Tony commanded. He laughed again.

Loki narrowed his gaze. He went back to pondering and talking back to the statue. Some of the Avengers had gotten bored of it. Bruce went to the lab and started to see about the Tesseract. Darcy headed to a guest room. Clint and Natasha went to their bedroom. Steve followed as well. Jane and Thor kept talking as they walked away.

"Oh, come on!" Tony protested. "No one finds this amusing anymore?"

As he said this, Pepper stepped out of the elevator.

"What's amusing?" She smiled. Tony turned around and looked at her with longing.

"Oh, you know, crazy Norse god talking to a statue," Tony got up to greet her with a kiss.

"Thor's here?" She spoke after he kissed her.

"Well, him too," Tony shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Loki came for the statue that landed in the desert."

"He's here!?" She started to panic.

"Don't worry, he's in his cage," Tony put an arm around her. "Besides, we gave him a toy to play with, hence the statue. In the meantime, we should let him alone with his toy and we should go and enjoy this moment in the bedroom. We have several guests."

"I saw that part," Pepper shook her head slightly at him. "This means you can't always be locked away in your lab."

"Well, I still do that," Tony smiled. Pepper smiled at him. The two then left.

Loki at times yelled at the statue. He was on a roller coaster of emotion. Around five in the morning, he finally sat himself against the wall facing her. His arms rested on scrunched up knees. His head bowed in almost defeat. He would whisper to her now again before finally dozing off into slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

It was dark with a small glow of blue light coming closer to Loki. He squinted at it trying to see what it was. As it came closer, shadows of figures came into view. Once it reached him he saw who they were. It was Thor and the Avengers. It was Tony's reactor that pierced through the darkness. The glow gave off a somber hue.

"Brother," Thor's voice cut the silence. "We have fought and won against Malekith and Thanos. We are leaving."

Loki had so many questions. He stood there for a moment in silence before asking questions. "Where am I? Is Sigyn safe? What about Glut and the Twin Flame? Father?"

"They are all fine." Thor did not answer his first question. The Avengers behind him started to turn and walk away. Loki was about to take a step forward. "Not so Brother," Thor spoke again. "The Avengers and I are leaving. You will remain here for punishment of breaking the bond." With that Heimdall struck them and flashed them upwards.

"I'm completely alone," Loki assumed. "Alone in this total darkness."

Thor's voice called to him. "Not so. There is someone here waiting. One word from their lips will allow you to come back to Asgard." His voice faded out.

Loki looked around to see if there was anyone, but all he did see was darkness. He turned around once more and saw small faint red orange light. He walked to it. As he saw a figure he smiled, knowing that his endearment of this darkness would end.

"I'm not alone in this world afterall," he spoke with such relief. "Please tell me who you are." As he got there he stopped. "No." His voice showing his pain. It was Glut but in her statue form. He landed upon his knees. "No." He whispered. "I won't ever get out. I won't ever escape! Not with you like this!" The light started to fade out and he started to sink into the darkness. He embraced the statue holding on for his life. "I will not let go of you. You are the last bit of hope I have." He could feel himself being tugged more by the darkness. His hold slipping away from her. As the light finally slipped away, the darkness took a hold and pulled one last time on him; pulling him into the black abyss.

Thor laid a thick blanket on his sleeping brother and placed a cup of coffee next to him. Loki woke up in a jolt, shaken from his tormented dream. He anxiously looked around to see that Glut was still there. He then looked to his brother who was sitting beside him with a coffee mug in his hands.

"Terrible dream, Brother?" Thor looked at him. He didn't know if he should put a hand upon his shoulder.

"One of the many," Loki looked down at the mug placed in front of him. He masked his emotions away.

"You look worn," Thor stated. "Drink, will cheer you up."

Loki took the mug and pressed it to his lips. It was hot but not in the least that would burn.

"Black and bitter," Loki murmured. He then shuddered at the thought of his dream.

"Nah, tis bittersweet," Thor smiled. "Just like you." He laughed and patted him on the back finally trying to break the ice. Loki smiled a bit and laughed a little. "Come, we must break our fast." Loki looked to her. Thor looked as well then back to him. "She will still be there." Loki looked back to him. The two stood up and the blanket fell to the ground. Both doors opened again.

The kitchen was filled with all of the Avengers and company. Loki sat down at the table unnoticed by some. He was grateful. He didn't want to bring anymore attention to himself. Steve was sitting next to him reading the paper while Bruce started to walk in coffee mug in hand. Thor was cooking breakfast while Tony was helping himself to a drink. Pepper was out on the balcony talking on the phone. Natasha and Clint were just walking in.

Once everyone arrived all of them sat down and had breakfast. Thor sat next to his brother to give him company. The group was laughing and enjoying their time together. After thirty minutes or so the, group dispersed leaving Loki to go back to the visit Glut. Once he was there someone came in behind. It was the coffee shop owner.

"What are you doing here?" Loki looked at the warm chocolate man.

"I was asked to be integrated only if you two were around," the coffee shop owner smiled. "How long has she been like this?"

"For a few days now," Loki sighed.

"She will come back," the owner spoke.

"You sound so confident," Loki bemused. "I have been trying for the past moments and nothing has seem to show from it."

"You can only fail so many times before succeeding," the coffee shop owner smiled. "Come, I've heard you've been in this room for too long now. A breath of fresh air would be nice."

The two stepped out to see Nick Fury with Agent Maria Hill and Agent Phil Coulson talking to all of the Avengers and group. Nick Fury was explaining to them about the intel that they found and the group needed to leave immediately. He stopped in mid sentence upon viewing the two.

"What the Hell is going on here Stark?!" Nick Fury gazed over to Tony who only shrugged and smiled. "Old Man, you have no jurisdiction of letting that demigod out."

"He was out beforehand, so I don't see what the fuss is about," the coffee owner smiled to him. The group looked confused at him except for Tony.

"Old Man, I don't have time for this," Nick Fury shook his head. "Agent Hill, call up the other agents for the deportation of the statue and I need the restraints that were especially made for him." She did. The other Avengers looked between the two.

"Her name is Glut Angrboda," the coffee shop owner spoke. "Not some statue, Son."

"You won't fool me," Nick Fury passed by the others to stand in front of him. "This is a statue in place of her. This is not her herself."

"It is. Remember when you first met her when you were six?" the owner asked. "I had just gotten around to your side when two men tried to rob us. She came to protect you when you I was trying to reason with them. She took both of them down. She saved our lives."

The group was astonished by the information being told. "When you were 13 you saw her again at New Years."

"I don't believe you," Nick Fury stated. "She is not a statue."

"See for yourself," the owner smiled. "I bet you ten dollars as Jack Fury, it is her."

Nick Fury grumbled something and went inside the passageway only to come out cursing. He pulled out a ten dollar bill and gave it to his father who only smiled.

"Well, since we got that over with," Nick Fury went back into command mode. "We need to hightail it out of here. We have intel about where the next incoming strike is going to be at."

The group was on the helicarrier. Jack Fury had come along as well. Tony could not find information about him at first until he began snooping around with Steve's background. Jack was a war pilot and fought with Captain America back in the day. Although he should be dead by now, Jack was one of the test subjects to the same serum that Steve took. Though Jack's didn't have the same effect. Jack however has gotten to live longer and knows that in a few years time, it will be his turn to be buried among his family and soldiers that he fought alongside with.

The statue was moved into a prison area that resembled the one in Stark's Tower. Loki wished to be kept with her. Bruce and Tony were working in the lab while Natasha and Clint went to catch up on shield information. Phil was with Jack, Steve, and Thor. Thor was asking Phil where Jane was off to. Jane did not like Loki and she didn't want to be in the same vicinity as him. She also had much work to do as well. Her and Darcy were flown to Iceland, the next strike due to the intel. Odin had ordered Heimdall to create certain weather patterns that would indicate where Malekith was going to strike next. Jane and her gang kept following it.

The Helicarrier was off to Iceland. As they reached the area, the Helicarrier landed in the water. It was to be easier to stay away some distance so they were not in the heat of the battle.

It had reached nightfall once everything was secured. Loki was still trying to become worthy in her eyes. He tried for several hours still nothing. Loki was starting to become angry again. A hit of lightning came down at the island on the same side as the helicarrier. An alarm went off getting those into their battle mode.

The Frost Giants had come down in the lightning strike. This was suppose to be help sent from Odin through Heimdall. A few of them branched off to retrieve the statue. The rest knew they had to make camp. Malekith was coming, and wouldn't be that long until he would arrive next.

The group of Frost Giants already made it to the helicarrier in twenty minutes. Some climbed aboard on one side while the other snuck in another way. The humans were no match for them. The group that snuck in went to the prison area and ripped open the doors. Loki stood in front of the statue.

"Step aside!" One growled at him.

"No," Loki spoke.

Others came in and gathered around the first Frost Giant.

"Change her back," another spoke. He sounded older and more mature.

"If I knew how I would," Loki shrugged.

"You're trickery doesn't fool us," the mature one spoke. "You did this on purpose." The mature one knew where he was going with this.

"She did this to herself," Loki retaliated. He stopped himself from going farther. _She did this to herself. She let go of her life to protect others. She let go instead of trying to fight and make things work. She let go of all the ones that had loved her and supported her. She let go to be in her own light, to regress back into her darkness. She let go because she could have done things herself for who knows what purpose. She let go- _It dawned on him. _Just as I let go. _He started to think of how all of the things she did was a mirror image of what he had done.

"You're wasting our time!" The first one growled. He pointed his arm towards him and ice grew from it. A couple others joined forces.

Loki saw this and protected the statue from being hit. He looked one last time at the statue before he was hit from several of them. His thumb graced her lips and his last thought was _This burden is mine and mine alone. Grant your statue life to me to rule out my punishment of not accepting my own self. You need not to let go but to hold on. _With that he was flung into the back wall and he fell onto the floor. He turned on his back to waver the pain.

A bright light blinded him, Lok thought he had died. A small red light started to come into view. The red light became flowing like hair.

Loki smiled up at it. "Sigyn!" He spoke out a relief with a cough. "I guess I am worthy. Tell Glut, that I hope I didn't make her wait too long."

The red flowing hair was actually the silk veil of Glut. She smiled down to Loki. "You didn't make me wait long. I knew you had it all along."

Loki coughed. "Glut!" He rose up from his pain and hugged her.

"Enough," the mature one spoke two looked at him. Loki was helped up by her. The mature one smiled. "I am glad to see she is restored to herself. Is the Twin Flame safe?"

"Yes," Glut smiled. "She is quite safe and waiting for battle. I shall inform her that the Jotun's are keeping their truce."

Loki looked at her in confusement. "Truce?"

Glut turned to Loki. "The Jotuns made a truce with the Asgardians to keep the Twin Flame safe, in return they would not attack us."

Outside they heard some battles going on.

"You better keep the truce intact," the mature one spoke to Glut. She nodded. The Frost Giants made a path for her. Loki followed her in step with the Frost Giants right behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

The flight deck became messy with the Avengers fighting the Frost Giants. The giants would be thrown off the ship only to climb back up again.

Thor had the most attacking him. "I will not let you harm us."

Once Glut was on deck and insight. The Frost Giants stopped their fighting and faced her. The other Avengers caught on and looked the same direction.

It was an odd sight. Glut was in front, flanked by Loki and the Frost Giants. She stood regal and confidant. They all looked cohesive as if they were meant to be all together.

"The fighting shall cease," Glut spoke loud and clear for all to hear. "The Twin Flame is safe. She is waiting and ready to go into battle against whatever battle is thrown her way. Great joy will ring her ears of the news that the Jotun's are keeping their truce with the Midgardians. Suttungr," Glut turned to the mature frost giant. "You may lead your force back to land, thou shalt wait until the time is right."

He nodded his head towards Glut who smiled. Suttungr lead his small troop through the waters and back to the land.

"They follow you so well," Loki noticed. He started to think about her becoming a ruler and see how it was to follow her suit.

"I am a liaison between the two," Glut turned to him as the other Avengers started to walk to her. "I make sure the truce is strong between the two. Although, it did take some persuasion when you got jealous of your brother and took in some rogue Frost Giants."

Loki shrugged a shoulder and half smiled. "Twas only jealously. Little fun."

"A little fun almost broke a bond that was hard to weave to begin with," Glut was more serious. "My existence was threatened."

Loki was about to respond, but Nick Fury was drawing in close with an angry expression.

"You," Nick was almost in her face. Glut only smiled with a devious grin. "And do not give me that look." The others stared at her. Loki was liking that grin. "You know very well that I don't like things kept from me and that look tells me that you are keeping a credible amount of information hidden."

"You have surprised me with your memory, young Nicholas," she spoke in a teasing tone. "Thoust remember a battle of little blue soldiers against little red ones and then both end up fighting little green ones?" She meant the madeup battles she would play with him. She would teach him battle strategies since that was the only thing she could get out of him at that age.

Nick Fury started to remember a fable she taught him. "Liaison? I wouldn't put it past you with the many skills you have. So, it's that battle all over again?"

"For the most part yes," Glut spoke. "No need to inform you when you already know."

"When was the truce made?" Nick asked.

"After the war between Jotunheim and Asgard," Glut explained. "When Laufey surrendered, a truce was made and the Twin Flame was involved. She is the most important part at keeping the truce strong."

"What if she doesn't show?" He followed up.

"She will show," Glut had to be careful with what she is saying. "Though, you will not know. She keeps herself hidden and safe. It was what the Jotun's want along with Asgard. If one of the most powerful Goddess stayed away from war and battle and not seen in the realms, there would be no further battles between the two realms. Unless otherwise provoked." She looked to Loki then Thor.

"For all we know, you could be her," Tony got into the conversation. "Keeping yourself hidden like that."

"Tis would be a great honor and a burden, but not I," Sigyn shook her head in dismay. "In order to keep her safe, I have to keep myself safe. I am the only direct link to her. Tis a privilege."

"Well, Miss Privileged one," Nick sighed. "You are coming with me and explaining battle scenarios." He extended an arm to signal that she was to go to the entry way. Sigyn walked in a flow of silks not letting him think he has power over her. "And don't you even try that one move I know you are going to do." The others looked at him in confusement.

"Well that was interesting," Tony spoke. "Ever see him handle someone like that, Arrows?" He was talking to Hawkeye.

"A couple times," Hawkeye spoke. He looked over to Natasha. "Once he almost tried that with Natasha. He does it a lot with Agent Hill or the junior agents. Seeing as Glut's an old friend of his. I don't think she minds too much."

"Handling Glut like that, he must be very lucky," Steve spoke up. "I don't think she's the type to let someone handle her like that. Women should be handled with care."

"In this era," Tony spoke. "Women are handled with care, in exactly the way Nick Fury just did. I'm surprised he didn't actually pull her into the Helicarrier."

"Maidens in Asgard are only handled like this if they are children," Thor spoke somewhat angered. "Glut Angrboda is Valkyrior with trusted liaison duties. She should be handled with respect and not this friendly jest."

"Could not agree more," Loki added. He didn't like the way she was handled, even if the two were friends.

"Oh," Tony looked over to the two. He was quite intrigued. "Anger arising from the Norse Gods. Shall we go see what they're up to?" He smiled. He was curious what battle plans the two are going over and it was fun seeing Thor and Loki mad. He wanted them to argue with Nick just for the Hell of it. It would be class A entertainment.

"Agents," Agent Coulson came out to see them. "Director Fury has asked for your assistance."

"Oh, now he asks," Tony blew air out of his mouth. "Thought he only need Miss Privileged." The group started to walk back into the inside area.

Phil stayed by Steve. "Glad to see you back in action," Steve spoke.

"Yes," Phil smiled. "Always good to be back where I am needed most. Although, having someone present while I was unconscious was nice. Thank you again."

"Oh, you've thanked me so many times," Steve was humble. "No need for anymore. We're soldiers, brothers-in-arms, equals." The last word he looked to Loki. Phil started to beam on the inside.

The group came upon Glut and Nick pointing at different parts of a 3D map. Glut would shake her head and speak something to him. She was telling him where the Frost Giants had made camp, what the battle was going to look like and where exactly it was going to happen. She had gotten this information from Suttungr through his mind.

Nick looked up at them once they all gathered around. "Agents, this battle is going to be of wits and Thor's realm."

"So basically," Tony was out of his suit. "We are going back to the medieval ages. Robin Hood, over there, can finally fit in." He looked over to Hawkeye.

Sigyn explained. "Malekith is wanting to fight on his own terms. According to the Frost Giants, he is fighting to find a portal to here on this exact spot. We don't know what exactly he is bringing for an army, besides the dark elves, and some beasts. What we do you know is that he's willing to fight for days. He is waiting to strike at any moment. Although he doesn't have much for a surprise attack, he's still going to try."

"He wants to capture the Twin Flame," Loki spoke up. "Will she present in the first battle?"

"That I do not know of," Sigyn looked at him. "She will show when she wants to. Though for her safety, I don't think she will." The others started to think they could take him on and it would be easy. "He is far more of a trickster than Loki." The others perked up and listened to her. Thor nodded his head. He began to explain what he knew of Malekith. Loki raised an eyebrow. _They think it will be easy to take him down. _She thought to him.

_They thought it was easy taking me down? Very insulting, then again, the Chitauri weren't so much of an army, _Loki shrugged to her.

"Malekith is two shades of madness," Sigyn added on after Thor was done. Thor and Loki agreed with her. "He will be easy to recognize but hard to conquer."


	14. Chapter 14

It was the middle of the night. Waves crashed against the Helicarrier. It was a bit chilly for a summer night.

Clint and Natasha were practicing their aim in the indoor shooting range, taking the day's stress away one shot at a time. The two chatted to one another. Clint would try to make Natasha smile and laugh.

Tony and Bruce were in the lab together, working on harnessing the Tesseract's power into the weapons that S.H.I.E.L.D. made.

Thor was sitting in a outdoor lounge area designed just for the Avengers. He was looking out into the horizon, thinking about Jane.

Steve and Jack were talking about WWll with Phil. The were in the inside lounge area.

Nick, well, he was shouting orders and commanding Maria on getting the team ready. Agents were bustling about preparing for the battle to come.

Loki was by himself, staring at the stars on the opposite side of the of the lounge. He was thinking about Sigyn and where she was at right now. He wondered if she was truly safe. He was free to move about if there was Thor or Glut there by him. Fury didn't trust him at all and compromised with Glut.

Sigyn was actually asleep in one of the rooms for the agents. Fury had assigned her a room out of prying eyes, that way no one would bother her. While she slept, Malekith was plotting a way to find the Twin Flame.

Malekith paced back and forth in front of small golden calderone that was placed upon a table. A short old dark elf was there mixing and putting strange ingredients in.

"How long?" Malekith demanded. He was growing weary. He wanted to find her instantly.

"Very soon my lord," the old elf heaved. He started to chant and the liquid started to swirl. "Tis ready."

"Good," Malekith pushed him out of the way with his body. "Are you sure this will work?"

"It will so," the old elf walked around to face him. "You wanted to send a message through dreams, this is the only way how."

"But will it be her who receives it?" Malekith gazed into the swirl.

"Aye," the dark elf agreed once again. "It will get to the Valkyrior who protects the Twin Flame. She will lead us to her."

"Good," Malekith sneered. "Shall we begin?"

Glut was walking through a green lush forest with trees that went for miles. She was in her ceremonial attire. It felt serene until creatures started to scatter away from where she was at. She turned around to try and see who was there. No one. She kept turning and trying to find them with their thoughts. Nothing.

Dark Shadows from the trees started to seep together. It started to form a circle around her. She was surrounded. A voice came out from the shadow.

"Where is she?" The voice dripped its need around her. Glut didn't reply. The voice spoke again. This time it sounded like it came behind her. She whipped around to try to find who it was. The voice repeated the question.

"Show yourself," Glut taunted. "If you have the courage."

Malekith came out of the shadows and smiled to her. "Better?" She didn't respond. "Now, where is she?"

"Who?" Glut acted as if she didn't know.

"Taunting the soon be ruler of the realms, very unwise would you say not?" Malekith turned away from her and took a few steps before looking back to her. "You know who I am talking about?" Glut shook her head. Malekith stormed up to her and got close to her face. "Yes, you do!" His eyes searched for a clue of hers. "You also know where Loki's wench is!" Malekith leaned back on his heels and tried to act as if nothing happened. "Tis alright. I just want you to send a message to the both of them." He then got up close and grabbed her neck bringing Glut closer to him. "I will find them. They will be mine. There is no safe realm for them anymore. Tell wench that she will have a new job as a chambermaid and tell my future bride, her king will soon claim her." He breathed upon with his fingers slowly tightening. "I wonder what you look like under there." His other hand came up and tried to peel away the veil that covered her face.

Glut tried to writhe and squirm away from him, her powers were useless in the dream. She tried to fight him off. He then let go of her, making Glut step a few ways back holding her throat. Malekith laughed with all his might. He stopped in an instant and looked upon her with eyes of hatred.

"Don't forget to tell them," He then let the shadows engulf him.

Glut woke up in fright. Her hands went directly to her veil. It was still on. She then rolled out of bed and headed to the private bathroom. The lights came on and she looked into the mirror. There were no marks around her neck. Nothing. It wa just a dream. Yet it felt so real to her. It was real in some sense. Malekith was looking for her and what he didn't know, was that she had listened to his mind in the power had at least worked. He was going to strike from two days from now. His army was preparing. She had to tell Nick.

Once she told him, she still felt Malekith presence over her's. Glut needed fresh air. She needed to be away from her room. Glut went through a door by the area around the outdoor lounge. It felt nice. She could smell the sea, hear the waves crash. The stars shined so bright and in the distance she could see the Jotun's camp. It had helped to calm her down. She started to replay the dream over and over again.

_He is coming for me, _was all what Glut could keep thinking. She didn't notice Loki coming up from behind. _His future bride. He's coming for Sigyn. _Loki reached for her shoulder and touched it lightly. This made Glut flinch and turn around in the same second. She grabbed a hold of his arm and flung him into the grabbed a knife she had hidden in her dress and held it against his throat. She still had a hold of his arm, and was ready for any attack.

Loki looked at her confused and shocked. He had never seen Glut like this. At times he would always try to get the upper hand on her, but she would know when he was coming and where. It was not fair at all. It reminded him about the times with Sigyn. They would all hide and when it was her turn to seek, she would find all of them easily and when she hid, she was always the last to be found. It also went for the multiple selves he would create. She would always find the right one.

Glut then let go of his arm and tried to calm herself by looking back to the ocean and the sky. She quickly put the knife away. Loki straightened himself up and stepped closer to her.

"I apologize for that action," Glut almost whispered. "Forgive me." Before Loki started to answer, she then spoke again. "Excuse me." She tried to leave but Loki stepped in front of her, showing that she was not going anywhere. It made her feel as if Malekith was doing this to her. She looked up to the night sky and almost shuddered.

"Are you quite alright?" Loki put his hand upon her arm. "Something or someone has made you feel this way." He noticed. "You can tell me. I will listen." He pulled her chin towards him. She then looked down and away from him.

"Twas a dream," Glut didn't want to tell him anything. "Nothing more."

"If twas such, your mind would be clear," Loki lowered his tone to match hers, almost a whisper. "What was the dream?"

Sigyn didn't want to say anything at first, but decided to tell him anyways. She felt herself again. She felt as if she was Sigyn and not this Glut Angrboda persona she had built up to keep others away. "Twas serene, with a forest until I was sent a message." Sigyn looked out to the stars again.

"What was the message?" Loki put his other hand upon her other arm. He wanted her to look at him.

Sigyn looked down to the ocean. She didn't want to say what was next. "Malekith wants the Twin Flame to know that he is coming for her and will make her his bride. He will give her Sigyn as her chambermaid. His thoughts detail other gifts that the soft may cringe to."

Loki felt horrible for her. He was also scared for Sigyn, the Twin Flame, and Glut. He was getting angry about Malekith taking Sigyn. He took a firm grasp of Glut once. "You have spoken with the others?" He tried to lighten up her spirits and his.

"Yes," Sigyn looked at him.

"Then we shall wait for him to come and we will defeat his army. You have already did your duty," Loki tried to sound cheery. "Come." He let go of her arms and stepped to the side with one arm out for her to grab. "I cannot let you go into turmoil with, who will keep me away from mine?"

Sigyn gave him a small smile and took his arm. He then led her down to the flight deck. He stopped once he was a few feet away from the way they came from.

"Remember the Harvest Celebration?" Loki winked at her. Sigyn nodded. "Well, I say it has been a long time since we have shared a dance together. Shall we?" He bowed to her extending one foot and an arm. As he did his ceremonial attire morphed into his appearance along with his helmet. Glut quickly curtsy. As he raised up to his normal a stance. Glut smiled her full smile at him. She was clearly enjoying this. The two then waltzed around in a small area, then slowly roaming around. The two laughed and smiled. A small conversation was held between them.

Steve walked outside to get a breath of fresh air followed by Jack. Phil went off to go to sleep. The two saw Thor deep in thought and decided to head towards the opposite area. There they saw Loki and Glut waltzing around.

"This is a sight to see," Steve was surprised. "You don't ever think someone with differences so extreme can share and enjoy the same thing."

"Yes," Jack shrugged and smiled. He leaned against the bannister. "Now with our world hanging in the balance as well as theirs, enjoying the simple things are simple pleasures for everyone no matter their difference. He isn't that all bad. He is as complex as her."

"Yeah," Steve got a bit sad. "The simple things." Steve was remembering that dance he was to give."

Jack patted his back. "No worries, my friend. Although she may have gone, she still watches over you. She loved you still, even to her last dying breath."

"It was to meet her family she left and to visit her resting place," Steve looked down at the dancing couple and tried to do a half smile. "She's in a better place."

"Woah," Tony came out with a gadget in his hand. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. Wait, are you two having a moment?" Tony walked up to the bannister. "Well what do we have here?" He looked down at the couple then looked back to where Thor was then back to the couple. "Damn, who knew Rock of Ages had a ballad?"

"They're just dancing," Steve looked over to him. He was eyeing the gadget.

"Well, all I can say is Loki is looking pretty horny right now," he looked at the two of them. "Maybe that's how he gets the girls? You know kinda like an aphrodisiac?"

Steve ignored him. Jack just smiled and shook his head. "So what do you have in your hand?"

"Oh this?" Tony lifted it up. It was a gun of some sort. "This is the new weapon SHIELD designed. Coulson got to try out the last one on Horny Toad over there, I thought I would give it a try."

"I don't believe that would be wise," Jack warned.

Tony thought about it for a second. "Hmm, it wouldn't be but like he said, he's a God. How much harm could come to him?" Before someone could answer he aimed and pointed it at Loki.

"You are not serious?" Steve asked, pushing Jack away.

Tony kept watching the couple dance. "Do you think it would hit Glut too? Is she a Goddess?" As he was contemplating about shooting at them Thor turned and watched Tony. "Well, I guess we can find out." He pulled the trigger and the gun fired. Though it fired backwards and hit into Thor. The shot was a blue sphere of energy. It pulled him backwards making him crash along the ship and fling into the ocean.

Tony looked back then forward again. "Well that is going to need some adjustments, unless I fired it wrong." He started taking it apart and examining it.

Steve and Jack ran over to where the splash was. Loki and Sigyn had stopped dancing right before Tony pulled the trigger. Loki led Sigyn by her hand to where Thor's splash was at. Thor swam to the surface and started to climb up the Helicarrier. Loki was thinking about putting his hand out to him, but knew it would only get ignored in the process. He decided to keep it next to him. Sigyn was watching on how this would play out. Thor was fuming as he reached the lower deck.

"Tony of Stark," his voice boomed.

"Sounds like it didn't affect Blondie physically," Tony began putting the pieces back together.

Thor ignored Loki and Sigyn. He started to go back up to the lounge.

"Tony," Jack warned. "It doesn't look like he's too happy."

"Well seeing on how he got flung off the Helicarrier without a notice, I don't believe I would be either," Tony was still working on it.

"He will be here any moment," Steve warned.

"I am counting on that," Tony murmured. "My guess is in about five, four, three," he turned around and aimed at the stairway where Thor would enter at. "Two, one." Thor came just in time for Tony to pull the trigger again. This time Steve pulled Jack to the ground. The impact did not hit Thor, but fired backwards again. It hit into the water. "Huh?" Tony looked at it again. Thor stormed over to Tony and grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up. Tony stared at him. Thor was about to make a threat when Tony began to speak. "If you wanted to be this close, just ask."

"What?" Thor was confused. He shook his head and boomed. "Do not ever fire that creation again? Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Tony wiggled his pinky into his ear. Thor put Tony down, as a couple of agents came into the area. Sigyn and Loki, who was back to his regular attire, came up the stairs. "Everything's fine." Tony waved them off. "Just a few miscalculations." He looked to Loki. Tony followed them back inside and headed back to the lab.


	15. Chapter 15

Back at the lab, Bruce was starting to get tired of getting the energy to the weapons and fixing things. It was getting redundant and meticulous. He didn't have much information on what the army was going to be nor how many weapons. It was asked to do all, just in case. It was starting to turn into a long process. He was a bit happy for Tony to come back and help again.

The rest of the Avengers and crew had fallen asleep. Jack and Steve led Thor inside to his room. Loki to this cue to escort Glut back to hers.

"A chamber far away as usual," Loki pointed out. It reminded him of the chambers on Asgard. She was far away from him too. "You are personable yet enjoy solidarity, a quite interesting fascination."

"Some things are better left alone," she smiled. "Your chamber with the Avengers?" Though she already knew the answer.

"Aye. I believe they still fear me in some ways," Loki caught her hand and pressed his lips against it. He looked at her when he was done. "Tis late my lady, and I wish you peaceful dreams." He let her fingers slip away.

"I wish the same," she smiled and went into her room. He left to his own room. Glut fell asleep hoping for peace. She was tired that she didn't have any at first, but right before she woke up she, a dream came to her again.

She was in a black stone castle. The room was a chamber with an open living area. Out of the shadows came Malekith.

"I was hoping you would fall back into slumber again," his smile was tainted with the devil. She was still in her ceremonial attire and veil. "My message was not done. You have left when it was only starting to begin. I have many future gifts for my bride." He waved his hand to an area and it lighted it. There were dark elf maidens fixing a dress together. "Beautiful isn't it?" She did not answer him. "Though I hear it won't match the beauty of the Twin Flame."

"What if she is not beautiful at all?" Sigyn implied.

Malekith shrugged his shoulders. "Tis not a threat. She still harnesses a great power. Doth the Twin Flame have plain jewelry like you?" Sigyn was still wearing the golden necklace and bands.

"I know not," Sigyn glided a few steps over to the elves. The dress was darkly beautiful.

Malekith came to stand beside her. "She will be gifted with riches beyond her dreams. Gems will glisten from all parts of her body. She will have anything she desires. Her chambermaid will make sure she is accompanied for." He winked at her. Sigyn felt disgusted by his antics.

"What if her desire is peace?" Sigyn taunted more so, not letting him see her true emotions.

"She will have that once all the realms are under my reign," Malekith smiled. "Though I doubt peace will be on her mind once I show her the endless possibilities of what I can do." Malekith started to portray images in the open about his so called passion and his ideas of ruling.

They were grotesque and hideous. Sigyn looked away. "Do you not have a wife already?"

Malekith enjoyed her torment and he skirted around her question. "Keeping watching, it will provide insight of what the Twin Flame will have instore for the rest of her years with me." He gave her more imagery. "And for her chambermaid, give her these." He showed images of her cleaning and cleaning the chamber. Waiting hand and foot for the Twin Flame. Watching Loki being killed with the rest of the Avengers.

Sigyn stepped away and shook her head to try to clear away the scenes that started to burn inside her mind.

"There are plenty more," Malekith laughed. "Like this one." He showed her a scene of how he portrayed the Twin Flame and how there were many children from the two. Which some of the toys they played with were pieces of the Avengers; the Miljoner, the Arc Reactor, Captain America's shield, and the list went on. It was horrifying.

Sigyn woke herself up from the dream. It was finally morning. It was still a bit early, but she wanted to blow of steam. She knew where the shooting range was. Sigyn took off her jewelry and placed them on a counter. She walked out of her room and headed to the shooting range.

No one was there in the firing range. There was a bow and arrow set left by Clint. She picked it up and started to practice. Each arrow she left off, her anger started to flit away. By the time she ended one round of thirty six arrows she had felt somewhat better. Although the target she was shooting at, wouldn't be able to say the same. The target came to her and she was able to pull all of them out. The target was an outline of a person and she had managed to cluster them in the heart and the head. Once she got all of them, the target moved back and she was able to begin again.

Clint and Natasha walked through the doors to find her there shooting away. They were not a bit surprised to find her there. The two walked over to see how she was doing. They were amazed by her aim.

"It helps to aim at moving targets" Natasha smiled. She could tell that Glut was a bit frustrated.

Sigyn smiled, "Try me." Natasha pushed a button and the range switched.

"You might want to use these instead," Clint handed her special arrows that are only used for this sort of practice.

Sigyn took them and started to hit every moving target. Once she was done, she let out a sigh of relaxation. "That did help." Natasha and Clint chuckled, Sigyn joined in.

Back in the lab, Tony was somewhat annoying Bruce. It was not going very well. Bruce had built up stress and was having a hard time trying to keep the other guy kept away.

"Hey, you know what's hilarious?" Tony asked getting the last of the weapons harnessed with energy. He had told him all about the story with Thor. Instead of getting a chuckle from Bruce, Tony got a head shake and one laugh.

Bruce rolled his eyes, "I don't think I would like to know."

"Sure you do," Tony went over to a holographic screen and started typing. A few seconds later a song came on. Bruce gave him a worried look and started to laugh a bit. Tony started to sing along with the lyrics.

"This is a stupid song," Bruce went and gathered some items for the Tesseract. He was trying to figure out what it was in general. He had been running a series of tests. Bruce walked over to another counter and started to retrieve items.

"How about this one?" Tony typed in something else that was made by the same group. He started to sing some of the lyrics again. "I'm on a boat!" He started to dance a bit. "Works so well." Bruce just stared at him and shook his head. He was getting a bit upset. He then turned back to get something and heard a crash. Tony had accidently hit the Tesseract and a beaker which fell to the floor and the beaker had broken. Bruce looked up and saw some shattered glass with blue light refracting off, looking as if the Tesseract broke.

"Tony-" his voice started go deeper and his face was full of anger.

Tony put his hands in front. "Woah, woah, nothing happened. Everything's fine."

"Everything's not fine," Bruce's voice started to almost mumble. He was starting to turn green. Bruce got out of the lab and started to slowly walk to redesigned cell that was built for the other guy. His walk started to stagger and his muscles started to bulk out. Tony called the other Avengers and Nick saying Bruce was about to Hulk out. Nick sounded the red alert. This only made Bruce get a bit more angry.

Steve and Phil made sure those around the Avengers were taken care of. Thor and Loki went to go see, as well as Natasha, Sigyn, and Clint. Sigyn glided past the two and was the second one there. Tony had come out, not really knowing what to do.

Thor and Loki were on the other side. Clint and Natasha were behind Tony. Sigyn was a few feet away from Bruce. He staggered and slammed into the wall while trying to round the corner. He started to hurry along and get into the prison. He reached it in time, going to stand in the center of it. Bruce tried to get a handle on himself.

Sigyn stood in the entryway. She watched him transform in the other guy. The others stood behind her a ways. "Hulk," she spoke. The green giant turned around and looked at her with sheer rage. Some Avengers flinched at the sight. Sigyn stood there unmoving by his rage. It started to pound some of the cylinder walls. "It won't work." The Hulk whipped his head to her and started to yell in anger at her.


	16. Chapter 16

Sigyn looked into the Hulk's mind. It was very interesting. There are multiple personalities of the Hulk and the personality of Bruce hidden away. She knew that he can resist mind control. Though she wasn't wanting to control his mind at all but show it peace.

"I would step away and let him calm down," Tony warned. "He's not too fond of you or anyone at this moment. If we leave he will probably transform back."

"Tis you, Tony, he is not fond of," Glut spoke. "And he would still be angry if all of us did leave." Hulk stopped and looked between the two. She took a step forward and stopped.

_I wouldn't get too close, _Loki sent her a thought. He also sent her what it felt like to be pummeled by him and the aftermath of it.

"Hulk," she spoke with a soft tone almost loving. The Hulk looked at her. "Do you know who I am?"

The Hulk went on instinct. He knew her. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Well, look at that," Tony smirked. "Even the Hulk likes her."

The Hulk heard him and started to pound the walls again and yell in anger.

_I understand you, _Sigyn send a thought to the Hulk. He stopped and watched her. She walked closer to him.

"I wouldn't get that close," Natasha warned. She knew from experience.

_You only want to be normal, _Sigyn kept on thinking to him. _To be the same as everyone else. Or at least have them understand you. That you are not a monster. You are a being, a creature like the rest. You live, breathe, eat, think, feel, and have emotions just like the rest._

__Hulk began to soften under her thoughts. His facial features began to turn sad and happy. He positioned himself more to her.

"Tony, it would be wise for you to leave and to come back with garments for Bruce," Sigyn commanded. The Hulk watched Tony leave and looked back to Glut.

"Hulk want normal," he spoke to Sigyn. "With others."

_You are unique _Sigyn thought with caution. She was walking a thin line. _All creatures are unique in their own way. _

The Hulk shook his head. "Not same."

_No, tis not the same, _Sigyn sighed. _Better though._

"Hulk still monster," he looked down. "You lady."

Sigyn smiled as she was inches away from the cage. _You're too kind, though I am a monster too then. See. _Sigyn showed him images of her being the Twin Flame. _A monster of a different form. We are all monsters then. _Sigyn showed him the images of all of the Avengers and crew with their monsters. _You are not alone. You will never be. Even Bruce your counterpart has his own monsters. _She showed him more images.

The Hulk smiled and started to calm down. Sigyn turned around and faced them. "The Hulk and Bruce would like to have some privacy." The group quickly left. Bruce started to become himself again. Tony came in just in time as Bruce was waking up.

"Where were you when we he hulked out last time?" Clint asked. "Could have saved us a whole lot of trouble."

"Yes, a whole lot of trouble, especially with Loki," she looked over to him. Sigyn turned back around and went back to the prison area. Bruce was standing up and talking to Tony.

"How are you feeling?" Sigyn asked Bruce.

"Quite well, thank you?" Bruce was having trouble coming about it. "I hear the Tesseract didn't break." He looked to Tony. "That's a good thing."

Sigyn searched his mind. The Hulk's memory didn't merge very well into Bruce's. There was no trace of what she had shown Hulk in Bruce's mind. She then left the two alone and went back to where the group was who had mostly dispersed. Natasha and Clint told Nick everything was fine. Thor went to go check up on Steve and the crew. Loki was the only one waiting for her.

"Nightmares?" He asked her hoping there wouldn't be.

"Verily," Sigyn sighed. "Twas worse than the first."

"How so?" Loki and her walked away to the mess hall.

Sigyn then showed him the dream. She left out the scenes of so called passion again but she did show him how the Twin Flame was portrayed and what Malekith was planning. "His army is nearly ready. I am in need of warning the Jotuns and Nick. Malekith has planned when he is ready to fight us." The two ate then headed to tell Nick. She suggested going to tell the Jotuns but, Nick disagreed with her. He didn't want her off the ship until it was necessary for them to go. Nick did send someone to tell the Jotunheim's. He didn't want Glut to be sent away and he feared the Frost Giants would keep her.

Sigyn accepted his thoughts but grew a bit angry from it. She was not some weakling, but a Valkyrior. She was also the Twin Flame. The majority wanted her to be on a pedestal. Was she not a guardian either?

Later that night when she walked into her room, there was a wooden chest with a fur hide draped over it. She smiled in delight. It was from the Jotun's. There was a leather hide written in Ruins to her that was from them. She looked over and saw two other identical chests. One was for Sigyn, the Twin Flame, and Glut. Although it was all for her, the Jotuns had to keep up the act on their part.

She quickly opened the first one to find it was for Glut. It had battle attire and armor. It included her long, sturdy built sword. There was also a bow with a quiver of arrows. The attire given was the same as the one she would walk around in. In there was also a fur coat that had no sleeves or a hood but was long enough to reach her ankles but had slits six slits to let her legs move freely. There was also her Valkyrior attire. Charcoal grey leather pants with silver armored boot protectors that reached her knees. A silver breast plate with shoulder protectors and a long light silver cape. There were two silver metal guantlets. In there was also her silver winged head band.

The second one she opened was Sigyn's. It had a deep purple nightgown that v'd in the front. From the point of the v down it was laced together by a purple cord that bowed at the point. The string started above the belly button and went up. Stiff black fabric cinched around the waist from the area of being strung together. The sleeves were cut at the shoulder and reached at her elbow. The dress itself reached down to her ankles. There were also silk undergarmet that resembled underwear. It too was also dark purple. Along in there besides the night gown was a purple veil to sleep with. There was also a few daggers for her to use. There was also a fur cloak with sleeves. There were also few dresses and veils to wear around.

In the third was the Twin Flame's. There was a dress of emerald green material. It was almost exactly like her peach one, except that the sleeves were tight instead of bell shape and could be removed. The sleeves also laced up underneath and covered some of her hand. In there was a matching green veil.

Sigyn switched switched into the purple night gown attire and felt at home with it. She had worn similar nightgowns growing up and when she was that gates of Valhalla. She took some of the daggers out and laid them under her pillow for safe keeping. Sigyn then put back the chests and pushed them out of the way and hid them.

She was then ready for sleep. She was also ready for Malekith to come into her mind.


	17. Chapter 17

Sigyn was back in the black castle again. This time in the throne room. Sigyn's nightgown and veil transferred into this dream. She almost felt reluctant for wearing it, but it would be inevitable. Malekith was sitting on his throne scrutinizing her. Beside him was an empty chair.

"A maiden of your virtue is rarely seen like this," he licked his lips. "Tis quite fascinating. Especially a shield maiden. I wonder, are you still allowed to be a Valkyrior if you happen to lose your maidenhead?"

Sigyn stood her ground and kept silent. He was taunting her and she was not going to fall for it. She could feel his eyes linger in certain parts of her body. She felt disgusted and unclean in his sight. He thought about how it would be to use the Twin Flame as his pleasurement, especially if her body was like Sigyn's.

"You wish to wed quite so soon," Sigyn spoke from his thoughts. "What if she says no?"

This brought Malekith out of his trance. "She will be wed to me no matter what," Malekith got up from his chair. He walked down the few steps to her. "I have means of persuasion that will make her unable to resist me."

"I see you have everything planned accordingly," Sigyn saw his ideas of the wedding. "So confident that its going to go your way."

"It is!" He almost yelled at her. "The Twin Flame will be my queen, Sigyn will be her chambermaid and the realms will be mine."

Sigyn had gotten tired of hearing those two. Although she was all three, he never spoke about Glut being anything. He had spoken about the Avengers and everyone else but her.

"And what of me?" Sigyn asked. "You have everything planned, but I see no Glut Angrboda in your mind. I hold the key, and yet no importance has availed." She walked a few steps away from him.

She was right, Malekith has not thought about her. He then started to think what he could actually do with her. "It would be unwise to put you three together." He was talking about Glut, the Twin Flame, and Sigyn.

"Very unwise," Glut agreed. She almost smiled.

Malekith finally came up with a conclusion. "I will let you live free, for as they say; do not kill the messenger. You will become a traitor to the rest of the realms for the help that you gave. I have no further quarrel with you, for you are nothing to me and my future kingdom."

Sigyn got a bit furious with what he had come up with. He made her seem unworthy for anything. Though she wouldn't want to be put on a pedestal she still did not want to be counted as nothing. She was something.

"You have underestimated me," Sigyn spoke in a calm voice. She had to take her chance now.

Malekith went straight to her and grabbed her throat and lifted her up in the air. "I believe I haven't underestimated you at all."

"I am not a weakling you believe," Sigyn started to pull a dagger from behind her.

"You are nothing," Malekith sneered.

Loki had just finished taking a shower that was still new to him. He wished that he had his own private bathing chamber just like Glut. He wasn't too fond of walking from his chamber to it. Although it did give him the chance to check up on Glut.

He didn't knock when he entered. Glut woke up from her nightmare and attacked Loki. She got him on his back and straddled him. She had a dagger to his throat.

"Hath you no respect?" Sigyn breathed in fury. "Doth one not knock?"

"My apologies," Loki breathed. "One worries from time to time."

Sigyn could tell he had just gotten out of bathing, his hair was still wet and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He wore his black leather pants and boots. Loki tried to get up a bit by pushing up on his elbows. His hands touched her thighs. This intrigued him for the were bare.

"Am I allowed to sit up?" Loki pondered. He was happy to stay like this. "And always with a dagger. I feel so at home like this." He looked down at the blade and his fingers tapped her thighs.

"Any moment someone shall come, and my maidenhead will be jeopardized, you will know my fury, Loki," Sigyn pressed a bit on her dagger. He nodded to her and she released her hold on him. As she did, he instantly sat up, her hand was not quick enough and felt the sculpture of his chest and abdomen.

His eyebrow shot up in surprise. "Taunting?"

Sigyn narrowed her eyes at him. "Accident." She was not in the mood for games. She was still so shook up from the dream and was this close to getting Malekith.

He smirked at her. "Anymore nightmares?" His voice full of worry.

"Yes," Sigyn kept her tone. "I was close to stabbing him, until you arrived."

"My apologies again," Loki professed. "Though would killing him in your dream matter?" His hands started to get closer to her thighs once more.

"Who knows?" Sigyn sighed. "Though I was quite close to finding out."

"What was the dream about?" Loki sat up more, scooting his body closer to her trying to see her more clearly.

"Tis worse than a Midgardian woman planning her vows. He already has plans and," Sigyn tried to keep her anger under control.

Loki could feel her tense up and start to shake a bit. Although he isn't much on sentimentality he didn't like seeing Glut this way."And?" His arms were ready to wrap around her and steady her if need be.

"And as he has plans for those of importance, I am nothing in his eyes," Sigyn slowly let out. This brought Loki emotions of himself he had already had. He had always felt like nothing of importance in Thor and everyone else's eyes. "The key to the things he desires most, and I am nothing." Her head fell a bit. She felt as a child again. Her family was so quick to take her away from her friends the life she was building upon. It was if she herself was nothing, but what she would become would be great. "And my anger brought forth my dagger and I was close, so close, yet so far away."

This reminded Loki of the time he had let go of the Miljoner. He had been so close on destroying Jotunheim. "Twas there anyone you wanted to please?"

"No one," Sigyn whispered. "I only wanted to end a madness that was consuming me. His thoughts are a darkness that pulls me in. I want to cut away the strings he has of me."

"Of everyone," Loki added. He knew what she was going through. She looked up at him. "The ties of those around you, limits your abilities to speak, step, live."

Loki then kissed her. His arms closed in around her, making her chest touch his. Sigyn's hands were pressed against his chest. She could feel the need for more, from her body and his. She couldn't though. Sigyn pushed herself away.

"This kiss was meant for Sigyn, not me," Sigyn broke the silence. It was partway true. Though the kiss was meant for her, Loki could not help about thinking of Sigyn. Loki didn't say anything, for it was true. "You must part, for today is the day of battle. We will need rest if we want to fight our best." She quickly got off of him. He then got up at the same speed. "I will not think anything different of you."

Loki then left. He was a bit mad, with himself and with Glut. Glut felt the same, though she was more mad at herself for letting the kiss happened. She did however enjoy it, and was sad that it might have been her only chance. Sigyn will cherish this moment. She had always wanted to know how his lips tasted, how his closeness felt, and it was far beyond on what she imagined. Though she has strong will power and allowed herself not to get caught upon the moment.


	18. Chapter 18

The day of the battle, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were preparing themselves and loading up weapons into helicopters. The Avengers were preparing themselves individually.

Some were suiting up while others were stocking their weapons. Jack was going to fight this battle along with the rest. Fury wanted him on the team that stayed aboard the ship. Jack wanted nothing of that.

Sigyn was dressing as Glut Angrboda in her brown attire. She first put on her sheath and sword across her back. Along with her quiver facing the other way. She placed daggers inside her boots. She then gripped her bow and headed out to the command deck.

When she walked through the doors, she found that the rest of the Avengers and Loki were already there. She must have taken a bit too long on getting ready. Nick Fury had his back to them.

"With everyone here now," Nick spoke. "Our intel has informed us that he will attack in this quadrant." A holographic screen showed them the area. He then turned around. "He will be entering through a dark portal. With that being said, the Helicarrier will resume back in the air. I don't want any of his army trying to get onto to the Helicarrier. The Jotun's succeeded, yet they became cooperative afterwards." He looked to Sigyn. "Teams of my agents are already in place, along with the Jotun's. Time is drawing near, we leave in twenty." With that he turned back around and commanded the flight crew to pick up the Helicarrier to hove in the clouds.

Loki walked over to Glut. _Did he come visit you in your dreams?_

_No. The time for battle drew close, he could have other priorities above rattling the messenger's cage. Twas nice to sleep in a slumbered bliss, _Sigyn spoke.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her in surprise. It was a side he hadn't seen of her. Was she in bliss because of him or the sleep. He knew it did affect her in some way. He was about to ask something but the group started to head out.

The two followed the group once they all left. They split up into two groups on the helicopters. Tony flew to the site in his iron suit. Once they landed, the helicopters took off. The Jotuns were formed around them along with the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Near one area was a tent full of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with Suttungr and a couple of Jotuns. Suttungr and the Jotuns stopped listening to the agents and watched Sigyn walk towards them.

_Greetings, _all three of them thought to her.

_Greetings _She thought back.

The three noticed her tone and her stance the way Loki did. She was troubled and full of anger. They didn't like this at all.

_What is the matter? _Suttungr asked her. _Tis something with the Asgardians or Midgardians? _He looked at her group.

_No, _Sigyn walked up to him. _Tis Malekith who torments me, seeking the Twin Flame and Sigyn. I fear my anger will get the best of me. He has shown me things I dare not wish on anyone._

_His time will come, _Suttungr proudly stated. _Meanwhile we will be there to protect you if he tries anything. Which it seems now._

All of the group looked over to the open field. Ways away there was a black fuzzy round portal. This was the portal Malekith was using and he had means of keeping it open for some time, giving him an advantage.

The group then got ready. Out of the portal came his brute force, followed by archers, and lastly beastly creatures about the size of elephants. Malekith came out finally with a few guards by him.

The Frost Giants and the agents were mixed together with the Avengers plus Loki and Sigyn in front. Bruce had not changed form yet. He could control it somewhat of the way, only if he did it.

Malekith smiled. He looked over to Natasha who was standing by Loki and Hawkeye. He thought she was Sigyn with her red hair and battle ready attitude. He looked over to Glut which then he laughed out loud. Sigyn didn't like this. She was already fuming with anger, and now it was leading to hatred. Though she had to smirk because Malekith thought he was several steps ahead and had everything figure out.

The battle began with call of a bullhorn from one of his guards. There the army started to run towards them.

"Steady now," Thor's voice could be heard. Their side wasn't going to run to them just yet. He was the leader of this fight. He knew what they were up against.

Sigyn took out an arrow and put it up to her bow, it was facing to the ground. Clint did the same. Natasha had her two guns in hands and a katana on her back. Tony lifted off the ground and hovered. Steve, Thor, Bruce, and Loki were all calm.

The army was nearly to them. "Get ready," Thor spoke again. "Attack!"

As the army was closing in, Bruce hulked out, shocking some of the Jotuns but a lot of the dark elves. He and the Jotuns started to swide sweep the brute force. Thor swirled his hammer around him as the brute force closed in on him. Pummeling them back. Natasha was shooting some and fighting others down. Clint was shooting them down one by one. Steve would use his shield to knock them down. He would also fling it knocking more down and using brute force to knock them down and head in his shields direction. Tony was blasting them away. Loki was throwing daggers and fighting them off with some brute force. He was being more tactiful. Sigyn was taking them with her arrows. She had her eyes set on Malekith. She was starting to work her way through.

The archers started to attack and the beasts were let loose. Tony and the Shield agents had taken opposition against the archers. Malekith and his crew started to head towards the opposite side of where Sigyn was at.

Once Sigyn had run out of arrows, she took off her quiver and dropped her bow. She then took out her sword and started to striked down with one swing each opponent that came to her. Natasha ran out of bullets and took her kitana out. Clint still had plenty of arrows with having a few agents carrying extras quivers beside him.

Thor, Steve, Hulk, and the Jotuns were taking them down pretty swiftly. Malekith smiled and nodded his head. His guard sounded the bullhorn again, a second wave of his army came out of the portal. More brute force and beastly creatures. Loki spotted Glut as he killed a few of his opponents with his daggers. She was leaving a lot of bodies behind her. He started to trail behind her and Natasha.

A savage beast that looked like a sabertooth cat mixed in with a boar came running straight for her. She stood her ground. Loki tried to get to her and push her out of the way, but he was still a ways back. He caught his breath when the beast went through her. It was an illusion. She then appeared out of nowhere and struck the beast down when it was not looking. This triggered something in Loki, but he couldn't dwell on it for dark elves were attacking him.

Natasha was close by Sigyn. There was also a Jotun by them. Another beast came hurtling their way. The Jotun struck down the beast before Natasha and Sigyn could take a try at it. They were close to the portal than the rest of the group. Malekith's guard sounded another call. Sigyn looked to the portal and was ready for it to come.

"Prepare yourself," she spoke to the Jotun and Natasha.

"What's going to come out of there?" Natasha asked.

Before Sigyn could answer her question, green and brown colored tentacles started to come out. It reached for those in sight.

"Nevermind," Natasha spoke as she got ready to attack it.

"Baugi," Sigyn called to the Frost Giant. _Protect her_. She thought and gave him the view of Natasha. He nodded his head. Sigyn then looked to Natasha. "Time will be short." She started to jump and dive from the tentacles and head towards the source.

"See you on the flipside," Natasha spoke as she cut into one of the tentacles.

The battle was coming to an end, with the Avenger side winning. Malekith started to retreat back to the portal area. He spotted Natasha and a Frost Giant. He could see that it was protecting her. As Sigyn came back out of the portal once killing the tentacled creature.

Natasha called out to her, "Anymore of those things?"

"For now there isn't" Sigyn was walking down the tentacle. She looked out at the battlefield, Loki and the rest were alright. she breathed easy for a moment. She started to read each of their minds but it was too much at times since she could hear everyone else's thoughts at times.

Malekith's guards took out whips that wrapped around Natasha. It jerked her on the ground. She got up and tried to take them off. More would grab onto her. The Frost Giant tried to fight them off. He got a couple, but then Malekith came up and killed him in an instant. Natasha was then taken up by them and was held with force.

Sigyn heard the commotion and jumped down in that area. She brought her sword up ready to cut into Malekith but one of his elves started to fight her. A couple more started to attack her and somehow got her sword thrusted out of her hand. She then flung the elves with her mind out of the way. She started to head to Malekith and the rest to do the same.

"I would not if I were you," he taunted. Malekith stepped away, showing Natasha being held by four or five guards with daggers upon her neck, sides, and back. "Use your powers and I will be forced to use mine."

"My part would be instantaneously compared to yours," Sigyn was ready. "What makes your threat more serious than thine own?"

"My soldiers are unaffected by your power," Malekith informed. He waved a hand to them for her to try. She did and nothing happened. They stood full force with Natasha bound to them. She tried to read into all their minds, nothing. She looked back to Malekith his mind was blank as well. Something was not right.

Malekith saw her in confusement and took this time to his advantage. An elf nearby caught her arm with his whip. Malekith looked at her and smiled. She then tried to break free with her other arm, but it too was then caught. She was still close to Malekith. Her legs were next and body. She then decided to knock him out with her own head, but he caught her by the throat.

Loki and Hawkeye noticed the two in their struggle. They tried to get to them, but the brute force and creatures stalled them.

"Where is she?" Malekith asked.

"Not here," Sigyn spoke. She wouldn't let him know, though she had no idea of his plans.

"I have two out of the three," he smiled. "I believe a retreat is in order, but first let's tell the rest." He raised his voice so the others could hear. The Avengers were close enough to hear along with Suttungr. "I may have lost this battle, but I have gained so much."

He looked at Loki's face. He was furious. Though Malekith believed it was for Natasha and not for Glut.

"I have here what I came here for," he laughed. "It was too easy and simple. You fools let the key fight in battle and not hidden away."

Sigyn tried to get free and fight him. "I am not some damsel. I fight my own battles." This made him laugh more. Another thought triggered into Loki's mind, but he didn't dwell on it either, he was too focused on Glut and trying to get her back.

"Before I shall leave, I will let you all know who this maiden is, for I fear she has hid that away from you," Malekith boomed.

Sigyn quickly thought to everyone on the Avenger side while she changed into her Jotun form. _Do not come for us. Tis what he wants. Death awaits all of you if you come to save us. There will be no victory if you come for us. I swear as a Valkyrior._

__Loki and the rest started to think and yell to her to not do whatever she was thinking. Loki and Hawkeye were leaving several bodies behind them. Thor swung his hammer to fly over to them. As he was getting closer, Malekith signaled for force to bring him down. Each Avenger was trying to get to them but each of them were deflected. Everything was happening in seconds. It almost seemed slow motion.

Malekith quickly took off the mask and removed the hood in one swoop. Sigyn tried to attack with her blue flame, but it was no use for he crushed her windpipe, stopping her breath. He was shocked and happy to find that he had a hold of the Twin Flame. He laughed in joy. "You fools! I have everything I now need to begin my domination of the realms."

Sigyn thought again, the others could hear her pain. _How strong your fury might be, and how avengeful your need, do not come for us._

"I forgot about your mind," Malekith spoke only to her. He then pulled something out of his attire. It had baroque clouded white crystals. They were linked together with tiny black chains. One was placed on her forehead, one on either side by her ears, and two in the back. This did not allow her to send out thoughts nor receive thoughts.

He then took her into the portal. Followed by his guards who had Natasha, and his army followed in.


	19. Chapter 19

The elves hurried into the black portal. The ones that were not fast enough were pulverized by the Jotuns. Their anger could be heard by the growls and howls they let out. Only the elves went into the portal, none of the Avengers, agents, or Jotuns. Though there was a barrier around the portal waiting to see if anything would come out and to let no one go in.

The Avengers came together along with Loki and Suttungr. Bodies lay everywhere around them.

"As much as I want to go and get them, we cannot go in their blind and without a plan," Steve spoke among them. A few of them did not look pleased and some of the howling and growls grew stronger.

"The Midgardian is right," Suttungr boomed. The Jotuns quieted down. "The Twin Flame has warned of us that death shall greet us when all shall avenge her in the dark elf realm. We shall wait and plan the attack on the morrows. Malekith wishes for the attack now, but he will not get it. I will keep the Frost Giants at bay while you Midgardians and Asgardians attempt to bring her back." Suttungr then left to take care of his dead and wounded.

The two groups split. The Jotuns and the agents began to take the bodies away. The Avengers went back to the Helicarrier to devise a plan to get the women back. Steve, Thor, Loki, Clint, and Tony grouped together discussing the dark elf realm and the best plan of attacks. Loki was silent and observed them becoming angry with one another, trying to figure out the best course of action.  
Bruce went to medical bay to help those who were wounded, he was getting annoyed from their fighting. Fury had sent his father to go help with Bruce. He knew if Jack was with them, he would want to go on the mission.

Malekith arrived at his castle with Sigyn and Natasha. He took them up to his chamber. Sigyn tried multiple times to hurt him, but he always had one up on her. Once at the chamber, he threw Sigyn onto the ground. She tucked and rolled and landed in an attack stance.

"Try and the Asgardian will die," Malekith looked back to Natasha who was still held by the guards. She tried to jerk away, only to get sharp stabs in her. He looked back down to Sigyn. "Now, this will become your new home."

"I will never be your queen, nor will I rule with you," Sigyn narrowed her eyes.

Malekith laughed. "Doth think that I will allow you to leave my chamber. This" he rose his arms, "is your new home, and your little chamber maid has a room right next to us. I want to make sure all your needs are met." He signaled Natasha forward. There they punched her in the gut, elbowed her in the back and shoved her forward. She stumbled a bit and hit the ground. "I'll leave you two alone to get acquainted with your chambers. Once I come back, both of you shall be dressed in proper garbs." With that he and his guards left.

"Damn him," Natasha slowly got up. She looked over to Sigyn who was also getting up herself. "So Tony was actually right. You two are the same and Sigyn never left the gates of Valhalla did she?"

Sigyn started to get up and helped Natasha up. "Yes. Sigyn is safe. Although you are mistaken for her." She then tried to take off her crown but it did not budge even with all her strength. "What I feared, I am unable to use my powers. I can switch back into my Asgardian form but I cannot use the powers of my mind." Sigyn looked to the door. "Though from what he has shown me, I fear what we disobey can lead to your certain death and more destruction."

The two looked around the chamber. There was the main door they came in. Natasha tried it but it was locked. Farther down there was two more doors. One led to a bathing area, and the other to the chamber maids room. In there they found garbs he wanted them to wear.

"Which one is mine?" Natasha asked. There were many gowns laid out. Sigyn pointed her's out. Sigyn found her's front and center. The two decided to get dressed. "How does he not know that I am Midgardian?"

"He is too focused on me and his plans of succession," Sigyn started to fix her gown. "I will do all I can to make sure he does not find out."

Natasha knew if he did find out what would happen to her. She wore a light silver satin gown that was one shouldered. It draped down. The other side was an off the shoulder sleeve that hung underneath her armpit. The gown flowed down to her the ground. Three silver bands reached around her waist. She looked to Sigyn who was slowly piecing her attire together. Natasha took a step towards her to help.

"Don't touch me," Sigyn spoke quickly. "My skin will burn your's. It is very similiar to what you Midgardian's call a frost bite." She then quickly put the last piece of her gown on. The gown was strapless with sleeves that hung on the biceps. The torso area started with a sweetheart ridgeline. The material covered her chest but once it hit her abdomen, it was draped and snug down with thin silver bands. At her waist was a thick silver belt that had a tail that hung down the center. The dress also reached the floor. There were two slits made on the front of the dress fom her thighs down. The full dress was a dark silver color. Underneath the top layer were colors of blue, and light blue. With her long white hair and blue skin, it looked radiant on her.

Natasha found slippers that went with it her dress. She looked over to where Sigyn's dress was. "There is nothing for you."

"There is," Sigyn turned back to the door. A gut instinct told her someone was coming. "I fear the worst has yet to arrive. Speaking of which, he's coming."

"I thought you couldn't hear him," Natasha looked at him.

"I can not," Glut looked to her. "Come, he will be waiting for us in his chamber."

The two quickly went to the chamber. As they reached the bed area, the main door swung open and Malekith walked through. His guards stood by the door.

"I see you did as you're told," He smiled. "I have a gift for you." He signaled to those beyond the door. A few elf maidens came through carrying jewels that matched her crown.

"What if I don't accept?" Sigyn pondered.

"You will accept," Malekith signaled the ladies to form around her.

"I know what these jewels will do to me," Sigyn spoke. "You are trying to weaken me. I will not comply."

Malekith walked up to her and tried to slap her. She caught his arm and tried to defend herself. She noticed that his hands were gloved. If he touched her, his skin would burn. She tried to use that against him. He then grabbed her and through her into the wall. There she hit and fell to the floor. Sigyn got back up and Malekith was in front of her. He grabbed her throat, lifting her up, and shoving her back into the wall several times.

"Do as you will, but I will never stop fighting you," Sigyn spoke through clenched teeth. He hit her back into the wall. "You may break me all you want, I will never be yours and you will never control me." Malekith pressed his lips onto hers. She tried to squirm away from him. She knew his lips were burning but she couldn't stand him.

Once he stopped, Malekith then threw her onto the ground. He walked away and headed towards Natasha. There he grabbed her neck and started to choke her. "I will tame you," he looked to Sigyn. "You will learn to know who is your ruler."

"Let her go," Sigyn wiped her mouth and got up.

"Once you have the jewels upon you," he smiled.

Sigyn nodded her head towards the elves. They then hurried over to put a choker necklace that went to the top of her dress. She had jeweled gloves that went to the sleeves and lastly jeweled socks that reached her mid thigh. The elf maidens scuttled out and Malekith dropped Natasha. He then left with a devil smile upon his face.

Natasha coughed and gagged as she got up. Sigyn walked over to her to see if she was alright. "He still does not know that you are not her," She explained. Natasha just looked at her, questioning to think what would happen if she was Sigyn. Sigyn read this face automatically. "He is going to use her as bait for Loki and the rest to come and get her. She was a childhood to Thor, Loki and Sif. She is a Valkyrior. He believes his plans are going according to plan. Malekith wants the three realms to come after him."

"And they will show, won't they?" Natasha walked to the bed to sit. Sigyn followed but keeping a safe distance.

"Yes," Sigyn sighed. "Though I hope they understand that I would not allow that to happen."

"Not allow?" Natasha crossed her arms. "He is going to find out that I am not Sigyn and I will surely die. You will be forced to do several things. You will break underneath of him. How will we get out of this?"

Sigyn looked away. "There are several ways, but how unfortunate it may seem," Glut sighed, "there are those who will come for us. Though do you not know how to get out of these situations?"

"Yes," Natasha perked up and eyebrow. "Though I am unable to get out of this situation. I am out of my element. Who is coming for us? Are all of them coming?"

Sigyn smiled and chuckled a bit. "Not all of them. One who will do what want he wants, no matter what is spoken." Sigyn then became serious. "I will speak of all that I can, have no fear for what is to come. I will protect you. Just stay out of the way."

"What is to come?" Natasha did not like the sound of this.

"Depends on how long it will take them to get here, numerous tortures if I do not obey," Sigyn looked away. "His anger towards Loki will extend to you and if he finds out you are Midgardian, you death will be swift at least. He does not like to be fooled. The more he weakens me the less he will do unto you." She looked back to Natasha.

"Well, we must obey then," Natasha gave a soft smile.


	20. Chapter 20

It was well into the night, and the group was still arguing.

"We just go in and blast everything, save the damsels and call it a day," Tony took a sip from his mug. "Simple as that."

"And what if your armor does not work?" Steve looked at him. "We've discussed this, it is not going to work."

"They cannot be left there for dead," Thor growled. He had a plan to get them back but no one was listening to him. There were some flaws but it was the best he could give.

There was silence between them, Loki took this to his advantage. "There is a way," he finally spoke with a half smile. "We will soon be upon the hour when he rests, and all hope is lost."

"And what bag of tricks does Loki have?" Tony crossed his arms.

"None," Loki shrugged. "The darkness will be our disguise, and the silence our sound. We will not storm the castle, but travel through hidden passages. I have already been in his domain to know where most of his secrets lie."

"Who's we?" Tony inclined an eyebrow.

"Brother, tis a great plan," Thor patted his back. He automatically thought he was going with him since Thor always took Loki with him on quests."We shall get them back in no time."

"You're not coming Thor," Loki looked to him. "Clint is." Thor was taken back by this. Though he should have known that Loki did not want to do much with him since Loki still felt trouble between the two.

"Brother no," Thor commanded. "You are still a prisoner."

"I do what I want, Thor," Loki stood his ground. He would not let his brother get in the way of what he knows must be done.

"He's not your minion anymore," Tony grumbled. "You can't just order him around again."

"No, he's right," Clint spoke up.

"Oh, so you are his minion again," Tony sat up to look at him.

"Tony," Steve warned. He looked over to Clint.

"If all of us go, our cover is blown," Clint continued. "The two us of can get in and out quickly. We should leave now."

Loki nodded his head. The two left with the others following behind them. Thor came with to see them off. There was nothing he could really do but try to trust Loki was doing the right thing.

Back at the castle, Malekith had visited once again and was about to inflict pain upon Natasha. His anger towards Loki and the Avengers run savaged. He was getting impatient for the to come and rescue them. Sigyn stepped in and diverted all of his anger onto herself. Sigyn was thrown into small tables and walls. She was then thrown upon the bed. There he presumed her vulnerable. He closed in on her and proceed to try to kiss and touch her. Parts of his body singed at her touch but he took pleasure in the pain. Sigyn let him only to grab the dagger he had hidden in his armor and try to aim for his heart. As she tried, she was then drained of her stamina and energy as he kept putting more jewels upon her.

"Tis will be a pleasure to tame you time and time again," Malekith took the dagger away from her. He then got off the bed and headed towards Natasha. "And it will be pleasure unleashing all of my fury onto you." He slapped Natasha to the ground.

Sigyn sat up with her strength and called to him. "How willst thou ever have anything good when thy break it so?" Malekith turned back to face her. Her eyes taunted him to hit her again. She did not want the abuse go to Natasha who did not deserve any of it. Sigyn was all three and all of his anger was to all of them.

"My touch on others jealous thee?" Malekith came back to her. He was close to touching her, but stopped. "Is thine lady is ravenous?" She nodded her head. He left then suddenly.

"Hide into the other chamber," Sigyn commanded. As she did, Sigyn positioned herself in an alluring matter. Natasha watched through the crack of the doorway. Natasha couldn't let Sigyn take all of the rage Malekith gave.

When Malekith came back with a silver tray of fruit he smiled at her presence and how she willingly made herself available to him.

"Hath thee no name for such a maiden?" He walked slowly up to the bed. She didn't say anything. "Pity, though a name shall be given. Something alluring for a Frost Giantess, though I wonder what doth looks like when Asguardian." He set the tray down and walked to her side. Malekith sat down and his hands trailed her legs to her thighs. His hands this time gloved. His lips moved upon her shoulders and towards her neck. Sigyn did not move. His hands then went to her face tracing the soft lines marking her face. One of his fingers got close to her mouth. She tried to bite it off. Malekith then grabbed her neck.

"Ah ah ahhh!" He growled in delight. He then kissed her mouth hard. "This will be the last of the treacheries that your lips shall spill." He took out jewels that matched the rest and placed it like a veil from her nose down. It was webbed and reached down to her chin. It tucked behind her ears. "You must not try such filth, I am not afraid to have a queen with no teeth." With that he got up and left, slamming the door behind him.

Sigyn stayed in the alluring stance. She felt that it was the only way to keep his anger and hands off of Natasha. Though when his hands and lips roamed upon her, she was strong enough to handle it; even though it disgusted every fiber of her being. She wanted to cry, to hurt him, and to hide away from him.

An hour or so it had seemed passed by. Loki and Clint had found a passage to the chamber maids room. The two opened the secret door. Loki was the first one to walk through. Natasha attacked him, though it was only an image of him. She instead attacked Clint who fought back.

"Is this how you greet your rescuers?" Clint had a hold of her. Natasha looked at him fully and breathed a sigh. She twisted into him to fully hug him. "Well, we should start fighting like this all the time." Natasha laughed as he hugged her back.

Loki went past them and headed to the door to the main chamber. As he opened it, Sigyn looked over that way with warning eyes, she did not want the full rage upon Natasha. Loki stepped out of the door and drifted his eyes upon her. He had not seen such beauty. Sigyn was a mix of emotions. She was so happy to see his stern calculating figure looming over her in a protective stance. She was also mad and sad that he was here. She was to rescue him from his turmoil not him rescue her. It made herself feel such disappointment in herself.

"Enchantress," he smirked as she spotted him with her eyes. She was growing weaker by the second. "Alluring. Divine. Exquisite. Ethereal. Hauntingly beautiful. Words could go on to describe how you descend upon this bed." He viewed the jewelry she adorned with curiosity.

"His way of keeping her chained," Natasha came in. Loki looked to her then back to Sigyn. Her eyelids fanned slow to agree with Natasha. "She is unable to speak, use her strength, or powers. She is also unable to take off the jewels. Once they are put on, the only way to take them off is having him do it or she perceives using the red flame. This is his way for her to try to show the other side of the flame. She won't though."

Loki chuckled as if he already knew. "Not until you made sure and everyone else is safe. Do you not want to be saved?" Sigyn looked away from him. "Oh come on now. Tis pleasant to be rescued. I hear that is what everyone wants to happen to you." He knew that she did not like to be saved. He could not help but tease her. "I will not leave you here, unlike what you are wanting to think." Sigyn still did not look at him. Loki then went into the other chamber and came back with two cloaks. He tossed one to Natasha and went back the bed to face her sight. "You can only look away for so long." Sigyn finally stared up at him. "Now is the time-" Sigyn then looked to the main door and back to him.

"-He's coming," Natasha spoke. Clint pulled Natasha back into the chamber, closing the door behind him. Loki pressed his finger to his lips. He walked into the shadows vanishing.

The door opened and Malekith walked in. "Your food will waste if you do not eat." He strides over to her. Loki watched from the shadows. "And so will you." His fingers caressed the side of her cheek. She looked up and away from him. "I know you know how to break free, yet you choose to stay caged." He laughed. "A few more errands, and the dawning of togetherness will be upon us. Your friends will not come and save you. When they do it will be too late." He then got up and slapped her. Sigyn did nothing but watch him leave. Malekith left laughing. He knew that he was slowly breaking her down. Sigyn stared at the door for a few seconds before looking to where Loki had vanished.

Loki came out of the shadows. He looked as if he was having an inner battle with himself. "We leave now," he swooped the cape around her and buttoned it at her neck hastily. He placed the hood upon her and scooped her up into his arms the next second. Natasha and Clint had theirs on. Clint put Loki's on him quickly. Loki accidently touched the skin of and his skin changed to blue. Natasha quickly pulled Clint away.

"Do not touch them," she whispered. Loki quickly fixed his cloak with one hand to drape over Sigyn. He then went through the the chamber and through the passages with Natasha and Clint following in behind.

Once away, the went through the forest and were about to go through the portal when Sigyn tried to get out of his clutches. Loki stopped and tried to make sure she was still in his grasp. She then used some of her strength that she could to close the portal. Loki and the others rushed through it before it closed completely on them. A helicopter was there waiting for them. It was the one Clint flew. The three got in quickly. Natasha and Clint threw off their cloaks and headed for the cockpit, starting up the helicopter. Loki took of his cloak and sat down with Sigyn still in his arms. He let her legs stretch out. He could see that she was on her last ounce of energy before passing out.

The helicopter raised and headed back for the Helicarrier.

"You look nice," Clint spoke into the headset.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Don't even get me started."

Clint laughed and smiled. "How are they doing?"

Natasha looked back to them then back to Clint and then to the window. "They seem to be doing fine."

"I won't let this count on saving you twice now," Clint teased her.

"I'd say its even, without telling you Malekith was coming, we'd all been dead," Natasha looked at him.

"He's worse than Loki," Clint spoke. "And that's not something I would usually say."

"It's not," Natasha looked at him and smiled. Clint looked at her and smiled. The two then went back to staring out into the night.

Loki grabbed Sigyn's hand. She who was looking away from him. "What has he done to you, I can only imagine." He whispered. Sigyn looked at him she then looked away. "I would never thought the monsters I belong to would look this enchanting." Sigyn looked up at him and tried to smile. "No don't. Save your strength. You are weakening enough as it is. I cannot let you do this to yourself even more. Closing the portal and doing all that you can to protect a Midgardian is enough for now." Sigyn closed her eyes, she passed out. Loki woke up her again. Sigyn breathed in heavy and her eyes were frantic. "I will not let you go into slumber, Glut. I will make sure you stay in your Jotun form as long as you can." He then squeezed her hand. She squeezed it back. His Jotun form kept hers there throughout the travel. "Is she safe?" Loki whispered. Sigyn's mouth soften and fanned her eyes. He let out a sigh of relief and kissed the top of her forehead. "I will never look at you the same ever again, Glut Angrboda, the Twin Flame." Sigyn gave him an understanding look.

They reached the Helicarrier. Loki was the first off of the helicopter. Thor and Steve came out to meet him along with several agents.

"This way," a few agents guided him through. Thor came in front of him to help clear the way. They led the group to lab area. Bruce had a gurney set up for her.

"This will not do," Loki looked at it. "She needs a place to use her powers without prying eyes." Everyone was curious what she looked like even him, but he would still respect her.

"Here," Tony pushed a button. A slide door opened in the lab. "This is where we test certain weapons just in case they blow up on us."

Sigyn used her free hand to pat Loki. He looked down to her. She wanted to walk in there by herself. Loki let her down, how could he not obey her, though he would still have a hold of her for stability. Sigyn felt the pain of the magic. She unclasped her cloak to reveal herself. There were a few gasps. In the reflection, Sigyn could see the jewels glowing, draining of her energy, making her become weak. She thought this would happen. Sigyn started to walk away from Loki and the rest step by step. She kept herself poised as she walked into the small space. She did not look back. Once she was finally in there, Bruce pushed the button to close the door. There was no glass window to see inside. She was in metal cylilander.

"She's going to need clothes," Bruce piped up. One of the agents there left to head to her room to get the proper attire.

Sigyn breathed out a shallow sigh. She let all of her emotions finally catch up with her. Her eyes started to glisten with tears yet she shook them away to show full of rage and determination. She closed her eyes and let the blue flame rise from her skin all over her body.

Starting from her toes, the blue flame licked up her entire body. Her blue skin started to glow with the flame. The jewels' chains did not break but the cloth upon her turned to ash.

Outside the monitor was showing how hot it was getting in there. The Avengers, Loki, Nick, Jack, and a few agents watched the monitor. No one spoke anything. The room was filled with silence. Tony had a couple of jokes but knew it was too serious. Once her body was enveloped fully, Sigyn opened her eyes, a burst of red flung the jewels and chains against the cylinder. The pieces clanged against the sides and rained down. She let the red flame vanish. The automatic sprinkler system came on. It rained down upon her naked body. She liked the coolness on her it. She let her tears flow down her cheeks. Soft cries started to escape her lips as her hands rubbed around the areas where Malekith's hands lingered and touched. The water stopped falling. She used her red flame to dry her body. She kept it a very low flame.

The door opened to the cylinder. Sigyn had almost forgotten about where she was. She quickly switched to her Jotun form and started to hide her body with her limbs and hands. No one was there. The Avengers and crew had given her privacy. On the table next to the cylinder was a gown and veil of emerald green. She wanted to cry in joy for such a simple thing. Sigyn put it on and as the she smoothed out her dress she told the rest that she was presentable.

"The jewels did not perish under my flame," Sigyn explained. "Though they are still in your room for flames."

Bruce and some agents went to the cylinder to examine the jewels and to put them safely away from others.

"I guess I was right on one thing," Tony crossed his arms. "So Glut is the Twin Flame. I knew you had to be two of three. Well now that you are back, I believe we can rest easy until Malekith finds that his precious is gone."

"How long do you think it will take him?" Steve pondered.

"Not long," Sigyn became grim. "Though now he can attack anytime once he gets the portal open again."

"That buy's us time, good," Tony started thinking. "Now that we know our enemy, Bruce and I have work to do. The rest of you can go unless you want to have the jolly green giant to come out again."

The rest of the group diffused out of the room parting their ways. Nick talked to her. He was happy to have her back. Jack full on hugged her while telling her that she should not ever do that again. Sigyn laughed a bit. Thor hugged her as well. The two talked for a while. In an hour or so, he let her go to find some slumber. Loki walked along beside her to make sure she got to her room safely. They made it halfway there until Sigyn crumbled down to the floor. Loki caught her before she could hurt herself. Sigyn tried to get up but her energy was not bouncing back.

"Let me," Loki picked her up and carried her to the room. There he set her down on the bed.

"Thank you," her voice was soft and genuine. Loki left her alone. Sigyn curled onto her bed and fell into slumber.


	21. Chapter 21

In the morning, all of the Avengers were up and in the mess hall. Thor and Loki were drinking coffee while Tony and Steve were pouring their cups. Natasha and Clint were eating breakfast. Bruce was talking to Tony about jewels.

Sigyn walked through the doors with her green veil and dress. The others stopped and looked at her. She smiled at them. "I am quite alright." The others nodded and smiled and went back to what they were doing beforehand. Sigyn walked up to where the cups were. Natasha walked up to help her. She seemed lost on what she was looking for. Loki watched her. He wanted to make sure she was not still traumatized from Malekith.

"What are you looking for?" Natasha asked her.

Sigyn looked only to see coffee. "I am not one for this coffee, but a mead of apples and cinnamon. "

Natasha found the mix, "Here let me." She handed her a cup after it was done.

"Thank you," Sigyn brought it up to her lips after blowing on it. She took a small sip. It was divine. One thing that she loved on Midgard was this little cup of joy. She sat down close to Thor and Loki.

Loki, always thinking, thought about the liquid she was drinking. He had never seen her have a drink at the Jack's coffee shop. Though he also had never seen her have a holographic image of herself. This then sparked all of that she had spoken over time. His mind told him that this was what he was missing. It started to piece together like a quilt. Sigyn sat there in silence while drinking her cider. She could not stop him, if she did it would only prove his reasonings.

"Thou ist a liar, and a terrible one at that," he crossed his arms and glared at her. Sigyn brought the cup up to her lips with a small smile. The others were confused with what was happening.

"Only liars can see through other liars," Sigyn spoke before she sipped again.

"And you cannot lie at all." Loki got up his anger fuming. "I should have known right when you let something slip. You never really could lie. After all this time, why?"

"I am afraid I know not what you are saying?" Sigyn put the cup down. She stayed calm.

"You know very well what I am going about," Loki leaned on the table. "After all this time, I should have known. It was too easy. How should I have not known? Allfather always liked to keep things hidden plain in sight. The man with no heart got it right, and yet we all thought nothing of it." He leaned off and walked around. Sigyn got up. She knew what was going to happen next. Loki was furious. Thor stood up as well. The rest of the Avengers were on edge. Loki came up to her, Thor was right next to his side. "Why Sigyn? Why?" He almost yelled at her. Thor took a hold of his brother to make sure he did not do something crazy. Thor was shocked to hear what Loki was saying.

Sigyn had to save herself and try not to let him think that it was really her at all. "How doth knoweth tis she?"

He then tried to grab the veil, but Thor held him back. "I know it is you under there. Tis you who hides in plain sight." Sigyn stayed where she was. She did not back away. "Do not hold back the truth. Do not lie like the rest have." His eyes begging her.

"Loki, she can not be all three," Thor had his arms around Loki holding him back from Glut.

"Oh yes she can," Loki was set on it. "She is all three. It all makes sense now. Your mother and father conversing with Allfather about your safety when Malekith attacked Asgard. Only one was turned into a statue and that was you. Your interest in Frost Giants when we were children. How you left with no goodbye. So that one day, if I ever had found out the truth there would be someone there to guard over me." Loki started to laugh. The rest were getting creeped out. Thor was a bit somber. If this was Sigyn, there would be a much needed discussion. Sigyn kept her face poised. Inside she was reeling. All of it the truth yet, she could not say anything. "It all makes sense now." His voice went to a whisper,. His head bent down. "I am truly a monster for I have a childhood friend to keep me in my place."

"No," Sigyn spoke. Loki jerked up.

"No?" Loki wanted her to elaborate.

"You are not a monster," Sigyn spoke.

Loki hit into Thor breaking free and tried to grab Sigyn. It was just an image of her. Loki laughed.

"It is the truth," Thor was beside Loki again looking into the space where Sigyn was. Sigyn came out around Steve. The crew was ready to take down Loki. "You deny it still." He looked over to Sigyn. "You hide for your own protection and you hide for ours."

"And if I was she," Sigyn stayed away. "I am unable to allow my face to be shown."

"You have shown yourself in your Jotun form," Loki added.

"That is different," Sigyn stopped.

"No!" Loki snapped. He then flung a blade that she dodged, but it ripped through her veil. Some of the Avengers got in attack mode on him. "I will not rest until I know the truth." The rest looked between the two.

This was tough for Sigyn. Betray the one who she has loved since they were children, or betray the one who has a hold of her life. She sighed once and the next moment she unveiled herself. Her luscious locks of radiant red flown down to her sides and back. It caressed her face. Her eyes peered deep into his. His breath hitched about those emerald green eyes. Her brow arched in a question. "This is what you want, is it not?"

"Sigyn," her name sat upon his lips. He wanted to hold her in his arms. His body started to move towards her but Thor held it there.

Sigyn put her veil back on. "If that is all, I would like to be alone for a while." She then turned away and left. Thor let go of his brother once she had been gone for a few minutes. The rest of the Avengers relaxed a bit and finished what they were doing.

"Didn't know Loki had a soft spot," Tony broke the silence. Loki sat down next to Thor. He was a mix of emotions. Thor and him were talking in hushed voices. Tony looked over to Natasha. "You and her look nothing alike."

"No one has seen her in years," Natasha was debating to follow after her. "It would have been an easy mistake. If Pepper was there or other redheads I do believe Malekith would have had a hard time figuring out which was which."

"That was a great sacrifice on her part," Steve joined the conversation. "Protecting you from his rage and destruction."

"Let's not speak of this okay?" Bruce scratched his head. Some of them looked confused. "We need to keep her identity hidden of who she really is." Loki and Thor looked at him. "I bet she will have several consequences she will have to face for speaking the truth."

"She will," Thor spoke. "Though Sigyn knew that this would happen sooner or later. It is hard to keep secrets hidden. Some are bound to show themselves. She knew that and yet she still proceeded. Sigyn was called when she was younger the Goddess of Fidelity. This moment when she showed the truth, I knew that she still is."

Out on the deck of the Helicarrier, Sigyn stood in the lounge area and let the wind whip around her. Two black ravens flew in around her. She sighed and bowed her head. It was Huginn and Muninn, thought and memory. Odin's birds. They were known to be messengers and spies. Each had one gold eye. The gold eye was opposite to one another.

"I broken my word on keeping myself hidden," her voice no more than a whisper. "I take responsibilty of my actions, as I take what consequences there may be."

The two birds landed upon her shoulders. One squawked into her ear.

She could hear Allfather's voice _The Jotun's have become furious with your actions. How can we protect you when you make yourself vulnerable? And now you have let Loki and the rest see the truth of you. I have not thought of a course of action to take up with you. Though keep yourself hidden._

The next bird then squaked and she could see the memory of Allfather and her putting the jewels upon herself. This memory was to show her that there may be a chance that this might be one of her punishments.

The two birds then flew away leaving her to her own thoughts. An agent came out and asked for her to see Fury. She walked to Fury where he was stationed at the helm.

"The Jotuns are getting restless," Fury pulled up pictures and videos of them. "I believe you want to go to them. There was some talk that you have come back but they wanted to see to believe."

"Yes, they are not one much for words," Sigyn watched the videos. "They like actions instead. When would I be able to see them?"

"Now, if you would like," Fury directed a few agents to get things ready for her. "The faster you get there, the less they wreck the place."

Sigyn went out to the deck. A few agents were getting the helicopter ready. She could hear thoughts of another come up behind her.

"My Guardian is leaving without her prisoner," Loki came to stand by her. "Breaking more rules set by Allfather."

She didn't look at him. "I need to tell my guardians that I have not left them."

The two climbed in and headed off to the Jotuns. Once they touched down, they were met by several agents. Coulson was one of them.

"I am glad to see you back," he greeted her.

"I the same," Sigyn smiled. "How have things been with the Jotuns?"

"Well it hasn't been a winter wonderland since you left," Coulson started to lead the way to the Jotuns. Sigyn and Loki folllowed. "Things have been a bit frosty. I am surprised Loki hasn't told you all about it. He is an expert in that area." He smiled over at him. "Anyways, Suttungr has been keeping his giants under control but there have been a few mishaps. Those who encounter them sometimes came back with severe frost bite."

The Jotuns had set up tents and Suttungr had the biggest of Jotuns gathered around to see her come by. Suttungr was the first there. He was quite angry with her yet he was still happy to see her none the less.

"Here she is, like we promised," Coulson spoke to Suttungr. "Safe and sound."

"She will never be safe," Suttugr added. "Now that she has shown her true form."

"Well, in my work honesty is one of the best policies at certain times," Coulson rebuffed. He then left. Coulson did not want to stay around.

"You have brought the mischivous one of Odin," Suttungr looked at Loki.

"I am his guardian," Sigyn spoke. "Just as you are of mine."

"This way," Suttungr. "We have much to discuss about."

Suttungr led them to his tent and held the flap open for her and just as Loki was about to follow in, Suttungr shook his head and went in after. This was a conversation that did not involve him. He stood outside waiting for her next to other Frost Giants who protected the tent.

"You have disobeyed us," Suttungr grumbled. "How dare thee sacrifice yourself to thine enemy?"

"I had no choice," Sigyn stood her ground.

"You had a choice, the Midgardian could have sacrificed herself for you," he paced. "Odin will pay for this outrage."

"No," Sigyn narrowed her eyes at him. "It was my decision. I will not allow someone else die for me."

"And it was his decision to take you away from your safety!" He roared at her. "You should have stayed safe and you should have stayed veiled. Doth want trouble between realms?"

"Naye," Sigyn looked away. "I can hide no more. If they seek me, they will have me."

"And they did!" He stopped in front of her and looked down upon her. "Doth nearly was wed or worse killed. You shall sacrifice thyself no more. You shall be staying with us. The Midgardians and Asgardians have persuaded you to do wrong."

"What wrong hath they done?" She looked up to him. "You give the same fate, they all do. I am not some weapon you can just stow away. I am not some valuable trinket that can be hidden. I am not some child who could be set aside."

"You have a purpose!" He bellowed down to it.

"And what purpose is that?" She looked to him with tears in her eyes. "For so long, I have been told of a purpose and yet to no avail is my answer. What purpose do I have?"

Suttungr felt sad for her. He crouched down to her and lifted her chin with his fingers. She turned blue, along with the dress. It turned a light blue. "When we first found that there was an infant who could wield the red flame in Asgard, we were sent out to destroy it. We feared it would have ended our realm for good. When we came upon you, a single touch from us and you would have died. Instead, you took a hold of our kind and transformed. You were able to wield a blue flame and be Jotun. After the war had ended between Asgard and Jotunheim, our group had heard the news that we had lost both the war and Laufey's son. We swore we would destroy Asgard by finding you again and using you to our advantage. However, Laufey and Odin struck a truce. You were to be safe, and your power was to be hidden. Laufey wanted you as his daughter since he had lost his son." Suttungr became angry once again. "Though he had left his son to die since he was ashamed of the size of him."

"Doth was my purpose?" Sigyn whispered. "To be someone's else child?"

Suttungr sobered, "There is more, my little one. When you were of age of womanhood, we wanted to take you back to Jotunheim and have you in our ranks. You were to be a power that we had, a force not be taunted against. We also needed you to bring back the fight in all of us. We had lost that once we had lost the war and the prince. If Laufey's son was still here, we might have given you to him as well."

"I, a gift?" Sigyn was not too happy with that. "The more you speak of what I am or was to become, the more I am glad to have revealed myself."

"Perhaps, we never thought that far since there we viewed no hope for you to live through your infancy," Suttungr bowed his head. "Thy purpose now is to keep Jotunheim together. Laufey had a way of keeping most of us together. He had such a way with words. His power radiated off of him. Grundroth will fall due to the uprising from rogues. The kingdom will fall, and we shall be back to the disastrous state we were in when the realm was created. A wasteland of ice and snow. I should kill the Asgardian out there for killing our king, though I should kill his father as well."

"Jotunheim will be restored," Sigyn had many ideas. "Though killing will not end anything. It will only cause more killing."

"Yes and if you leave from our sight, we will have to kill all of those who harm you," Suttungr smiled at her. "You _will _come back with us once this is all over with. It is our turn to try to keep you safe."

"I will," she whispered to him. She could see that Suttungr cared for her.

"And one more thing," Suttungr got serious. "You shall be the guardian of the mischievous one no more. I command it."

"That I shall not do," Sigyn took his hand into both of hers. She held it away from her chin. "I am still bound to Odin."

"You are bound to us!" Suttungr growled.

"I must then do what I am told from both," Sigyn sighed.


	22. Chapter 22

Suttungr took his hand away from her. She turned back into Asgardian. Suttungr patted Sigyn for he could tell she was filled with grief as well. "It will be alright in due time. Thou must remember her duties. I am told you are a Valkyrior."

"Aye," she smiled up to him. "And I know I must help the worthy walk to the gates of Valhalla." She stepped away from him and knelt down on one knee. Her head bowed and her eyes closed. Once she opened them again, her spirit had left her body. She rose up out of her stance in charcoal grey leather pants with silver armored boot protectors that reached her knees. She adorned a silver breast plate that tied up in the back. She had on black boots. A dark blue material lined the insides of the plate and the back. A long, light silver cape dusted the floor. Two silver metal guantlets were upon her wrists. Her hair was parted down the center and tied half way into to loose braids. The braids didn't start until the beginning of her shoulders. Upon her head was the silver winged head band of the Valkyrior. The wings came out from the temples. At her hip was her her sheathed sword.

No one could see her unless it was another Valkyrior. She saw that Suttungr stood there, waiting for her to come back. He was protecting her. Sigyn walked out to find Loki watching the Jotuns clammer about. She half smiled at him before she made her way to the dead Jotuns. They didn't bury them, they wanted to take their warriors home to have a fit funeral and be buried amongst other Jotuns. She could see some souls of the worthy. Sigyn walked over to the nearest one and pulled him out of his body. Although they were giants, Sigyn's Valkyrior strength helped her carry the soul to the opened gates. It only took a matter of seconds. The gates of Valhalla opened anywhere where there were worthy warriors with Valkyries.

She did this to all of the Jotuns. Sigyn was happy to see the one Jotun who tried to protect Natasha was found worthy. Sigyn then walked over to the battlefield. She looked to see if there were any worthy among the dark elves. There was none. It was odd. Though not new to her. In some cases there were no worthy warriors or those that were worthy chose not to fight. Sigyn walked to the SHIELD area. There were coffins everywhere. She smiled when she saw some of them were worthy. Sigyn took them to Valhalla.

Once she was done, she headed back to the tent. On her way back she followed Loki back into the tent.

He stopped once he saw her.

"She's bringing the fallen to your Valhalla," Suttungr answered his silent questions. "She can still hear and breathe. Thy lady should be back soon."Loki walked up to her. His hand coming close to touch her. Suttungr narrowed his eyes at him, warning him not to try it.

Sigyn quickly got back into her body and in an instant grabbed his hand with one of hers. She used it to help herself up. He stood in shock staring at her. She gave him a wicked grin. "I see you still try to touch things that shouldn't be touched." Suttungr only shook his head. "Yes, I would have awakened moments after the mere touch of your fingers." She looked to Suttungr. "There were those worthy from Jotunheim. I wish to show you, but I am not allowed."

"Come, best we get back to the Helicarrier," Loki looked to Sigyn.

"I am not allowed to go back," Sigyn spoke, her eyes cast away from Loki. "Not yet."

"What?!" He was confused and angry. Loki had enough time with the Frost giants. He wanted to leave, now.

"This is part of my punishment," Sigyn looked into Loki's eyes. They beckoned for her to leave with him right then. To go back to the Helicarrier without looking back. "I can't. I take full responsibility of my actions. I know what must be done."

"She is safe with us," Suttungr wanted Loki to leave. He was still weary of the trickster.

"No," Loki stood there. Part of him wanted just to leave her there and part of him couldn't let himself do that. "She is coming back with me. She is too close to the portal. We almost lost this battle. A lot of your kind died. I do believe that for her protection would be much safer with the Thor and the rest."

Suttungr got angry from his words. He started to pace around them. "She is under our protection. Thy lady closed the portal. She can sense him if he came through. We will protect her. Better than what you have done. She got herself turned into a statue because of you and sent here. And it took you long enough to bring her back. Your so called brother and his friends have no protection over her on the battlefield. She got captured and almost got made into a bride or worse killed. Now she revealed herself. You can not protect her." It seemed Suttungr blamed him for most of these issues.

"Yet one of your kind did nothing but stand against a few dark elves," Loki sneered back. "She was captured only because she sacrificed herself for a Midgardian. She turned herself into a statue to save herself. I went and got her back from Malekith. I see none of your warriors willing to do this. She chose to reveal herself to keep this Midgardian protected."

"Enough!" Sigyn raised her voice to the both of them. She grew tired of being talked at when she was right there. Was she not the Twin Flame, a Valkyrior, a goddess? Was she not able to have a chance to speak? She was not capable of standing up for herself. Though she did like the idea of Loki being by her side, but she did see he was torn between leaving her there, taking her with him, and standing up for himself. "Thou both can protect greatly, though not always are the circumstances true."

"She stays with us," Suttungr growled. He didn't want his lady to interfere with a conversation between him and this disrespectful filth.

Loki sighed and looked around the tent before laying his eyes on Suttungr once again. He laughed. "You are on land, with animal skin tents."

"Hmph," Suttungr crossed his arms with an ignorant smile. "If you knew more, you would see that these tents are made from the fallen Frost Beasts."

"You kill your own pets?" Loki was amused.

Suttungr narrowed his eyes again. "The Frost Beasts battle it out against one another. Sometimes death is the only way to win. You know something about that, am I right?" He laughed once. "Besides, an elf is just as swift is he is upon land when he is upon water."

Loki laughed this time. "And here you think less of Midgards. They have flying fortresses. It was once in water now in the clouds. Hidden from view."

"What can fly, can surely fall," Suttungr eyed him.

"Yes, but what is grounded stays grounded maybe even sink," Loki finally took his last stand. "There will be more time to prepare if she is back with us. She stays with us."

Sigyn shook her head. "Loki, I must stay. This is my punishment." She knew what she had to do.

"One night," Suttungr made his final decision. Loki did have a point. "She is to stay here one night with us and then she can stay with the Midgardians for the rest of the time until this battle is finally over. After that, she stays with us for the rest of the time being."

Loki nodded his head in agreement. Sigyn was a bit angry though she did not show it. "I will stay here with her then," Suttungr smile almost turned into a snarl, "by standing guard outside where she is kept." Suttungr kept his smile.

"I must leave for now," Suttungr looked down to Sigyn. "I have to plan and prepare for the second attack that awaits us." He then left. Silence filled the void between them.

Loki looked at her. Sigyn wasn't looking in his direction. "With more wit, I could have probably got him to let you stay with us for the rest of the time." He was amused that he still had his silver tongue.

"Why must you interfere? I wish to stay with my punishment," Her voice was soft as she turned to look at him. He didn't quite understand. "I thank you for trying to come to my aid, but I knew my consequences for such actions."

"So my efforts are meaningless?" Loki closed the gap between them. "If you were alone when you came here, you would have stayed and who knows what would happen to you? And how would I know that you would be staying? I would anger myself for not coming to your rescue or seeing you safe."

"Your efforts are not meaningless," Sigyn gave him a soft smile. It was nice to know he cared for her in some aspects, though she knew he was still torn. "I would send word that I was staying."

It was nightfall. Sigyn sent word to an agent that she and Loki were staying for one night with the Jotuns. Sigyn slept in an area of the tent marked off by fabric. She slept in a bed of fur. There were dresses with matching veils in a chest by her. Weapons in another corner. Loki was sleeping lightly in a bed he quickly made out of a seating area. Suttungr was asleep in another marked off area. A few guards stood around the tent.

Malekith opened the portal back up. He sent out a few marauders to send a message to the Jotuns for stealing back his future bride. The marauders sneaked into camp while others brought back their dead. They made torches and started to set tents on fire. One marauder lit Suttungr's tent. The three woke up to a burning smell and yells of alarm. Loki rushed to Sigyn. She was climbing out of the fur bed.

"They are torching all of the tents," Loki tossed her a cloak. She hastened to get it on before anyone noticed. "Come, I am getting you out of here." The two found the tent empty. Suttungr must have left to go and fight. Loki grabbed her hand and lead her away from the tent and through the chaos. They found an agent. "Get us to your flying fortress." Sigyn could hear the thoughts around her. The message given was quite clear. She wanted to stay and fight, but Loki made sure she came along. The two argued on the flight back.

They arrived back in time to find the Avengers ready to head out for action.

"There is no need," Sigyn stopped them.

"Like we would come after you, we wanted to see if the Jotuns were melting," Tony joked. "Well, seeing that she's here and unfortunately so is Loki. It is safe to say we can go down there and blow stuff up without hurting anyone important."

"SHIELD agents and our new allies, the Jotuns, are still down there," Steve was serious.

"Hence, they're not important," Tony laughed. Steve didn't get the joke. "I was kidding it was a joke. Steve, you really need to catch on to the fact that I will always make jokes at anything I find amusing, which is everything."

Steve ignored Tony and looked to Sigyn. "What happened down there?"

"Malekith sent in marauders to send a message and to bring back their dead," Sigyn began. She had already told Loki what had happened on helicopter. "They lit the Jotun tents on fire. Some are injured but none were killed. His message is for me to be returned and to give into their new ruler or death shall follow. His message is just a mere warning if anything. He was nowhere near the portal once it opened again. His second attack will begin at dawn."

"At dawn it is," Steve gripped his shield tighter. He was ready for battle. It was only a few hours away. The group split to better prepare themselves.

Sigyn left to go put on her outfit as Glut. She regrouped with the rest of them before heading out. It was just a few minutes before dawn. The Jotuns were angsty. Their anger fueling their rage and will to fight.

Malekith's army came out the same as last time. Both sides were ready to fight once again. Malekith came out with his guards by him.

Sigyn tried to read his thoughts. She couldn't. He had found a way to shield his thoughts from her. Loki sensed that she was troubled. She told him in thoughts.

_I am unable to read any of his thoughts,_Sigyn tried not to let that get to her. She was trained to fight without her abilities but Malekith has found ways to work around that. _He has found a way to hide his thoughts from me._

The battle bugle pierced the silence. The battle had begun.


	23. Chapter 23

There was not time to waste, both sides started to run towards one another. Loki stayed close in proximity to Sigyn as he could. Something didn't feel right to her. Sigyn couldn't put a finger on it exactly but it troubled her. She thought this to the rest of the Avengers, Loki, and Suttungr.

As she thought this, the dark elf side immediately stopped and fell with no warning, confusing the other side. In the next second, Malekith then drew out the Casket of Winters and proceeded to cast the enemy side into ice.

Malekith burst into a joyous laugh once they were all turned.

"What's going on?" Nick Fury aimed his voice to Agent Hill.

"Sir, it seems that Malekith froze our entire force on the field," Maria's voice cracked a bit.

"Send in the next force," Nicked barked. "I want heat warmers, fires going, medics, and anything else that can get our side back on track." He was worried but it didn't show. "How long until Malekith's army reaches them?"

"At the pace they were going," Maria looked at a computer then back to Fury. "About ten minutes."

"And the second forces?" Nick didn't like this outcome. He could already tell that the odds weren't in their favor.

"Ten to twenty sir," Maria kept her chin up. "Troops are being sent out now. We can send in the jets."

"No," Nick closed his eyes. "Too close in proximity to them. It could easily shatter them all."

Everyone was frozen, some could think while others transfixed in time. Tony was among the lucky ones, except that it had froze his suit. He was locked inside an frozen iron casket.

"Well, this is just great," Tony got his system online. "Jarvis, I need the defrosters on at full blast. This is more ice than I could imagine."

"Yes sir," Jarvis spoke. His suit was slowly getting free.

"Now, I know how Steve feels like," Tony looked at the rest of the Avengers and then to the other army. "Well, we're screwed."

Thor and Loki tried to break free. Sigyn could hear their thoughts and could see the dark elves racing towards them ready to smash them all to pieces. She knew what she had to do. Sigyn just had to make sure not to compromise herself or anyone.

She focused all her energy in getting herself out. She was going to try getting everyone out at the same time but there would be no time for that. Sigyn could feel the ice melting around her. Once she had about an inch, she burst into flames, making the ice around her shatter. Her clothes as Glut burned away, but she was lucky enough to wear a red dress and veil underneath that was resistant to her flames. Sigyn then focused her energy on the rest. She let them all warm up and the ice then showered all around them. Tony had broken free and was attacking the forces.

The Jotuns came out battling passing some of the Avengers, sweeping their way through the hordes of dark elves. Thor, Tony, Steve, and the Hulk came in behind the Jotuns and made their own paths.

A few Jotuns stopped Sigyn from venturing in. They protected her. Loki ran up beside them, throwing daggers everywhere. Sigyn calmed the fire that hovered around her skin, but it only fueled the fire burning inside of her. She knew that they were only protecting her, but since coming back, she feels as if she has been nothing but a problem. A child standing in the way. Sigyn couldn't shake the feeling at first, but she sighed and tried to make the best of it. Maybe one day, she will let her feelings known. If she was fighting among the Valkyries, she knew that she would be treated as an equal and would be allowed to fight just like the rest of them.

The second forces came, mending those in need, and helping with the fight. Malekith's army was dwindling in minutes. He was down to thirty-odd some men. Malekith decided to keep this life and retreated, his last surviving men with him. He was cautious enough to close the portal. He was angered that his trick did not work.

Some of the Jotuns and SHIELD agents cheered about the recent defeat. Suttungr and the rest knew that it wasn't over. Malekith may have retreated to what seemed to be his tail between his legs, but the worse was yet to come.

There was a group gathered around Sigyn. They were thanking her for saving their lives. She responded with humble gratitude and scanned them over to make sure that they were alright. The group parted for the Avengers. Thor was in the lead and swung her into a hug. The two laughed once he put her down and she could breathe easy again. Steve gave a sincere thank you with the nods of Clint and Natasha.

"You've done alright kiddo," Tony mused. "Thanks for giving me ideas in updating the suit. I guess I am going to need a better de-icer. Maybe one of Frost Giants can stay here so I can have an example." Some of the Frost Giants looked down at him in scrutiny. "Or maybe not," their looks grew soft, "these ones." Then back to scrutiny. Tony just shrugged his shoulders.

The Hulk had already said thank you before his transformation back into Bruce who was sitting in front of heaters with warm clothes, and blanket with the rest of the agents.

The group later dismissed. The Avengers were back on board the Helicarrier. The agents were packing up some of the camp area while the rest were researching the field, making sure Malekith wasn't coming back anytime soon.

Sigyn was standing in front of Suttungr and the rest of the Jotuns with Loki just behind her to the side. The Jotuns had broke camp and were standing on the exact spot to be taken back up again.

"Soon, my lady," was all what Suttungr spoke before Heimdall transported them off of Midgard.

Loki took Sigyn back to the Helicarrier. There they spotted the Avengers lounging and relaxing. Thor was talking to an agent about Jane and meeting with her again before he had to go back to Asgard. Tony was having himself a drink, Bruce had barely walked in with a hot mug of coffee in his hands. Natasha was sitting on the couch. Clint grabbed an apple, ran and jumped over the back of the couch, only to land in the seat next to Natasha. She looked at him with a bit of annoyance. He only smiled and bit into the apple, teasing her.

Loki smiled and thought to her. _Come, let's leave them to their own company._

Sigyn followed Loki back to her room. _Why thine own room? _She didn't want to read in what was coming. It was a nice thing about her gifts. She was able to turn them off if she wanted to.

Loki stood facing her, with his back to the door as he closed it. "Doth does not see?"

"Nay," Sigyn smiled. "I only see what I want to see."

His hand came up to touch her face. "May I?"

"You may," Sigyn breathed as she waited for his touch.

His fingers pressed soft on her cheek, then his palm caressed her jawline. Sigyn closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. Loki brought his other hand upwards to the other side of her face. His two hands gently slid the veil away from her face and off her head. He let the veil drop to the floor. Sigyn opened her emerald eyes that seemed to shimmer. Her red fiery hair cascaded down to flow through his fingers.

"I thought I lost you," his voice merely a whisper. "Sigyn. How I have missed you so."

Sigyn could hear his thoughts then,

_I wamted to do this the moment you freed yourself from the veil, _Loki closed the gap between the two._Seasons have passed when I have not thought about you, when I have not tried to see what beauty you have become, what kind of maiden you have thrived upon. Reminded myself of what childish pleasures you envoked. I have missed you, my friend Sigyn. I have terribly missed you._

"That is why can not speak them," Sigyn's breath piqued, "but I will. There wasn't one season that I did not think the same. I wondered what became of you and the rest. What challenges arose, what ideals interested you. I wondered...if there was ever a maiden who caught your eyes, a new companion who surpassed my own, an equal the trumped our own similarities."

"None," Loki brought her closer. One hand cupped her neck with the other slipped down and brought her in around the small of her back. "None so far have ever came close to now what is before me."

Sigyn knew that he meant as maiden and not just a regular equal. It was not what she exactly wanted but in time he would see that they were equals all around.

Their lips met soft and slow before turning needy and passionate. His arms brought body in more to clutch with his. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Both of his hands were around the small of her back.

The two stopped to get their breath. They looked into each other's eyes knowing that this maybe be their only time before heading back to Asgard. This next kiss somewhat started the same where they left off. Sigyn knew that it wasn't going to go far. Loki wanted more but he felt that if he did have her now, the secret moments they could possibly share back in Asgard would not be enough. He wanted to others to know that she was his and his alone, but that would require always being by her, which would mean he would be with the Jotuns and he just was not up for that yet. He didn't dwell on it too much. He would just have to try and get what he wants the usual way.


	24. Chapter 24

The sun shown brightly in the midday of Manhattan from Stark's tower. The Asgardians spoke their goodbyes and hopes of returns to the small group standing just inside the opening. The three headed to the marked spot from the Bifrost. The small group waved one last time to them before a booming voice called for Heimdall. Silence only returned to them. Thor called again.

"This cannot be!" Thor roared. He looked over to Loki and Sigyn.

The small group started to speak in low whispers. Tony's chuckle could be heard among them.

"So this isn't the first time you've been locked out of the house," Tony laughed. "Or should I say Asgard."

"No, but that was when my brother was on the throne," Thor looked to Loki who only shrugged.

"Not my doing or else why would I be here?" he looked to Sigyn who was looking around. She could hear the beat of wings coming to them.

"Asgard must be in trouble if they are not letting us back," Thor mused.

It could be that or it could be due to other reasons. It wasn't the first time for Sigyn to be denied access back to Asgard. She stepped away from the two. Two sleek black ravens landed upon each of her shoulders.

Sigyn sighed and shook her head. "Tis what I hoped not."

"What do you mean?" Thor asked.

"They're Huginn and Muninn," she answered loud enough for the small group to hear. "Thought and Memory. Allfather's birds. Messengers, spies." She started to speak to the birds, "I accept what punishment or consequence Allfather has offered." Huginn squawked first into her ear.

_Your recent outburst has set the Jotuns and your parents into finding you a permanent protector, again,_ Odin's voice rung in her ear. _I can hold them off as long as I can. My sons need to stay on Midgard as well for Malekith might venture back into Midgard. I will send for you in two Midgardian seasons. Once the snow sets, I will bring you all back._

Muninn then squawked into her other ear. She could see a secret meeting of her parents, Odin, and Suttungr deciding her future. The birds then flew away into the distance.

"We are commanded to stay on Midgard," Sigyn sighed. Before the could ask for how long she spoke again, "for the changing of two seasons. When the snow sticks to the ground, then we will be able to allowed back to Asgard." She walked off of the ruin and headed to Avengers.

Thor was speaking to Loki about trying to get back to Asgard through one of the hidden routes. Loki was about to respond when Sigyn called back to them.

"We are not allowed to leave Midgard either," she explained. "This is not a punishment but a wait to see if Malekith returns." _Along with keeping me here without remorse. My future lies in their hands and I have no voice._

"You have been denied access before" Loki and Thor followed her as they reached the small group.

"Nor will it be the last," Sigyn sighed. She had got stuck here only to watch several of the passing seasons before she was allowed back. She had been near the age of womanhood when it happened. To her knowledge it was because the Jotuns and other realms were seeking her. She was even asked to travel around Midgard to not be noticed or found. She traveled everywhere seeing, hearing, feeling almost everything and things that would never be seen from anyone. When she arrived back to Asgard she gave her knowledge to those around her that wanted or would allowed to have it. Sigyn had also found out she was away due to her parents wanting a betrothe her to a mighty warrior. Odin did not want that. Neither did the Jotuns, they had ideas of who she should betrothe. Odin told them that if they could find her in a few changing of the seasons, then she would have to marry their suitor, but if they didn't she was allowed to be free until a certain age.

Odin did not ask if this was what she wanted, she had no clue and her mind reading could only go so far. The ravens were only allowed to send certain thoughts and memories if there was no direct link between their master.

This time Sigyn knew why they must stay. Her recent defying orders from all three of them had led them to all find her someone that would control her and keep her in check.

The three merged back in with the small group, discussing what the plans were then next.

Heimdall looked upon them with his eyes. He stood tall and strong with his sword. Odin stood aways by him. His eye closed and his head bowed. The two were completely alone.

"Arrangements have been made," Heimdall called to Odin. "The three shall stay with this Midgardian Tony Stark for the rest of the time being. They stay in the towered fortress. Thor seems disgruntled but he does what to spend time with his Midgardian Maiden. It seems their feelings for one another are growing immensely. She has been granted access to this fortress at any time.

"All of their chambers are the same as before. Loki and Sigyn are speaking in thoughts." Heimdall has had an eye on them for quite some time. He knows when they are speaking to one another in thoughts. "They are arguing." Heimdall waited for a reaction from Odin, none had came. "The group dispersed, leaving Loki and Sigyn to head back to the balcony to argue more. Her thoughts turn to voice, they cannot go further until he decides what he exactly wants from her and his life. She will not allow for him to have all what he desires. It is one or the other." Heimdall smiled.

Odin opened his eye and raised his head. He headed over to stand by his side. Odin sighed, "He won't choose, they both know that. Not this early anyways. There is still hope for him."

"The council has been assembled again," Heimdall spoke. The council was made up of Jotuns, and Sigyn's parents.

"Keep watching them," Odin commanded. "Tell me if there has any decision has been made or pursuits made. I want every detail. No one else needs to know." Heimdall nodded.

Odin walked away. _Matchmaking. _He snorted. _Let's see what folly shall be made at this meeting._

Back on Midgard, Thor wanted to visit the city of Manhattan more, since he had more time. He was about to leave but Tony had asked if he wanted to change into a different attire. Thor wanted to change but Tony was arguing about how his clothes would not fit him. Sigyn and Loki came upon them.

"Tis alright," Sigyn walked over to Thor. She touched his shoulder and his Asgardian garb switched to Midgardian attire. "It will come back if you are in dire need of it for now."

Thor looked down to what he was wearing it was a dark blue t-shirt that formed to his muscles and designer jeans that also could stand resistance. He had on black shoes. It was an outfit that looked like the one Jane had given him. He was off to go see her. She was on the first floor waiting for him.

"A dear friend you are," he smiled at Sigyn. He then followed Tony to the elevator. Tony handed him a phone which Thor was confused at.

"Just give it to Jane, she will know what to do with it." He then came back over to Sigyn and Loki. "I'm surprised you got the look of him," Tony mused. "Last I knew he wore flannel or chainmail."

"Yes, but I believe this dressing garb reminds him of the one his fair maiden gave to him," Sigyn smiled.

"How much of Midgard do you know?" Tony speculated.

"Plenty," Sigyn's smiled started to fade away. "Though there is always more knowledge and lessons to be learned."


	25. Chapter 25

Bacon popped and sizzled in the skillet. The yellow goo of eggs turned solid from the stirring intervals and heat. The sounds were mixed in by the steady chopping of different vegetables.

A sigh came from the chef as he took a swig of jack and opened up the cupboards for plates. Tony was cooking. He had the long table set with plates, glasses, utensils, napkins, juice, milk, water and other breakfast essentials. Tony even had coffee going. He had today all planned out.

Last night he had Pepper make a couple of power points on the modern century and Midgardian knowledge. He had also sent her to get four iPhones that were customized to Steve and the Asgardians. He was going to fit each of them with the device to make his and the rest of the Avengers and whoever else's' life easier. Tony was also going to take them shopping today. He was going to take the three men while Pepper was going to be left with Sigyn. It was going to be a surprise for the four of them today.

As he put the food on the dishes and transferred them to the table, he chuckled aloud, "Steve and the Asgardians. Sounds like a band. HA!"

He went back to the stove and shut everything off. The door opened from the hallway that led off to some of the rooms. It was Sigyn. She greeted him a hello. She wore a purple gown and veil. Tony started to think of other things. He didn't want to give the special surprise away. Sigyn sat down waiting for the rest to join them while Tony started to fix plates. A few minutes of silence and Natasha and Clint came bustling in. The two had just got done with some early morning training. Bruce came next. He had pulled an all nighter by the looks of it with his hair mangled, shirt askew, and a coffee mug in his hand. He mumbled a greeting to them as he shuffled his way over to the coffee machine.

Chatter among the five of them began until they heard laughter coming from the hallway. They all were silent to see who it was. To their surprise it was Loki and Steve laughing about. As the two opened the door, the laughter died as their seriousness grew. The two split ways and spoke their greetings to the others. Some of the rest were in shock and confused. Sigyn just smiled and drank from her glass closing her eyes.

Tony handed out plates with omelettes and began to eat when the elevator doors opened up. It was Thor, and he was feeling exceptionally glorious, but he tried to hide it. Loki knew that look and he only rolled his eyes and scoffed. Sigyn shook her head. Tony watched him as he walked over to them.

"Walk of shame?" Tony mused at him.

"Tony, I don't think he know's what that means," Clint looked at him.

Thor laughed at them as he sat down next to Clint. "Making jest already? Thine friends I know what you say. Though tis no shame of the moments we shared."

"Just don't share what all happened between the two of you," Tony warned. "Just like how I don't share how many women I have slept with, in total."

Steve almost choked on his milk he just sipped. Thor was confused for a moment before answering, "No. Man of iron I have bedded as you so have with countless women but I have instead watched a fair maiden fell asleep in my arms." He sighed at the memory and began to eat.

"And then he devours the whole table," Tony sighed.

After breakfast was over and the dishes put away Pepper came in with a bag. She immediately went to Tony and handed it to him while she kissed him on the cheek.

Tony was excited now a bit nervous as well. "Steve, Thor, Sigyn, and uh Loki. You four are coming with me." He turned and headed to the living room area. The rest followed reluctantly. "Jarvis, bring down the projector and open up powerpoint Apple."

As Jarvis did, the four were motioned to sit down on the couch. Clint, Natasha, and Bruce were speaking with Pepper about what was going on. Bruce and Clint laughed. "This I got to see,"Clint spoke.

"I don't, I feel watching might frustrate me more than getting a good laugh," Bruce thought out loud. He turned and left. Natasha wanted to get more training in and left as well. Pepper and Clint walked over and watched from the sidelines.

Tony handed out their iphones individualized to fit their needs. Steve had a white iphone with a retro radio case. Thor had a white iphone with a black and blue lightning case. Loki's was a black iphone with a golden case. Lastly, Sigyn had a white iphone with a designer case of a half sun burst of blues to reds and oranges.

"This is an iPhone, a communicative device of the modern Midgard or person," Tony explained. He started to go through the slides. "This is my gift to you. Watch closely and try to be open minded." He started his powerpoint explaining why they were given the phones, how to turn them on and proceed with the next steps. It took a few minutes for them to turn on, even longer to get all of them with a working password. Steve decided on a year for his password while the rest did a symbol. Tony took note of all just in case one of them forgot or he had to go into their phones. Tony proceeded with the powerpoint explaining the apps, proper ways of communicating, taking pictures and videos, and all the other apps.

Clint had a moment where he couldn't stop laughing when four of them found out how they could take pictures and videos. Pepper tried to hide her laughter but she couldn't. This helped her relax a bit being so close to Loki. Tony was getting frustrated. Steve was looking through the camera lens and trying to take a picture. Loki and Thor had about the same attitude towards the phone while Sigyn handled it well.

Once they were through with the iphones and practicing the things they learned, Tony told them about how the four of them are going with him and Pepper shopping. Clint had already left before the powerpoint had ended. He had received a call that he had to take. Likely it was from Fury.

Sigyn and Pepper walked away together since Tony did not want to go shopping with women. He wanted to only take maybe two hours with the three. The two took a chaufered car while the rest took his limo.

When the men reached their first destination, Loki had changed his attire into a his signature black trench suit with a green scarf. He even changed his brothers attire. Thor was dressed in a dark blue pant with a lighter blue shirt with a shiny blue tie. He had on a buttoned vest and jacket that matched the pant coloring. His shoes were a shiny black. He looked refined.

Thor gaped at what he wore. Tony was pleased at the sight.

"Speaking of suits, our first stop," Tony called as he walked into a store. The three followed in behind. "Gentlemen, this here is one of the lucky stores that get to dress me. They will do the same with you."

Sigyn and Pepper stopped by a designer store. Before the door opened for Sigyn, she switched her attire into a grey tweed skirt that reached knees. A purple shirt tailored to her body with a matching tweed jacket that had a light purple folded handkerchief. Her hair was pulled back into a sophisticated bun and on her head was a grey tweed cartwheel derby hat that shifted off to the side. It was large enough to hide her face, but small enough to fit in a car. She had on black and tweed pumps.

"Awww I like what you have done with yourself," Pepper smiled. Sigyn smiled back to her.

The two walked into the store. She looked at the clothes and had guidance from Pepper on what they were to get. Tony wanted Sigyn to get sleeping attire, bathing clothes, club attire, cocktail hour dresses, a couple ball gowns, and from there whatever else she needed.

As they were looking at the clothes, Sigyn stopped to listen to the song that was playing from the speakers. Every word of it was reflecting on memories and emotions that she had. "This music," she looked over to Pepper. "It is beautiful. How can I hear this again?"

Pepper smiled at the innoncence of the Asgardian. "You can have this song and so many others like it. Your phone can play it, but I do believe Tony or I have this song. Mostly me though."

"Really? You are ever so gracious and kind, I give you my most humble grattitude," Sigyn was truly happy.

The two kept shopping from this store and onto the next one. Their bought items went out to the car. It had was almost evening when the were done shopping. Pepper had gotten herself some items and Sigyn got herself what she needed but along with that a variety of hats, shoes, and other two arrived back to see the men were eating takeout. Tony only cooked one meal a day barely.

Loki let out his breath as he viewd Sigyn in her Midgardian attire. He was about to send a thought to her when Tony interupted.

"And this is why we don't shop with women," as he waved his hand to all the bags and boxes being brought in by a few hired help. Pepper just shrugged and smiled at him while she grabbed some take out. Sigyn followed her and switched back into her Asgardian attire.

_I see you dressed your brother, _Sigyn sat down next to him.

_Yes, I couldn't have him go out looking most foul, _Loki bemused.

_Oh _Sigyn was taken aback. _I see._

Loki looked pointed at her. _Not any decadence you seem to create is ever foul. What he wore when he was banished was distasteful and almost a disgrace upon our family. _

Sigyn only laughed. "Not all is seen with the same eye." She turned to Tony. "My many thanks to you and your gifts that you allowed me to buy for oneself." The rest of three said their thanks as well.

These type of things weren't really growing on Loki. He knew his manners, what was growing on him was his brewing emotions for the certain fiery redhead that also wielded the same cold monster locked away. With this current situation of staying in Midgard, he had several ideas of what he wanted to do.


	26. Chapter 26

In the evening, Loki and Sigyn had been conversing through their minds. Each were in their separate chambers.

_This so called communicative device holds no appeal especially when I am talking with you, _Loki thought as he changed into black silk pajama bottoms that he got. _Even like this._

_I feel the same, though, this was made for those who converse freely, _Sigyn was brushing her hair out. _Though it was fun. Its like a little mind, capturing everything that you allow it to and letting it showing it again and again. Marvelous instrument the Midgardians made. Though I care not for it or see how the little foolery games can be so addictive._

_As I do believe as well, _Loki sighed. _On the morrows, the breaking of the dawn, until then my guardian. _Loki was trying to fall asleep in his bed. He heard he bubbly chuckle that sounded like water in a small spring brook in his mind. A soft smile slid to his lips as he fell into slumber.

_Until then, _her voiced cooed. After she was done, Sigyn slipped under her covers and fell asleep. In the early morning around two or so, Sigyn woke up. She could hear thoughts of discomfort. She quickly adorned her robe and veil to set out and investigate.

Sigyn came upon Pepper in the living area. Pepper was wrapped up in a blanket, eating something cold looking from a small bucket. She was watching a movie. It wasn't hard to tell that she looked distraught. Sigyn came over to her.

"Are you alright?" Sigyn tried to help her.

Pepper pushed paused and tried to smile. "Yeah," her voice was small. "You heard huh?"

Sigyn knew what she meant by _heard. _"Yes and no. I heard thoughts of discomfort but coming from three people I believe it was best of interest to see to the matter. Please tell me what happened?"

Pepper patted the seat next to her, "Come sit and I will tell you everything." Her smile was still weak. Sigyn sat down next to her. "I don't know if you know, but Tony has been making an iron suit for me so he can better protect me. Well, tonight it was mostly the usual; testing out some of the parts, making sure it was a snug fit, the usual when it comes to making armor. But then it turned out not so good. Some things frustrated him and I was getting annoyed. A small arguement that could have been easily brushed off turned into yelling. The worst was when Bruce came by and walked in on the commotion. We decided it was best for both of us to be left to our own devices. So here I am, having a girls night."

Sigyn did not get the gist of _a girls night_. Pepper could see this when she stayed quiet and pursed her lips.

"Its where you or if there are other close girls that are friends go together and take their mind off their current situation, usually." Pepper explained.

"And your girls night consists of?" Sigyn was looking at the bucket of cold stuff that seemed to be melting as they spoke.

"Oh," Pepper looked down at her ice cream tub. "It's cookie dough ice cream and I'm also watching a chick flick. I mean a movie that is aimed towards the feelings of a woman." She pointed to the screen. "Though I thought you knew a lot about Midgardian culture?"

Sigyn looked to it then back to Pepper. "Yes and no. I know about more about the past then much of this present. Would you care if I accompanied you on your girls night?"

"No, go right ahead," Pepper smiled. It was a smile that she felt. "Here take some of my blanket. Want some?" She looked to the ice cream. Sigyn shook her head. "I think you will enjoy the movie. I've seen it a dozen times. Its about a woman who is a secretary for her boss and gives in her two week notice because she is tired of his antics. Then he finds out that there is more between them then just work ethics." She sighed on the last part and unpaused the movie.

"I can see why you like this fable so much," Sigyn laughed a chuckle or two.

During parts of the movie, the two would talk about different subjects mostly it was framed around men and culture dating.

"This is more pillow talk," Sigyn explained on a certain topic while watching the film.

"Yes, it is," Pepper tried to be more respectful. "We don't have to talk about it."

"Tis fine," Sigyn waved her hand. "As long as it stays among us women." She winked at her. The two giggled.

"Do you ever think you will be _bedded _without marriage vows?" Pepper was curious.

"Tis a troubling question. Valkryries are virtuous maidens and if I had the chance I would not want it to," Sigyn explained. "We do not have the comfort of idealism you Midgardians have of bedding those around you without much a care of vows. It is understandable of our men to do in such a way for a man gets encompassed by his desires and hunger from time to time. Unlike the majority of our women, we are taught to not give in to such hunger and desires. There are the courtesans and concubines who serve the purpose and tis usual to see bastards. Though as a Valkyrior we tend to hold on to our virtues longer and our only hungers and desires are to help those in need."

"Okay, you don't have to answer this, I am merely curious, but is there something going on between you and Loki?" She whispered the last part.

Sigyn laughed and nodded her head. "It seems that way. I fear there might be and as each day surpasses the barriers and efforts I put up crack each time. He has become very becoming."

Pepper reached out to place her hand upon Sigyn's. She gave her a supportive smile. "Although he scares me and I believe we should have him locked away somewhere never to be seen or heard from again, when he's around you, it seems he's more at peace. I don't feel so nervous next to him or frightened. He comes off more...more..." Pepper was thinking of a word. "Down to earth. Friendly. Not so deceiving. Something along those lines. I think the others feel it as well."

Sigyn smiled softly. "I think so too."

The two went back to the movie. Near the they both fell asleep. It wasn't until another hour later when the elevator doors opened up. Tony's t-shirt had grease on it and on him. He was whistling a tune, happy to see a strawberry blonde head resting on the couch. He had seen her like this many times before. He stopped once he got closer and his whistling came to a halt. He spotted another head near Pepper. He quickly came around to see who it was. Tony then shook his head and walked towards the other rooms.

He got to Loki's and began to knock on it. Loki was there to open the door before he knocked again. His gaze narrowed on him.

"Is something the matter?" His voice was a mixture of venom and worry.

"Just come and see," Tony started to walk away. Loki caught up to his stride. He didn't have enough time to grab his matching black silk robe with green accents, so he had to walk bare chested and bare footed. "Mind if I asked you a question?"

"Go ahead," Loki shrugged.

"What were you and the Cap laughing about?" Tony wanted to know.

"Oh," Loki remembered. "It seemed both of us did not quite understand some of the Midgardian devices set aside for us. We both did not understand, what was it called, oh yes the mechanical razor blade."

Tony started to laugh and patted Loki on the back once. He could only imagine how it went. "Wish I could have seen that. Maybe I will explain to you guys the Midgardian devices for grooming and other sorts."

"That would be most helpful," Loki mumbled. He didn't think that Tony would touch him.

"Okay, so before I show you," Tony explained as they got to the door. "Remember earlier when we went shopping?" Loki just looked at him. "Well, we don't go shopping with women and we also at times don't leave women to their own devices like such." He opened the door to show Loki the scene.

Loki stared in amusement and shock of seeing Sigyn curled up asleep. "What happened?"

"This is called a 'girls night'," Tony explained by quoting with his hands. He picked up the ice cream and spoon and walked over to put it away. "When Midgardian women get down they eat their feelings, in a way. Usually its through chocolate, other sweets, or ice cream. They watch a feel good movie and they cry and sob with a blanket on a couch or in a bed." He came back to the area and turned off the tv and looked at the dvd case and rolled his eyes. He picked it up and showed it to Loki who was now in front of the two women. "When you get more than one girl together, they talk about things. And knowing Pepper, and watching _Two Weeks Notice _all I can say is they probably discussed almost everything since this is one of her favorite movies." Tony carefully moved the blanket away from Pepper. "So as men, we must take them back to their beds, and hopefully try to make everything better for them."

Loki raised an eyebrow at him as he picked up Pepper in his arms. "This has happened many times before."

"It was a routine once upon a time," Tony looked down at Pepper with sorrow. "Now its become at least once a month." He looked at him again. "See you in morning." Tony started to walk away.

Loki went to do the same for Sigyn. She was too deep in a slumber to know he had picked her up. He held her close to his chest. Halfway to her room, Sigyn wiggled in his grasp.

"A little early for company," Sigyn murmured to him. He looked down at his sleeping beauty. She fluttered her eyes open to see him. "Must you always be carrying me?"

"Shh," Loki opened her door. "Sleep." He laid her down upon her bed. His eyes panned over her body.

"Hmph," Sigyn laughed. "Thank you, but your eyes try to linger more, and I believe it will be you who will be asleep." She gave him a mischievous smile as her eyes closed.

"Well," Loki rested one knee upon her bed and crouched to whisper in her ear. His warm breath tickled her skin. "Then you must pardon me from saying this but I prefer your Jotun nightwear to this silken rag. Although it does still appeal to the eyes." His hands brushed against her cheek and unveiled her. In one swoop he took off both veils. She smiled up at him. Her eyes staring straight into his. He bent down and started to kiss down from her forehead to her ear then to down to her neck.

"Loki," Sigyn sighed. Her voice almost wanting as her fingers outlined his arms. "Heimdall is watching, and I can only warn you for so long." She opened her eyes and turned her head towards him. She quickly covered herself with the blankets and reached out to him with her other hand. "Please."

He kissed the palm of her hand and her fingers before getting up and walking out of the room. He turned to her with one last smile.

_Sleep well fair one, _Loki thought to her.

_As the same to you_ Sigyn thought back.


	27. Chapter 27

The next couple of days, Thor had been conversing with Jane. Loki and Sigyn visited multiple libraries, museums, and several sites. Steve would ride aimlessly through the city. This day he ventured to a housing area that seemed to bring him back to memory lane.

There was a secluded farm house some twenty miles down the road. It had two stories where to enter. One was through the the living room. To the left of it was a dining room and kitchen. There were no walls between the kitchen, dining room, and living room.

There was a hallway at the back of the house. On the right is a bedroom and the stairs to the second story. At the left of the hall is a bathroom. At the back of the house was the master bedroom. It was large with a queen sized bed. Attached to it was the master bathroom.

The second story only had one room with a bathroom. The room had been turned into a writing office. There is a porch in front of the house and on the right side of the house is a patio with a picnic table and a away in the patio was a hot tub.

On the land is a barn that is about two footballs length away from the house. Underneath the barn was a secret lab. Only two people knew about the lab and they are the only ones who know the code to get into the lab.

Sitting in a comfortable desk chair was a young woman of twenty five with blonde hair of medium length. She was typing away on her laptop. Today her hair was in a ponytail. It was a work day for her. She came to a stop and took up a manuscript that was to her side. There were letters that were addressed to this address. There three different names; Ramona Quinn (a name for script writing), Winifred Burrows (a name for book writing) and Devan Chambers (a name for the house, land, and bills). Though none were true. Her name was hidden away in a baby book, written on the back of old photos, kept secret under lock andkey. Her name was Janine Cooper.

Janine Cooper had a past that others would think leary of. Her blue eyes held truth to what she had seen but also fear. Fear for anyone finding her secret, fear that death was looming around the corner. Fear of what people would do to her if they found out. She felt as if she was Frankenstein's monster at times. Though her past would say otherwise.

Janine's father, Richard Cooper, was a scientist and her mother, Marguerite, was a librarian. Janine's parents tried for years to have a child but were unsuccessful until they get got pregnant with Janine. Janine was born June 22. Her mother was in her forties when Janine was born. Her father was in his fifties. Her mother died after childbirth. Janine was raised by her father in the secluded farm house.

Her father was a scientist who was a workaholic. He used to be apart of SHIELD. When Janine was 15 she was sick of her father not being around. She went into her father's secret lab and found what her father was working on. It was a helmet that was attached to a number of wires and to an electrical box. Janine put on the helmet and flipped the switch that was connected to the electrical box. She was shocked and then she fainted. The shock sent the nerves a signal to perform work upon her brain.

Her father had found her in his lab shortly thereafter. At first it seemed like it didn't work with all the tests he ran on her. Then one day when Janine and her father were at a store she started hearing the voices of everyone around her. She thought it was the people around her talking but come to find out their lips did not move. The shock made her have the ability to read people's thoughts and if a person is remembering something then she is able to see that memory. Janine would then get sick whenever she was overwhelmed with peoples thoughts or memories. She would get sick with headaches, nosebleeds, and if the memories were too strong she would have a seizure.

How sick she would get depended on the thoughts and memories. If a person is just thinking she could get a nosebleed or a headache. If a person is remembering something traumatic or thinking about something traumatic she would have a seizure. When she first got the ability she thought she could handle the effects but no matter who she was around she would always get sick. The only person that she didn't get sick around was her father. Her father tried to fix her but she couldn't be fixed.

Her father realized he couldn't fix her and instead decided to try to improve her body by trying another experiment that would give her a healing ability so that she wouldn't be affected by the effects of the mind reading tested it by going into town and realize that it didn't work completely and she would still get sick. However, she would heal quicker than before so it did work but not completely. Janine's father left his job after Janine got sick and stayed home with Janine and tried to fix her. Her father died when Janine was 20 years old.

After her father died she was on her own. She didn't have any other family. With her being alone Janine had to do everything around the house. If anything was to break she would have to fix it. If she did need something she would have it delivered to the house. Her mailbox is halfway up the road to her house so packages would be dropped off far enough away from the house that she wouldn't be affected by the delivery person. She was even up to date with today's technology to keep in touch with some people but only people she knew before she was 15. She would only communicate with them over the computer or phone.

Though she tries to make the best of her self made prison. She spends her time writing, reading, watching TV, watching movies, taking walks with the dog on her property, learning, and exercising. She likes to read all different types of books along with watching a variety of TV shows and movies. She is interested by a variety of subjects. She keeps her 5'8" slim but curved figure in place by kickboxing and other sort of exercise that could be used against would be enemies if it ever need be.

To keep her house, she works as a writer mostly for books and scripts. Today she was working on correcting her eighth draft. She wanted everything to be perfect. It was a leap of faith that she was writing her story into fiction. It was a mere adaptation and the adaption was quite an overstatement. She still had some fear. Though she was a sweet, nice, likable and caring woman she was also smart, understanding, strong willed, quick witted, quick study, old fashioned, conservative, didn't intimidate easily and above all honest.

As she was reading a yellow sticky note fell off the paper and landed upon a male Rottweiler. She reached down and grabbed. The dog licked her hand as it departed. She giggled and rubbed his head before putting the sticky note back on the paper. She heard the padded steps of her male doberman coming up the stairs. She sighed and backed out of her chair. Janine looked down at her dog.  
"Boris," she called to the rottweiler. He was her first dog she got after a year her father died. She named him after Boris Karloff from the 1931 movie Frankenstein, one of her father's favorite movies. Soon after Janine realized that Boris needed another dog to play with and she got Ziggy the male Doberman named after David Bowie's persona. Boris and Ziggy are protective of Janine. They listen to Janine very well and are well trained dogs.

The rottweiler got up smiling. "Ziggy, I'm coming, I'm coming." She called to the doberman who yipped. She had to let them out every once in a while, though she was going to put a doggy door in, it still made her leary. She followed the two dogs down the stairs and out back to the patio. Janine was in jeans and a nice top or so the mirror showed as she hurried on by. Sheopened the door and away the two dogs went tofind a goodplace to dotheir business. A few moments later, they came back to her side and she opened her door to let them back in. Before going up to her work room, she made her self some lunch and gave the dogs some food.

Steve was now passing the last house that was was before Janine's. It was still a couple miles away. He then passed by her mail box. Though he looked around and saw no house. When he looked back to the rode he saw that a flock of quails were running about. He had enough time to brake until he saw another flock come in front of then braked hard and set one foot down to steer the motorcycle around. He did but too motorcylce handle he held broke in half and he twisted the tire so much that it bent the frame. After the manuever was done and the flocks of quail quickly across he assesed the damage. Steve shook his head. He stood the bike up as best he could. He looked around to see only to a find a bunch of trees. Though he had this feeling that someone was in there.

Steve didn't want to bother the person with his troubles so instead he pulled out his iPhone. After a few minutes of remembering how to turn the screen on, he punched in his code only to find that the device gave him a low battery warning and shut itself off. He had forgotten that the device needed to be charged. He sighed and decided to head to the house instead.

Janine's dogs lifted themselves from laying in their beds she had by her desk and rambled down the stairs. She stopped typing and headed after to them see what was going on. Her dogs started to bark and growl when a figure started to walk fromthe road to her house. She could hear his thoughts as he walked. He was trying to figure a way to call a person. His motorcycle had crashed and he needed help. She could feel her nose getting warm and the trickling of blood. Janine quickly swipped it away with a hankerchief she had in her pocket. She stood in the shadows of her home as the figure came to her door. Her dogs barked and growled from the other side. Janine commanded them to heel.

"You can come in," she called out to him. This man wasn't wanting to hurt her, she knew by his thoughts. She listened to him enter. The man stayed by the door.

"Pardon me, but is there a telephone available I could use?" Steve asked politely. "I don't want to trouble you, but my motorcycle broke down on the side of the road and my phone isn't working."

Janine thought about it for a moment,she didn't have a landline anymore. Only a cellphone."Do you have the number, I can call for you?" Janine spoke still hidden. She watched him slump his shoulders and look at his iPhone. It looked foreign in his eyes.

"I don't have it to memory, but its on this phone,"he sighed in defeat. "You wouldn't happen to have a charger for this thing? I think it's called an eye-phone, if I remember right."

Janine did have one. "I do, hold on." She ran back upstairs still reeling with the current sickness. It was too long since she had anyone be thisclose to her. Almost four years, there was an incident with a delivery man who went to her house instead of leaving packages in her mailbox. She came back down and knew she had to face this man by giving him the charger.

As she came into view, the man smiled at her. He was good looking with his broad shoulders,tall figure that seemed to be muscled under his brown bomber jacket and white t-shirt and cotton buttoned shirt. He had soft blue eyes and a warm smile. His hair was blonde that had an old fashion haircut. Janine could date it back around the Great War or World War l as the rest around her had called it.

"Hello, I'm Steve," he nodded to her."Thank you for helping me." He had the Manhattan accent too but she picked up the same era of his hairstyle with this accent.

"Winifred," she smiled back at him. Steve gazed at her. He found her attractive but then he remember Peggy for a bit and shook her out of his mind. "Your welcome." She could feel the sickness getting worse. "If you shall excuse me for a moment." She quickly handed him the charger and left to the bathroom.

"Sure,"he was confused and called back to her. He remembered how to plug in the charger and he did. The iPhonescreen came on andit started to charge. Steve sighed a relief. He looked back to the hallway and saw two dogs sitting there, almost as if they were waiting for their masterto tell them another command. He glanced around the living room waiting for his host's return. He thought about Winifred again, only to be reminded again of Peggy.

A distant memory came back to him. He remembered her she smelled, how her laughter rang in his ears, how their first and last kiss felt upon his lips. He was brought out of memory lane by a sudden clash and bang onto the two dogs left their posts and scratched at the bathroom yipped and barked for their owner. Steve ran over to the hallway and opened the bathroom door only to find Winifred on the ground flopping about. She was having a seizure.

Steve didn't know what to do at first but a plan seemed to be sent in motion. He followed it without hesitation. Steve picked up her wriggling body and set her on the couch. The dogs followed him. The whined and licked her trying to wake her up from her current convulsion. Steve looked to his phone and remembered that he could still use the phone if it was charging. He punched in his code in the phone and asked Siri to call Tony.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you can use the phone correctly," Tony teased.

"No time for that," Steve was direct. "Send over a doctor, immediately."

Tony hung up on him he didn't have to ask where he was at, he already knew by the GPS. Ten minutes passed and Tony came up in an SUV. Out of the passenger seat came Bruce with a doctors bag. Steve opened the door and Bruce saw the woman. He quickly got to work on her. Bruce stopped the seizure but he had to run a few scans to make sure she was alright. Steve picked her up and the two dogs trailed behind them.

Bruce had the back door of the SUV opened for them. Steve got Winifred in first and belted in. The dogs jumped in the SUV before they shut the door. Steve got around to the other side and sat down next to her. Bruce was already in. Steve peeled out of the driveway. He raced back to the Tower.

"How was growing up Valkyrior?" Loki asked Sigyn as they strolled through a row of books in a gigantic library.

"Beautiful and challenging," Sigyn grazed her fingers alongside the books. "Each moment tested our strengths and weaknesses. Though I still miss growing up with you."

Loki laughed and looked down. "It would have made you want to try a different course. I took up mischief and spells, while Thor took up strength and brute force, and Sif was the same. Wherever he would go, she would follow or at least make her take her own course of action. I became distant from the rest. Books and solidarity became once again a dear friend once you left. I felt alone and unloved when I was with the two of them. I seldom fought with them but I took more into simple jests. Oh how you would have loved it." He looked over to her with a sincere smile. Sigyn looked back at him, urging for him to go on. "Thor always wanted me to go on quests and I seized every chance I could to create mischief. I am jealous of Thor for he was always looked upon as the golden child. He was always first to recieve such things. Gifts, pleasure, thank yous, everything that I hoped to want, he got first. Even though not all were his to earn. I did my fair share of battles and saving those around me yet I recieve no gratitude."

Sigyn turned into him, making him abruptly stop. She put her finger to his lips to quiet his troubles. "One must be always humble. Midgard has taught me that. Those who have helped and given more than the rest are never thanked or given back such things. They learn the best and the greatest are not always recognized. As a Valkyrior, who we take to Valhalla remember us not. They thank us maybe but are more excited to reach the gates. We all know that our remembrance is slight compared to that of what great things they have done. We must remember that we do such great things and that only us will ever live that."

"Outcomes would have been different if you were always by my side," Loki took her hand in his and kissed it.

"As the lessons and you would not know who you are today without going through these adventures," Sigyn gave him a soft smile. "Come, there is a Midgardian book, I know you will enjoy." She pulled him through the library.


	28. Chapter 28

Steve paced back and forth, waiting for Bruce and Tony worked in the lab. He hoped everything was alright. When Bruce came back with the first diagnosis and CAT scan they withheld very interesting information. It didn't help when Tony came back with a run through of her background with about the same kind of interesting information.

Bruce walked out of the lab room leaving Janine sedated and hooked up to medical equipment and headed over to Steve. He had her stable and calm before she could harm herself or others. He carried in hand a couple of papers. Steve walked to meet him halfway. Bruce run his hand through his hair. "This is not what I expected. The readings show that she has capabilities that are not normal for a human."

Tony strutted over to them with his own report. "This woman, whoever she is currently goes by the names Ramona Quinn, Winifred Burrows, Devan Chambers, and Janine Cooper. That last one is her real name. I dug up some other interesting facts about Janine." He started to explain about how her father was a scientist and had worked for SHIELD. Bruce went back to testing her.

On one of his tests, he found that this woman's power was more of a disease. He went straight to work on trying to cure it. He had Tony come in and work with him. They worked for a couple of hours before finding a way to cure her. It had a ninety-five percent chance rate that it would work. Tony and Bruce proceeded to try to cure her. After trying to cure her, Bruce tried more scans and ran more then waited for her to wake up. Steve would watch behind the glass window. He didn't want to interfere but he wanted to make sure she was safe. He even wished that he could give her some of his blood just to survive if it would even work.

Sigyn and Loki came back into the building. They met Pepper at the elevator. Pepper made sure Sigyn was in the middle of her and Loki. Sigyn felt Janine's presence. Pepper was about to push the elevator button for the penthouse, but Sigyn pushed the button for the lab area where the four of them were. Pepper looked at her in confusion. Loki thought to her about what was happening.

"Someone new is here," Sigyn looked straight intrigued Loki and Pepper became curious and worried.

They reached their destination in a few minutes. Sigyn was the first out of the elevator. She glided past Steve who tried to stop them but he stopped Pepper instead. Loki had gotten past by staying by Sigyn's side. Steve quickly explained what had happened to Pepper. Sigyn went straight to the lab room where Janine was at. She stood next to the hospital bed and listened into her mind. Loki stood behind Sigyn ready to pull her away at any moment.

"What are you doing?" Tony turned to them crossing his arms. He didn't want anyone to wake Janine up just yet.

"I feel her presence," Sigyn spoke in a hushed tone. "You cure seems to be lacking."

"We were going more of her controlling her own mind, by using a certain device to make her heal herself as well. An implant," Tony explained. Bruce came in reading papers and didn't notice Sigyn and Tony in a standoff with Loki ready to back up Sigyn. "Give it time. You are as bad as Thor wanting things instantaneously happen."

"A life is very valuable, especially her's, time should be of the essence" Sigyn reached to touch her. Tony was quick as lightning and grabbed Sigyn's hand before she could try.

"Don't," Tony warned. Bruce stopped and looked at the both of them.

"She's awoken," Sigyn slipped her hand out of his grip. Tony looked down to see that Janine was still asleep. They waited for a few minutes and Janine seem to did not wake. Tony was about to say something until Sigyn went on. "She stays in slumber to read her situation. This tactic has been honed. She is trying to fool you to escape. She feel's my presence just as I feel her's. She's a telekinetic and has the ability to read minds. The implant is already taken over giving her the telekinetic powers and have healed the reprocussions she would get when she could usually read minds," Sigyn smiled. "You saved her, healed her, made her better, though to no avail cure her. You can open your eyes, Janine, we will not hurt you."

Janine was afraid to open her eyes, she wanted it to be all a dream. As she fluttered them open, she looked around to view her surroundings. She tried to read the thoughts around her but she couldn't due to the veiled one who spoke for her. Sigyn was blocking all the thoughts to her.

"I am blocking your thoughts momentarily," Sigyn made it known to the rest. "You are in safe and capable hands. We will not harm you, though it is not the same for you. You have plans of harming and escaping from us. This is not wise. I will give you your powers back once I trust you enough to stay here. I am Glut Angrbroda, behind me is Loki, to the side of you is Tony, Bruce is the one behind him. Outside the room is Steve and Pepper. There is one more but Thor is not here." _You powers are similar to mine. Though once I leave you to it, you will read thoughts that are to be guarded and secret. Though this is something you have known all of your life. What I am about to tell you is hard to comprehend but I believe it is not hard to understand. I am actually called Sigyn. Loki, Thor, and I are not from this realm. We what you might say are aliens but we are Gods. There is a war raging from the realm we came from and many other realms as well. We are stuck here for our realm is danger. _

Janine was shocked to hear her thought to her but she got over that quickly. _Even though I know I am safe here, there is always danger. I know this quite well. I fear I am in danger here too. _

_We will protect you,_ Sigyn thought back. _You have heard of the Avengers, you are among them. If you need anything, you can trust me. I am a thought away. I will leave you in their hands. Trust them. I will let you have your powers back._

__Buzzing of words flooded into Janine's mind. It pained her at first, but with the implant it became numb to her. She then started to remember on how to block people around her. She would try to practice but it always ended up with her on the floor. It was much easier now. She blocked all the outside minds that was not near this room.

_How much power does she really have_? _Does she really use that power at all? She could have you pinned in a few seconds and only allow you to breathe. No wonder why a lot of people want her. _These thoughts came from Tony. She blocked him first.

_I hope she is alright. Finding out that you have an ability that you don't really have a control over is not always a good thing. Especially when it was a science experiment. Maybe I should tell her that if she needs someone to talk to that I can do that. _This thought came from Bruce. She could sense that he was very genuine and helpful.

_Wow, he is really caught up on her. Hmm maybe something will work out between them. _ This voice was a woman's. She guess it must be Pepper.

_A science experiment. Thats not always a good outcome. I just hope that now it can be. She seems so strong. _These thoughts were from a familiar voice. It was from Steve. She almost did not want to block him but she had to.

_Another telekinetic? This has it's advantages. She could solve some problems or at least buy us time._ Janine quickly stopped this one from going on. It was from Loki.

She then sensed Sigyn was watching her. She blocked her next even though she could not hear her. Sigyn smiled.

_Sigyn, you must have listened into Loki's mind, he scares me. _Janine quickly thought to her.

_I am always checking his mind. He is my prisoner, I am his guardian. _ Sigyn explained. _I am very valuable to the realms. I am here to give him a chance to switch sides and the chance for him to be trusted again. Their is a long past between us now that I have shown my true self. Even though I watch over him, he wants to make sure I am protected and safe. _

_That sounds very complicated_ Janine thought. _Though what isn't in life? _

_I shall bid you farewell_ Sigyn thought to her. _Remember if you need someone, I am just a thought away. _

"Treat her kindly," Sigyn spoke. "I leave you to your work." She then turned around and left. Loki followed suit.

"And the fork ran away with the spoon," Tony mumbled as Bruce came closer.

"She can hear you, you know that, right?" Bruce looked through his papers.

"Yeah but love-sick dementor can't so we're still good," Tony laughed.

"Can you give us some privacy, I want to give her a physical," Bruce leaned in.

"You want to get physical with her, by all means," Tony started to walk away. He pushed a button to withdraw some curtains to the lab area. "Just don't tell Steve, he already claimed dibs on her." He walked out before Bruce could say something. Tony embraced Pepper and started to answer questions Steve had.

Bruce ran through a physical with her to make sure she was feeling alright and to get all her records so that he can have something to go on. He then let the rest come back in when she was ready. The first to ask if she was fine was Steve. He was so worried about her.

"Yes, I am alright," Janine smiled at him. "Thank you for helping me. Um. Where are my dogs?"

Steve smiled, "Oh they are safe. They came with us but they kept trying to attack us when we got close to you, so they are housed in another room."

"I see," Janine wanted to sit up. Bruce hit a button and the bed maneuvered in an upright position. "I guess you all want an explanation?" She could hear that the answer was a yes. Janine decided to tell her story, though she had just met them, she knew that she could trust them. They each had some similar situation.

While Janine was telling her story, Sigyn and Loki went to the party deck, the two have not spoken a word to each other.

Loki was the first to speak. "This changes everything."

"No this changes nothing," Sigyn traced his thoughts. "She will not be used as a sacrifice or in any plan involving me. I will not allow her to take on my challenges. I shall not be waited on while others face such challenges."

"I have come to the conclusion that you will always be a lady being waited on," Loki looked off into the distance. "You are so valuable to all the realms. You are a dire need in so many eyes. Just like these Midgardians are in dire need of something."

"And what I dare ask is it?" Sigyn stood next to him.

"They do not know what they want," Loki clenched his jaw. "As the rest of the realms will do when they have you. I believed I knew what they wanted, thinking I had what would feel their needs. I wanted Midgard to be just like Asgard. You had Gods and the people who praised them. I knew not that what Midgard did not want though they are in need of something."

"And shall they need?" Sigyn looked up at him trying to see what it was exactly. He at times couldn't figure it out.

"They all seek freedom," Loki began to explain. "Freedom to live, learn, love; freedom to do anything they want. Though they set themselves in different governing orders. Only to wage war with one another for each govern is different. They are not free anymore. They think they are, but they are not. They even govern one another by judging, lying, slaughtering, using one another. Even the so called good ones have their share of secrets. Allfather has taught us that the people follow what the Gods do, even though it is bad it humbles and show them that life is not taken for granted. I would have taken their so called freedom away in place give my kingship. They are all equal under my throne. No one is higher, no one is lower. I would have protected them as well. Protected them from themselves. Give them one form of govern not many. The only thing they had to do was show me that I was their leader, their protector, their God. That I was there ruler and all they had to do was kneel before their king." Loki sighed. "And yet they lived in the past thinking I would become some dictator who would only destroy their lives. Even when the task fell onto me to be ruler of Asgard, it was still a heavy burden. I was given the chance by the Elders but by my peers, my so-called friends they had no trust no loyalty in what I could do. I wanted to show them that I could do the same as Thor. Yes I lied to keep my spot on the throne but it was all for good. I feel that is what is being done to you. They lie to keep you there. She could have been our way out."

Sigyn spoke after a few minutes. "She will never be a way out. I shall not run from duty nor my consequences. Loki, you still rose to the challenge of being ruler for Asgard. Even if those around gave you no chance at all. Yes you did go through some things will inadequate or thought out decisions. Though you still took that burden nonetheless."

Loki looked to her. "I am still under your protection and somewhat of my brother's. Though I cursed him and our father, yet they are the only thing that I have known. Jealousy becomes me too often in his light. I am just a dark figure, a speck in his bright and shiny world. My burden was a curse in their eyes. Why should Loki become ruler? Loki you should bring Thor back, he will do a better job than you. I am a shadow of mischief and distrust." He looked away from her.

"Fire brings weapons, burns, death, desolation," Sigyn looked out to the horizon with him. "Though it also brings warmth, safety, guidance, protection, life, and some say passion. Each thing has its spectrum of dark and light."

"I see you as my light," Loki whispered so soft that it was almost a thought. "And I your darkness." Loki brought her forth to him and kissed her lips, first gentle then with a slight hunger. As they pulled away Loki left her with one last remark. "Maybe one day I can see your darkness, and you can see my light." He then walked away from her leaving her out in the open.

"One day," Sigyn's voice was blown by the wind. Loki had already went back inside of the Tower. She looked up to the sky, knowing that Heimdall was watching. "And maybe one day, I shall be set free."


	29. Chapter 29

In a week, Janine was able to rome around the tower. She was allowed to go out for walks with her dogs with a few others. Steve was always by her side when she needed him. He became her rock, her support and strength. Bruce and Tony did several tests to make sure she alright. She kept away from Thor, Loki, Sigyn, Natasha, and Clint. They were still skeptical and didn't want to bring a lot of stress upon her until she was ready.

She started to get a better grip on her abilities. Bruce helped her step by step by going through each of her telekinetic powers. They would setup different tasks and maneuvers for her to try. Tony would be there to watch and help out. Usually he would just get in the way. Steve would be there for moral support when he could. At times he even had to be there to make sure things did not go too far. Especially when Tony would try to make her do childish commands such as making her try to grab a slice of pizza for him with her abilities. Though it seemed deamening Janine wanted to try. She would ask for help now and then from Sigyn.

Fury had sent Coulson over to find out more information on her. Fury had been keeping watch over the group especially with Loki around them. This also gave Fury more of a fighting force to the leaders who knew about SHIELD. That there were others out there who have great abilities that are in hiding due to government and paranioa.

Though with this going on, it did not stop the group from waiting and preparing. The Asgardians gave all the information they could. Jane would ask Thor to come and work along with her group. Which he did not mind at all.

In Asgard, the parents and the Jotuns were still arguing on about Sigyn. They wouldn't find her nor reach her. Odin closed all the portals he could plus was spreading information on where they could be instead of where she actually was.

Odin was looking out towards the rainbow road as Frigga came into the master chamber after another secret meeting with them.

"It would not be horrible to let her be matched with someone who could appease her," Frigga was talking about Sigyn.

"The Jotuns want her to marry one of their finest and Iwaldi and Freya want some warrior for her that would only make her stay secluded," Odin sighed. "They all have plans for her and yet they ask not of what she wants."

"Yes it is quite sad," Freya looked upon her husband. "You too have some plan in mind for her as well. What is it?" There was only silence. "Our son, Loki, has already been past the brink of wanting acceptance from us. I shall not allow you to do the same to her. What are your plans for Sigyn?"

"I want her to complete the truce between us and the Jotuns, but on my terms," Odin went silent again. He did not want to discuss this with his wife.

"Which are?" Frigga wanted to know.

"If it shall come to this, I will match make her with one of our own once she keeps the truce intact. From there she will help restore Jotunheim to its finest," Odin spoke in an affirmative voice. "And will coniside with our rule."

Frigga was quite shocked. "You have become a matchmaker now? She is her own. She is not your child. You can not do the same as you have to our sons!" She stood her ground. "I will not let you make her decisions for her."

Odin turned to her. "She understands that that is her duty! She will not be swayed from these decisions. Even now on Midgard, her strength is being tested."

"She only knows that this is her duty since you have ingrained this when she was just a child!" Frigga did not like seeing Odin pull strings. "All she has ever known is self-sacrifice, shadows, keeping hidden, and following orders."

Odin walked over to her. "If I had not done this to her, things would have been different."

"If we have given Loki the truth, things would have been different," Frigga whispered. "You care more for her than him. And Thor? Have you forgotten about him? He still is going to be king. Yet you have him stuck on Midgard, again. As you decends onto the throne, will you tell him about your decisions here?"

"If he asks, I will grant him this information," Odin looked at her with his one eye. "I care about all of them the same. At times I may have believed that you have coddled Loki too much when he was a child, but now I still see that you do. What of Thor in your eyes? Do you hear how he is intrigued by a Midgardian woman? You had wanted him and Sif to be together."

"You showed Loki no affection," Frigga explained. "Though he did not come from my body, I still treated him as if he did. He is my son, he will always be my son. I know you believe the same, but-"

"-Love will not solve our problems!" Odin chimed in.

"No, but that was all he ever wanted," Frigga kept going on. "To seem as equal as Thor, to be given the chance to something great. Yes, I did want Thor and Sif together but I just want to see my children happy."

"He will," Odin was sure of it. "I have plans for him as well if he keeps up the way he is, there might be something there in the future. They both will."

Frigga smiled at him. She was glad that they still did agree on somethings. "I thought you would say that." She walked over and embraced him.

Odin embraced her back and kissed her upon her head. "You have always wanted them to be great and they will. Just trust me."

Frigga laughed and stayed in his arms. "I have always trusted you."

The next day on Midgard, it was the hour of exercising. In the Tower there is a whole floor dedicated to this. Steve was in a t shirt and sweat pants. He was wrapping his hands up for boxing. Clint was in running shorts and an underarmour tank. He was jogging on a treadmill with headphones in not caring about the world around him. Thor was in sweat pants and an underarmour tank. Loki was by him in black exercise pants with a long green underarmor shirt. The two of them were with the women learning how to do yoga. Thor was dared to try and Loki was curious about this yoga.

Natasha was in yoga pants and a tshirt. Pepper was in yoga pants and a tank top. Sigyn was in a long sleeved shirt and yoga pants. She had her battle veil on. Pepper and Natasha were teaching the Asgardians yoga, meditation, and different types of slow work karate.

Tony was in his shop working on his two suits. Janine wanted to meet the rest but Bruce didn't want to strain her just yet. The two were in the lab still practicing on her abilities.

"I must teach the Valkyries this _yoga_," Sigyn breathed. She enjoyed stretching and seeing if her body can form the different positions. It gave her ideas on different strategies for attacking. "I feel the strength in each maneuver. It is a very fluid movement. Though Thor you might want to practice this more." Loki smirked at him.

"It seems weak to others but its also very relaxing," Pepper stretched herself into a position. "Though Tony would not ever try this."

"We were taught that slow and steady simple movements could be used to kill quickly," Natasha added while following suit. "It added to our ability. Clint does it every now and then."

"This type of form of movement would be only revered for warriors like Hogun," Loki put himself into position.

Thor chuckled as he tried to make himself more limber. "I believe he would like this very much."

"Hmm yes," Sigyn relaxed into the position. "I can see Sif and even Fandral liking this. Volstagg is more of a challenge." Thor laughed in agreement. Loki kept silent.

Sigyn stretched backwards held that position for a few seconds before kicking her legs up slowly and kept her legs straight in the air. She brought herself back into a standing position.

"Pepper, do you have any self defense skills?" Natasha asked her while getting to a standing position.

"Not really," Pepper stretched side to side.

Natasha looked at Sigyn then back to Pepper, "Well I think today is your day. We will go easy for today."

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking?" Pepper stopped and looked at them.

"Tis so," Thor and Loki got up into a standing position. "The two would like to spar with you. More women should learn how to defend themselves. We will stand on the side lines and watch." The two moved out of the way.

"Okay well, with being with Tony, I should learn how to defend myself," Pepper sighed. "Okay teach me."

Natasha used Sigyn as an example. Sigyn would come at her and Natasha would stop her. Pepper then practiced the moves. After an hour, it became a free for all. Natasha would attack Sigyn who would in turn block her and try for Pepper. Pepper kept up when she could but stopped for a breather. It then just went back and forth between the two. Sigyn knew she would win but she helped Natasha by showing her what an enemy could do to her of that stature. Steven and Clint headed over to the three to watch the sparring match.

Janine could hear the commotion, and saw that Bruce was busy in his paperwork and tests. He noticed that she was in focus.

"What is it?" A bit of worry was in his voice.

"Natasha and Glut are fighting each other," Janine kept listening. "Sparring."

"Hmm," Bruce thought about it and went back to work.

"Do you ever let the other guy out to practice?" Janine was curious.

"The other guy comes out when he wants even when I believe that I have control over him," Bruce shifted through his stack. "He doesn't need practice of anything. It seems as if he knows what things are already."

The sparring match ended up with Sigyn obviously the winner. Though Natasha was full of mixed emotions. It gave her something to work off of. The group called it an end. Everyone started to leave for the showers. Before Sigyn was out the door Loki stopped her. She knew he left first but she was the last to leave. There he was in the doorway blocking her.

"So caring," Loki spoke with a smirk. "Willing to teach others how to defend themselves. Though no one teaches one to defend the very part of them that can destroy them."

"No one can really teach that," Sigyn stood her ground. "Only you can stop yourself."

"Come," Loki beckoned her to backup. "I want to learn from my guard how to protect myself."

Sigyn gave a wicked smile. She flipped backwards onto the mat and dodged Loki's dagger he threw at her. She then threw a fireball at him which hit his illusion. Loki tried to grab her from behind but she grabbed his arm and flung him over her shoulder. He landed on the mat and started to chuckle up at her.

Loki then threw a dagger up at her which Sigyn flung herself backwards to dodge it. As Loki got up, Sigyn tried to kick him but he grabbed her leg and twisted her down to the ground. She then froze his feet to the floor and kicked him in the chest with both of her feet. As he fell, he broke through the ice. He then flew ice to her. She melted it away. Loki then used a dagger to cut away part of her veil. She stopped and felt the fabric fall to the ground revealing her neck. He smirked at her. Loki headed for her. She tried to counteract his movements. He had a hold of her wrists in one hand. He raised an eyebrow. Sigyn let him feel the fire where he touched her. He let go real quick. Sigyn took this an advantage by knocking him down. He grabbed part of her shirt as he fell. The sleeve tore off with ease. He then flipped into a standing position. Sigyn ran at him and leaped over him ripping part of his shirt as she came behind him to knock him back down in her hold.

Loki grabbed her and flung her over his front and tore off the other sleeve and part of her veil. She kicked him under his chin and got away. The two were panting. Loki chuckled with taunt and tease. Sigyn was ready for him. He came at her and she twirled around him dodging him but he took the last part of the veil with him. Her red locks flowed around. She turned to him. He held the veil in his hand looking at Sigyn with a smile and a wink.

"This is a fight not a shedding of garments," Sigyn smiled as she view her work. His shirt had several shred marks revealing skin. Loki looked down at his shirt and looked back to her.

"Yes, though we have always made whatever we did interesting, especially when we would fight against one another," Loki dropped the veil. He looked around to see how many daggers were in the floor and some burn marks. The two went back to fighting each other, adding more damage.

Loki got her back in his grasp. She was very close to him. Their heads bent in towards each other. Sigyn sensed another presence coming in, but she was too enthralled with what was happening before her.

"The HELL were you two doing?" Tony came into the room looking at the damage. Jarvis had told him of what was happening. He had to see to believe. "You know what, actually I do not want to know." He just shook his head. Loki and Sigyn looked over to him. Tony really looked over at the two. "Woa, I am somewhat curious about what you two did. Sigyn, no veil or sleeves? And Loki," he whistled at his shirt. "You might want to keep that as a trophy. Not many women can do that."

Loki had a protective stance with Sigyn.

_He's teasing_ Sigyn tried to cool him down. _I am your guardian. You are my prisoner._ She had to remind him. He blew through his nostrils and calmed down.

"We have gotten caught up in the heat of the moment, as you say," Sigyn stepped away from Loki towards Tony.

"Heat would be an understatement," Tony looked between the two.

"I will fix this," Sigyn tried to change subjects.

"Don't worry about it," Tony was still thinking. Sigyn could see how much was between her and Loki. That even though how cold and ruthless Loki was, he still loved and cared for something very important to him. Like Tony cared for Pepper. It gave him a new perspective on Loki. "This makes for a great story. Ha!"


	30. Chapter 30

As the weight room was being fixed the next few days, Tony decided to take the Asgardians on a small trip in the city. The rest of the group had learned about what had happened. A few had asked how much money it was going to cost. This sparked an interest in Thor, who had no clue about money. This gave Pepper an excuse to get Tony out of the Tower to take a breather. He was already showing signs of stress. Pepper told Tony to go teach the Asgardians about money. They do know about gold exchanges and bartering in their realms but nothing here.

Tony was showing them around in one of his expansive cars. Thor sat in the front with him, Loki and Sigyn were in the back. Thor and Loki were in Midgardian clothes, while Sigyn was in a pants and long sleeve shirt. She had one of her veils on. Tony parked in a fancy and high security parking garage.

"Okay, the best place to learn," Tony and them started to walk outside. "Is always in the shopping district and the world trade market. Here you each get a credit card, don't go spending too much on your first time."

Tony lead them around showing them how money works within the systems. Sigyn saw several women in burqas, hijabs, and niqabs. There were several men with them. All of them were talking and heading into a certain shopping district. One woman spotted her and she nudged the rest of the women. Sigyn could hear them talking and their thought processes but she did not understand the language. A young Islamic man came up to her and Loki. Loki was leary of what was going on. He spoke to the both of them in Arabic but she did not understand. He then switched to English.

"Would you like to accompany us while shopping?" The young man looked to Loki. "It will be safer. Americans' are not too fond of us."

Loki was confused. Sigyn merely thought to him. _In their culture, you are the protector of me. In order to speak to me or want anything to do with me, it goes through you. You are the matriarch. I remember them now, tis a very beautiful culture._

_I hear they are not so,_ Loki thought back. _Though I see how well we fit in with them. Shall we discover something new?_

_Lead the way_ Sigyn agreed.

Loki nodded his head. The young Islamic man showed Loki the way with Sigyn by him. The group was open to them. The men started to chatter to Loki and the women to Sigyn. The shopping district they arrived to was bustling with all styles and colors.

The women started to tug Sigyn into a building. Loki was about to follow, but the men stopped him with a laugh. He was entering an all women's sanctuary. No men were allowed to enter.

_You know how to fight,_ Loki thought to her. _I will always near somewhere. _

_And I too the same_ Sigyn thought back to him.

The ladies took her to a seated area where there was a lot of clothing.

"You wear your veil so different," was one of the lines they kept bringing up to her.

"Yes," she replied. "I am not always wearing this veil. I have one that hides my whole face."

"We hide ourselves too," one woman spoke. She was in a niqab. It only allowed her eyes to be seen. "Though we hide for different reasons. _Allah, _our god, tells us to veil ourselves and be modest in public. We wear a _Niqab._ It only allows the eyes to be seen. We can show more, but we don't. We wait for someone who is worthy to see our beauty. Those that wear the _Hijab_ are married or they want to show their face. The _Burqa_ covers the whole face. At times our families tell us how modest we must be. It is not only us to be modest but for the men as well."

Sigyn felt similar to them. She kept track of Loki, it turns out they got him to a gentlemen's area as well. Asking him questions about who he is, what God he worships, etc. He was having a quite interesting time. Sigyn went back to the minds around her. It was all fascinating.

"Would you be willing to veil yourself different?" One woman asked.

"Yes," Sigyn smiled. She was lead to the racks of clothing. They showed her how to put them on. She went into a dressing room and put the different types of veils on. She loved them all. It was very fun. She especially like the Niqab. It fit well into her life. The women helped her choose beautiful clothes.

Tony and Thor looked around them. "Where is Sigyn and Loki?" Tony stopped.

"They should be safe," Thor looked into the crowds. "Sigyn would not let Loki make a mockery of Midgard."

"Let's hope not," Tony breathed. "Well looks like its just you and me, let's go get a drink." The two headed off to a pub.

Sigyn bought a bunch of clothes and several different burqinis. She left wearing a blue dress in a Hijab fashion. Her headdress was pinned with adornments and pinned in a way to only show her eyes. She sent Loki a thought come get her. She wanted to respect this culture. Loki was waiting outside the place for her. He too had a couple bags in his hand. Sigyn came out and he caught his breath.

_I do like this_ Loki thought to her. _This culture is not as what it seems. I have already been asked several times about our relation. I had to tell them that you were mine. I am glad they asked. I was told I am very lucky to have you. Some hoped that I was your brother, in hopes to woo you or for marriage. _

_Oh?_ Sigyn walked over to him. They said their goodbyes to the new friends they had just made. _I see you have also have a few items yourself._

_Scarves_, Loki looked at her before looking straight ahead. _One thing about Midgard I can stand to have. Though their garments are also quite nice. I best we should get back to Thor and Tony. _The two headed back to where Thor and Tony were.

Tony took Thor to get a few drinks and decided it would be great to go to an art gallery right next to it since Thor did not quite understand what they were. He thought that they were relics.

"Pepper?" Tony was on the phone. While Thor was helping a few people cleanup a mess.

"How is the break going?" Pepper was in her office.

"Horrible," Tony was outside watching for Loki and Sigyn. "Speaking of breaking, remind me not to do this ever again."

"What happened?" Pepper began to type away.

"I don't do Asgardians," Tony sighed. "I need a break from this break. Barbie bumped into a woman who bumped into different pieces of breakable art."

"Oh Tony," Pepper stopped what she was doing. "Do you need me to send help?"

"No," Tony sighed. "Rainbow Brite should be back now with Gumby. Then I can take them all back in my car in let them play with the rest of the toys in the dollhouse." Pepper rolled her eyes. "I might have to send for Raggedy Ann and Polly Pocket over to do damage control. Maybe even get Stretch Armstrong away from his lab with the help of Betty Spaghetti and Ken."

"Tony who are you even talking about?" Pepper was lost. "I know you have adorable nicknames for those around you but I can't keep up."

"That's okay Strawberry Shortcake," Tony spotted Loki and what to be Sigyn walking to him. "You will soon see your He-Man." He hung up on her and walked over to them. "Nice look, but don't leave, not again." He looked to Sigyn. _How do you even do it?_

_Patience, _was all what Sigyn thought to him.

Thor came out, he was glad to see Sigyn and Loki. "Your magic card did not withstand the strength." He opened his head to show him. "May I have another?"

Tony was about to lose it. "Let's just pay with mine. Note to self make my credit cards out of metal." He and Thor walked inside. "Don't go anywhere." He looked over to Sigyn and Loki.

Back at the Tower. Janine made herself an ensemble for when she would have to go out and fight with the rest. She had a S.H.I.E.L.D. agents dark blue catsuit, silver boots that reached below the knees, silver gloves that went to the elbows, and a silver breast plate she took from the lab that Bruce was working on. She even had a dark blue mask.

A memory crept into her mind. It was of her and her father. It was before she had the accident. He was watching her dress up in her mother's clothes and be so triumphant in all the things she did. He would always call her his _little lady victory._ Janine whispered the name out loud. "Lady Victory."

"What?" Steve spoke. Janine did not sense him as she thought she would have. She would have to work on thinking and listening to those around her. Steve saw what she had laid out. "Woah, you are not serious?"

"I am," Janine turned around to face him. "You protect those around you, I have always been protected, why can't I do the same?"

"I never said you couldn't," Steve smiled. "What would be your name anyways?"

"My father always called me his Lady Victory," her eyes softened at the name.

"Hey, he would have wanted you to be happy," he came over to hug her. "Shh. Don't cry."

"I just want to save others as he did," she felt at home in his arms.

"You will," he assured her.


	31. Chapter 31

Tony had an epiphany one night while working on his suits. He had been wanting a break from all of this stress of waiting for Malekith to attack, if it ever was going to happen. He also could see the rest feeling distraught. The small break was nice for the Asgardians, but for the whole group, that was something different. Tony had a few ideas to destress.

He announced to all of the group around one of the meals.

"We are taking a break," he announced. "I have a few ideas that can help us destress."

Natasha and Clint eyed each other trying to figure out what was going on before looking back at him again.

"We are going out tonight," he added on. "And tomorrow we are spending the weekend on a yacht."

"I think I am just going to stay here instead and keep working," Bruce piped up.

"No," Tony went over to him and put an arm around his shoulders. "You can't. I'll put a lab on the ship to make sure you come. Also I want to see if the other guy can swim." He stepped away before patting him on the back.

Sigyn didn't really know how to take this. She had heard his thoughts ramble about which would be great for a destresser but this was pushing it. The Asgardians were stuck here for a purpose. She would always make the best of it, but the way Tony is thinking it seems as if she is doing nothing. She knew that this is what some Midgardians do. They take long extended breaks called vacation before coming back to work. In the rest of the realms, taking a break was for maybe a few days the most and if it was extended for seasons that was not a vacation, it was a quest.

"So we will see you all later tonight at nine thirty. Be ready to party." As he left to go do some more work on his suit, Pepper and Bruce followed them chatting up the new plans.

Steve and Janine went for motorcycle ride to clear their heads. He would take her on rides from time to time.

Clint teased Natasha about seeing her in a bikini. Natasha replied to see if this was even allowed. Thor left to go seek Jane and tell her the news. Sigyn walked out into the open air with Loki on her tail.

"Something troubling you?" Loki caught up to her as she stopped and stared down at the bustling city.

"Yes," she sighed. "I did not see this coming. Out on the water, away from here, doing this _relaxing_. It is very different to me."

Loki grabbed her hand and squeezed to comfort her. "As to Thor and I. Even to the rest of the clan."

"Clan?" Sigyn laughed.

"It is very fitting, our clan of roughians," Loki looked out to the horizon. Loki turned back to her. "Then what is troubling you? I am not a refined mind reader as you are. Please entitle me to your troubles, as I have done with thine."

"I feel there is an ominous presence," Sigyn spoke in a hushed tone. He clenched his jaw. "Not one of Malekith nor of Thanos, but of one that is back in Asgard. My instinct is telling me so. There is a presence waiting. I wish to go back and face it, destroy it. It taunts me. Allfather holds me here with all portals closed. I want to tell him, but there is no sight of his birds. I have told Heimdall, though I do not know if he has listened or has told."

"Let it wait," Loki grabbed her and shook her once, trying to get her out of a trance she put herself in. "Let it starve and ache for the hunger it has for you, this thing that has you worried. I will not allow it to have you nor let it ruin you here. Especially here" He thought to her. _My shining light, my guide, my guardian. Without you strengthen your protection, your laugh, smile, wit, and beauty I am left here with nothing to aspire for. Nothing to motivate me for the better. Though if you did leave, I will find you. My Sigyn, _my_ Sigyn._ He kissed the top of her forehead through the fabric. She was wearing her new clothes that she had gotten with the Islamic women.

"It should be you who wants better, not I," Sigyn spoke with a sigh.

"Yes, but where would I be without you?" Loki whispered. He rested his forehead upon hers. Sigyn closed her eyes and felt as if all her negative thoughts disappeared.

"Do you ever believe that you can be trusted again?" She broke the silence.

Loki thought about it. "No. Those around me trust what they think of me and not the real me."

Sigyn backed up and stared at him while searching his thoughts. "Am I not seeing the real Loki? The true Loki?"

Loki looked away. He did not know what to say at first. He found his voice. "You see me, all of me. I am always calculating, cunning, mischievous, even full of rage and hate, yet you still trust me. Those around see not of it. They see the jealousy, take me for granted, belittle me, view me as unequal, a shadow. I want to destroy that image." He became serious and his voice started to drop as he turned back to look at her. "To show them that this who I am, trust my image of myself that I portray not the one you want me to show. See how of a threat I am, that underestimating me was a mistake, and I too have such great power." He was frightening and cold yet Sigyn moved unwavering by his stare. "I am not my own being. I will never fit into their golden world. I will always be the dark shadow, staining them."

_Thou would not be the same if you did_ Sigyn thought to him. Her voice a mere whisper. She spoke with sincerity. Loki softened to her. _Gold can tarnish, a shadow can lighten. A flaw is not a weakness. We may be Gods but we are not perfect. Perfection is a dream of lies. Monsters are seen and fabled to scare those back to the realm of perfection. Anything that clouds their sun is a monster. A monster is a myth, we are all beings, creatures, living in one gigantic realm. _

Loki grabbed her in his arms and held onto her tight. She held him back. If anyone could make him feel as an equal, it was her. If anyone could see what he wanted others to see, it was her. It would always be her. His light, his darkness, his everything. She understood him. She cared for him. She, he hoped, loved him as much as he loved her. That no matter how many mistakes he would have made or trouble he has caused, she would be there for him in the end. She was that loyal, that trustworthy, that much of a saint, that true of a Valkyrior. Her heart and her eyes always saw the good in everything. She reminded him of his mother.

How caring she was to him. How she always made time for Loki. That Frigga view him as an equal. Though once the truth was known about being a Frost Giant, he wanted to finish what his father started and to destroy the bit of him that was a monster in their eyes. While trying to take over Midgard and kill off the Avengers, he did not have to show his Frost Giant form, he had created his own monster. The very image of him, hacking away the views that once had seen him as someone else, a form of weakness. Yet here was Sigyn, telling him that this monster he created was just destroying his own world in the process. This monster did not scare her, she would always look past this facade and see the core. A being of its own beauty, not following the common molds around him. He wished those around him would at least try to see that. He was his own. He was different. He had the same dreams as some. He was only breaking free of their views of him. Their molds that they put him in not the one he was shaped to.

_My lovely Sigyn_ Loki sighed.


	32. Chapter 32

Thor could not figure out what Midgardian was best suitable for going out. He still had trouble figuring out what exactly going out meant. Did it mean going out as in outside, to go out to a fight? There were several meanings. Thor left his room with anger and confusement to head over to his brothers.

The door opened with force and Loki didn't even flinch. He knew that his brother was going to come to him eventually. Loki has adapted to this Midgardian realm with such ease while Thor even though been in the realm has more than him. He still did not get the hang of it.

"What has you angered now, brother?" Loki's back faced him. He was looking into his closet of refined suits, elaborate scarves, and crisp coats.

"These Midgardian rules of certain attire angers me!" Thor breathed. "Tony is outright with his words but not this attire."

"And you are in need of some help, I take it?" Loki was envisioning what he was wanting to wear.

"Yes, I would be most grateful, brother," Thor looked at the array of clothes. "You always had an eye for the finer attributes."

"Are all the rest of the Avengers ready?" Loki pulled out several items.

"No," Thor relaxed. "Sigyn is not ready either."

Loki dressed into his suit. "Is she not a part of your band of warriors?"

"She has not accepted the name of an Avenger," Thor's voice softened. "Fury has asked her several times. Sigyn declines each time. She requests to be an ally."

This made Loki curious. "Has she explained her reasoning?"

Thor knew he could make his brother come undone. Loki was not the only one who can get someone to do their bidding. He knew that Loki and Sigyn were sharing emotions.

Thor went on, "Sigyn believes her answer is not for anyone to hear. There are still things she must do before she can attest to keeping Midgard safe, other realms that need her."

Loki thought, _She keeps herself so hidden and yet so honest. She is loyal to too many out there but she never stops being loyal to herself.  
My fiery goddess, my guard, I am bonded to you in more ways than one._

Thor watched his brother think in silence. "She is beautiful, Loki," Thor's voice was soft. "Sigyn has blossomed into an excellent warrior maiden."

"We all knew that we would be great some day," Loki was calm yet stern. "Some more so than others."

"One's greatness is caused by one's own path," Thor could play his game of wits. "Her path has been great thus far. Her hand, if ever won, shall be great as well."

Loki smirked as he was putting on his accessories. "If her hand was actually for the taking. You know that a Valkyrior will never give up her virtue. Especially that of Sigyn. She is too great for Allfather not to plan anything for her."

"You efforts are not enough, my brother," Thor crossed his arms and smiled back to him. Loki kept his smirk as he put on his finishing touches. "Sigyn is as sly as you, if not more. Though she is as fierce as a Valkyrior. As well as cold and cunning as a Frost Giant. She is the Twin Flame."

"This is nothing new, Thor," Loki became annoyed.

Thor laughed at him. "I have seen what is between you and Sigyn. It is nothing new, but the same as ever. She will not compromise and neither shall you. " Thor stared into his brother's eyes until they calmed down.

"Shall we make you more presentable?" Loki scoffed. The two headed to Thor's room. Loki could see the mess of his room of trying to find what to wear. "You always left a mess, even now." Loki surveyed his room and quickly found the attire that would be adequate for tonight. Thor laughed again.

"You always knew that fitted me best," Thor dressed in his garb in a quick fashion. On a somber note, Thor became very serious. "Do you believe Malekith will return?"

Loki breathed in. "It crosses my thoughts as much as she. Malekith will not come back to this realm unless he knows it is safe too."

"And when he does, we will be ready," Thor finished getting ready.

"And now so are we," Loki smirked. "Let us see if these Midgard's are in the same state."


	33. Chapter 33

Loki and Thor walked into a meeting area. The rest of them men were waiting there as well.

"Well, the women are still getting ready, if that was not going to be obvious at all," Tony announced. "And therefore we can have a moment of a guys night out before they show up." Some of the guys were shocked by this. "Oh don't worry its not going too bad. They can take of themselves plus, not all of us can fit in one vehicle together. Let's get this party started!" The group of men followed Tony out.

As they did, Loki thought to Sigyn. _I hope you have been listening._

_Yes, _Sigyn's voice floated around him. _I trust only of what I can see and feel. I have been always watching. I have extended my watch to the rest of the group. I am not the only one watching either. Fury has his agents watching. You very well know Allfather watches and Malekith is still out there._

_Do not extend yourself too far _Loki warned her. _Who shall be able to keep me in my place once there is mischief?_

_A jest of a question, is it not? _Sigyn sighed back.

_Yes, though it appears we must be on our way_ Loki headed off with the rest. _I will be waiting for you there._

The men showed up to the club. It was a club that was accustomed to the wealthy and the famous. There were several levels of fun, or what Tony had thought. The first two levels were for dancing. The third and fourth were the bar area. The fifth floor was for lounging and talking with one bar and the sixth floor was the roof with one one bar and lounging area.

The guys headed to the bar area on level three. Loki distance himself. Women flocked to the men, trying to flirt and catch themselves of the men. Loki even had some women talk to him. He excused himself from their evasive chatter and useless wooing.

He walked up to the bar counter. The bartender came up.

"What would you like?" the young man in the white buttoned down asked. Loki just looked at him. His was already annoyed by questions and was it not obvious enough. The bartender smiled as he wiped up the counter. "I know just the thing of what you need." The bartender left and came back in three minutes. "One Buchanan's en Las Rochas, and I see you are with the ever interesting Tony Stark."

Loki leaned against the bar and took a swig. It was different yet hit the spot and was delicious. "Yes, quite unfortunate at times I suppose." He thought he would have gotten something more vile. The bartender clearly did not know his needs at all. Until a woman overheard the conversation.

"A man drinking Buchanan's en Las Rochas has to be quite worldly," she spoke with debonair and insult. She eyed before she spoke again. "Tell me, am I wrong?" She wanted him and he knew it yet he cared not for her. She was in her forties but still tried to look young in a sleek black number. He could see the eyes of men around him pining for the woman as she was pining for him.

"No, but you're not right either," he took a swig of his drink. "Realm would be a better word."

She sipped on hers. "How about we talk more in private?"

It was clearly an invitation. He looked around the room before laying eyes back on her. "I am in no mood for pointless chatter." This sparked an interest in her eyes. "Nor with going anywhere private. Excuse us." She narrowed her eyes and looked between the two. She stiffened her back while turning and leaving.

The bartender laughed. "Name's Evan and that was perfect. You guys are quite the group, you have all the ladies at your beck and call. I would say watch for those two though," he nodded to two blondes who looked very much alike. Loki looked over and took another swig. "Those two are the twins, in here almost every weekend and they are going to act just like the her or worse. Some of these girls are just a bunch of leeches basically. Only here for marriage and money. Though its not like its the same for the us guys? Which are you guys looking for women?"

"We are waiting for them to arrive," Loki sipped again.

"Well, make sure you have a hold of them and keep them in your grasp," Evan warned as he brought another drink and wiped the counter. "Some men here won't even care about if they are taken or not. Don't worry too much they are all not like that."

Loki gave a laugh once. "You will see once they arrive that some are no match to these pathetic men who think they can steal them away from us."

"You have a special lady yourself?" Evan spoke.

"Indeed," Loki took the last swig of drink and watched the entrance. A few minutes later he saw the ladies of his group enter. The first was Pepper in a sophisticated chic gown. Jane was in a gold cocktail dress. Janine came in a tight red number that portrayed some fashion details from the fifties. Natasha came in a purple one shoulder gown. All of them found their dates.

Evan watched them come in. "It seems like your little lady is running late. Sure you weren't lying?"

Loki took the next drink. "She will arrive."

A few minutes passed and there was no sign of Sigyn.

"You sure she is coming?" Evan asked. "I am half guessing that you are lying."

Loki didn't respond. Evan laughed and patted Loki on his shoulder. Loki stayed the same. Patience was his friend. He then heard a laughter. Not just any laughter but Sigyn's with several men.

Sigyn had five or six men accompanying her up to meet her friends. He cared not for the men around her. He only saw her. Her without her veil. Her without any sort of garb that hid her beauty. She came floating in of a shade of pink that tinted towards a soft brown in the light. It had one strap hung delicate slightly off her right shoulder. It was an open busk neckline. The gown hugged all the way down to a mermaid style. The back fanned out. It was like a modern day bustle gown. She wore a chandelier choker that matched the dress. Her hair was curled and pulled into a boffant with two braids crowning her head. She was radiant. No, she was more than that. She was ethereal. And her emerald eyes sparkled once they met his. She bid the men around her goodbye while keeping Loki in her sights.

"Ahh that must be she," Evan mused. "Beautiful."

"Beautiful has no meaning when she is in view, she is a _goddess_," Loki took the last of his drink. "Ethereal and divine."

"And all the men around her think the same," Evan took his drink away and came back with another. He watched Sigyn as she was coming closer and keeping out of the clutches of would be so called suitors.

"You are something else," one of the men complemented Sigyn. "How about venturing up to the roof to look at the stars?"

"My many thanks," she knew her manners well. "Though the stars do not allure me tonight, not yet anyways." She kept walking over. The man quickly left to catch up with his friends. Those around the room watched her as she glided on by. A young woman came up to her, it was the same one who wanted Loki.

"I do love your gown," the woman started to complement. "But I must say it is fitted for one who walks on carpets for awards and I do say you are not one to walk any. Any practical woman could see this establishment is for those of sultry and sensuality not modesty and delinquency." The woman saw where Sigyn was looking. She scoffed once and stopped in front of her. "I would turn around now, a man like him will have no use of you in what you may to seek. He only wants one thing and it's not going to be love. That man is one who has an endless hunger, you will be just a sliver of a bite. Walk back home now before you miss curfew and let the adults to their entertainment."

Sigyn finally looked to the woman. She was ready for a challenge though she had been reading this woman's thoughts. This woman had no husband, no children, and was wanting to settle down but still enjoyed the flings and one nights with men. It was not the first time she dissuade women from men that she wanted and she didn't think Sigyn would be the last. Sigyn, even though she is kind and caring, was going to enjoy setting this woman in her place.

"Ah yes," Sigyn began with sweet innocence and confidence. "I must trust in all you say about this man for I am young and know not the pleasures between couples. Since it was first that coming over here was to not only insult me but to warn me of such sin. And here you are taking the fall for me, to be thy sacrifice with this beast of a man. As wise as you are, I thank you old crone. And you hide in such common place with poorly sewn rags that do you such injustice that it shows you more as a mere wench. Though unless you are trying to woo yourself a man to kindle towards a family, then a garment fitted to showcase your mind instead of your bosom would be more suitable. Though how would I know, for I am far too young to know such things. I best be on my way." Sigyn walked around her with a smirk as the woman stood there in utter silence, shocked about what was said to her.

She finally reached Loki. He took her hand and kissed not only the back her hand but the parts between her knuckles and first bending joint of her fingers.

_Thou art an ethereal goddess with such divine I would so but follow to the ends of time,_ Loki looked into her eyes as he willingly let go of her hand. _Although I enjoy seeing you without an adornment I must ask the dire question, what happened to it?_

Sigyn smiled. _This was the only compromise the rest of the ladies and I would agree upon. I wanted to wear my ceremonial attire, they wanted me to wear something that would go in absolute accordance with this festivity. I then wanted to wear the gowns from the interesting culture and they wanted me to at least wear a gown that still fit but was longer. This was the settling matter. Though I still could have easily have won, they did have a point when they believed no one would know who I am unless you knew what you were looking for. Hence why no one has recognized you. _

"A drink for my lovely counterpart," Loki spoke to Evan, who watched the two of them. He soon left to go make her a drink.

Evan came back and placed the drink down in front of her. "A Dark Horse for lady who is not like any other lady here."

"Thank you," she took a sip of the drink. It was a little spicy, a bit weird, yet had the right amount of sweetness. "Delicious."

"I try my best," Evan smiled. He then started to get drinks for others.

_It is nice to go to such places without the constant reminder of being guarded._ Loki looked around.

_Quite so,_ she sighed. _These people only see that Tony is a hero among them. They do not see the rest as the Avengers and counterparts. They do not see the villain who commanded them to kneel or that destroyed their lands. They do not recognize faces only features at first glance. They see only other Midgardians, no special power, no hidden agenda. An almost would be paradise at times. _

Loki looked upon her. Her features were soft and luminous. She was at peace and relaxed. He looked outwards to the rest of the group and watched. Sigyn sipped upon her drink. She smiled and started to giggle.

He looked upon her again, "What brings this laughter?"

She turned at him with a smile in her eyes. Her voice was soft so only he could hear, "The thoughts and words flitting around are most humorous since there are about our group and at times mostly us."

Loki laughed once. "Let them to their thoughts and conversations. Tis not a surprise." _We could give them more to talk about. _His hand followed the line of her jaw whilst caressing it. Once his palm was close to her lips, she brought her hand up to grab his and kissed the palm. She opened her eyes while taking his hand away with hers.

_I fear that it might be their undoing_, Sigyn winked. Her voice was coy and flirtatious.

Tony finally spotted them with the help of Thor. Thor had been watching the two the best he could when he was not watching Jane.  
Tony came over to the two.

"Very beautiful might I say," Tony complemented Sigyn.

"Thank you," Sigyn gave a soft smile.

"I would say you don't deserve her," he looked over to Loki. "But I would say the same about myself with Pepper." He looked over to Pepper who was listening to a couple of business associates. Pepper looked over to him and smiled before looking back to them. Tony smirked.

"Yes, at times no one is deserving of anything," Loki took a swig of his drink. Tony looked back to the two. He took a drink of his.

"I see you have finally have gotten that drink," he smirked again.

"Yes and to surprise its the second one," Loki smirked.

"Knew you weren't all that bad," Tony looked to Sigyn. "And even you are drinking. I am slightly surprised. Though he probably is most of the reason of why you drink."

Sigyn chuckled. "If he is the reason of such causes, I believe that their would not be any amount of drink that could satisfy that then."

"Ohh," Tony sneered. "She's good."

Loki looked to her who only shrugged her shoulders in innocence. "Though this is the first drink of the night, I do believe her reasons must be very few."

Tony laughed. "Remind me to ask at the end of the night how many you have had." He then left to wander around.


	34. Chapter 34

The rest of the group was still together. Thor had just been given his third beer. The group had stopped talking about confidential information while other groups started to chat with them.

"Yes, Tony is a great friend of ours," Bruce was nodding his head to a gentleman in a Milan suite. "We have heard about each other and didn't really get to meet until a small convention we were both asked to. " The man then started to ask questions about what Bruce did. Bruce easily handled this kind of chatter.

"I hear they have a few dance floors," Janine looked up at Steve biting her lip. "We should go check them out."

"You know I can't dance," Steve blinked as he smiled at her.

"Yes, which right now is the perfect time to learn," Janine grasped his hand. "Nothing too hard. I'll keep things simple." She started to tug him away from the group. He laughed and let her lead him.

Jane watched them leave. She wanted to do something fun with Thor but she also knew that he was staying close to Loki to make sure nothing happens. He was still leery of him.

"How do they not see that it's _him_?" Jane spoke low enough for only Thor to hear.

Thor looked over to the couple. "Just the same as others do not see that it is us. A change of garments and we are easily unrecognizable. He does not look menacing either. He is contempt, now that he has her." Thor sighed.

Jane looked up at Thor. "She is your friend too, does it make you feel jealousy at times?"

Thor smiled at Jane. "If I had to be jealous at all it would be if you had found someone else. I do wish her and I could discuss some matters but she has her duty with him. And growing up it was always those two against Sif and I. There might be a chance that my brother is still in there. She might be able to bring him back. I have faith in her." Thor pushed back a lock of hair behind her ear. He hooked his arm in hers. "Let's explore your drinking establishment." The two headed off.

"Our group is dissipating quickly," Clint took a swig of his drink. He scanned around the room.

Natasha did the same. "Bruce is going to wander, after this conversation. We should do the same. Fury sent some agents to help."

"Check back in an hour," Clint and Natasha split up.

Loki and Sigyn were still in the same spot. They had been chatting through thought. Sigyn was on her second while Loki his third.

"You two are very silent," Evan came by to check upon them. "Where did you even meet?"

The two looked at each other before deciding who should speak. Loki chose to speak for them. "We are childhood friends."

"Oh really?" Evan was cleaning the bar area around them. "Did you two date growing up? Let me guess high school sweethearts?"

"No," Loki had just taken a swig. "She moved away before any of that could happen." He was confused by the wording but knew how to handle it. "She came back to work under my father. It took me by surprise to see her again." Loki looked at her almost loving. Sigyn looked down then back to him again. A soft smile upon her lips. He looked over to the bartender. "Though do not be fooled by her sweet sentimentality, she can be very wicked at times."

Sigyn laughed as she looked over to Evan. "Just as wicked as him." Her smile was vibrant. "He is such the trickster." The two looked at each other in a sort of match, seeing who would balk first; almost teasing like. "Several would fall prey to his mischievousness. Alas not I," she smiled haughtily. "I would be his counterpart in some of his antics, try to out do him, or have him fall prey to my tricks. It was misfortune leaving, but fate has brought us back together."

Evan shook his head at the two. "I hope the two of you stay together. It is almost rare to see this kind of genuine love between couples." He brought out three shot glasses and poured several different liqueurs in it. "To the lovely couple," he picked one of the shots up and held in the air. The two followed suit. "Here's to your _shot-o-happiness." _He touched their glasses and took the shot. Loki and Sigyn inclined an eyebrow at each other before following his direction. Evan took away the shot glasses and cleaned up around. He left to go mix drinks for others down at the other end of the bar.

"Shall we?" Sigyn smiled. These drinks had no affect on her or Loki, but the taste was something different.

Loki hooked his arm into hers. "We very much so shall." He led her away.

At one point, most of the group was in one room. It was the floor with the bigger dance hall. Steve and Janine were slow dancing. Thor and Jane were talking to another couple. Natasha was scanning the room. Loki and Sigyn made their way onto the dance floor. They danced for a couple of songs before spying the older woman who insulted Sigyn. She was heading to the bar to get another drink.

Sigyn cocked an eyebrow at Loki. He looked over to the woman who had just received her drink and was about to take a sip. Sigyn smirked at Loki. There was a screech and a crash of glass against the floor. The woman had her hand upon her chest, panting while staring down at the glass then looking at the rest. She mumbled something inaudible.

Thor and the rest looked to where Loki and Sigyn were but they had disappeared. The two were in the stairwell. Their laughter escaped their lips. Loki still had her hand for he pulled her away before the rest could suspect them.

"How wicked you still are," Loki pulled her in close. She giggled. His voice barely even a whisper. "So wicked." He was close to kissing her when they heard doors open. It was from the top of the stairwell. She stepped away from him and looked to see who it was. He sighed and looked as well.

"Oh don't let our intrusion stop you," a young man laughed as he and his friend walked down the stairs. His friend joined in with him. "Please keep going." The man paused for a bit once he got to them. "You wouldn't be the first to think to do that sort of thing in here." He began to laugh again as he walked away with his friend into the other floor.

Loki started to pull her behind him. She touched his shoulder to calm him down. He clenched his jaw and looked at her. She shook her head. She was about to say something when he interrupted her. "No. They need no excuses to hide their craven tendencies. I need not help to know what he was thinking. Do not think I will let any man, let alone a Midgardian, think that I will cower to such a state that I will defile you here, in this hidden staircase. To even believe that I would defile you at all." He caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Never. You deserve much more than that." The doors from the top opened again. He flexed his jaw and dropped his hand. _Who is it this time?_ Loki closed his eyes for a moment.

Sigyn looked to see who it was. Two young women in silver dresses. Loki decided he didn't care anymore. He grabbed Sigyn by the hand and started to lead her up the stairs. The two women started to whisper to each other. They smiled at Loki and tried to get his attention. They spotted Sigyn and changed their attitude. Their backs became more erect and rigid. They scorned her as they passed. Sigyn smiled to herself as she passed them. The two women held the hand rail going down. As they looked down at it, they jumped back out of fright with a shriek. It was if there were snakes together and not a hand rail. They looked up to the couple who was now gone. They looked back to the snakes, which had turned back into a hand rail.

Loki brought her out onto the roof. There were fewer people here. A small bar on one side with many seating area. Little lights were strung around.

"Its good to know that you remember the snake charm," Loki laughed once as Sigyn caught up with him.

"How could I not?" Sigyn was contempt. He was back to being calm. "It was the first we learned together." She looked up at the sky. She became sad. "Tis misfortune not to see the stars."

Loki looked up as well then to her. "Why is that you are very fond of the stars?" He then started to pull her to edge of the building. There was a thick brick fence that came up to their chest.

"While you were being taught by Allfather," Sigyn started to explain. "My father would teach me the ways of wielding fire and shaping metals."

"Yes, I remember," Loki looked out to many lights of the city. "You come from a family who are known as the fire wielders. Who can create certain objects and weaponry to hold certain fire, elements, charms, and spells."

Sigyn smiled at his recollection. "Our family was the one who made and gifted Allfather the Destroyer. We made another after you disappeared. We also helped made the new Bifrost." She sighed." When I was able enough to learn the art, he would stare at the sky at times when we would take breaks. I would stare up with him. He would tell me the names of the stars, the realms, showed me the shapes of great beings in the sky. He said that stars are like the embers of fire." Her eyes drifted off to the horizon. "Each one a spec of life. That each spec could create something very beautiful to disaster. That each star started out as an ember before it took to flame which then it receded into fire. Each its own language, its own being, its own life. Each flame we create here is different from the last, he would say as he would shape different metals, as each star was created different from one another. Here, he would point up to the sky, all of them together, shining their brightest when it is the darkest. Never be afraid of the darkness, my child, for its where stars go to shine." She looked up to the stars again. She could only see a few. "It is sad to believe that there are those who view darkness as a place for evil."

"It is the best likely place to give blame," Loki looked up to the stars with her without catching a glance at her first. "Darkness hides all that is vile in the eyes of other, especially evil."

"Evil hides in many faces and in many places," Sigyn sighed. "It does not matter what color or shade it takes form."

As the two star gazed, Janine and Steve had walked through the elevator.

"Oh wow," Janine breathed in delight. The rooftop had little lights strung around, soft music playing in the background. It was peaceful and serene.

"So that's where those two snuck off to," Steve spotted Loki and Sigyn. "How about we do the same? I don't know about you, but it will feel nice to relax from all that dancing." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to a seating area.

Next came up Thor and Jane through the stairwell. Thor had checked the rest of the floors before going to the roof to find his brother and friend.

"See there they are," Jane relaxed. "Nothing happened so far." She patted him on the chest.

Thor took her hand and squeezed it. "That we know of." He smiled at her. He spotted Steve and Janine. The two sat down across from them.

Bruce and Natasha came through the elevator chatting. They spotted the rest and headed over to them. Ten minutes passed by before the elevator came up again. Clint came through the stairwell doors in a rush. He went over to the group before the elevator doors opened. As they did, a drunken Tony came out with Pepper behind him.

"Aye!" He spoke to a nearby group. They didn't say anything back to him. He then kept walking on by. "Well, the rooftop is dull." He then saw the rest of the crew. "Oh that's why it's so dull. No wonder why downstairs was a lot of fun, none of you were there."

"Tony," Pepper shook her head in embarrassment.

"Ahh look at all the happy couples," Tony stood by them. There were some groups around looking at Tony and the rest. "What they are? Even if Bruce's date only comes out at certain times. Not one to mess with, but likes to walk around in just pants. I can see why they are dating." Tony spotted Loki and Sigyn. "Ahh look Hades and Persephone are sharing a moment." He started to laugh. "Hey! You two can _chill _over here." The two and many others looked at Tony. "Come on, don't be so _frosty_." He looked down at his drink. "By the way, my drink has no more ice, you want to fix that?" People just stared at him. "What? That's the business they are into, ice." The group started to stand to stop Tony. "Now this couple." He came over to Thor and Jane. "His business is all about hammers." He then pointed his thumb to Janine and Steve. "And these two. Do you want to know what they do on the weekend?" His voice dropped a bit into a whisper. "They wear clothes from the forties and act like they are still there." He looked looked over to Bruce. "He _really _likes spinach. And lastly," he pointed to Natasha and Clint. "Mulder and Skully, here, are just for looks. Shh. They are actually on an investigation."

"Oh Tony," Pepper came in close to him. "Let's head home. I think we should call it a night."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Tony simmered down. The group started to walk away. Loki and Sigyn finally joining them again.

Once they reached the Tower, everyone dispersed to do their own thing. Loki walked Sigyn back to her room. The two stopped in front of her door.

He lifted her chin up to have their lips meet. The kiss was soft and sweet, at first, then it turned to a hunger and passionate. His arms grabbed her about the waist and pulled her in close to him. She grabbed his collar and scarf. The two parted for air. Silent panting between them.

_Before we head further into the inevitable, _Sigyn started to explain. _I long to be with you, but I _must _stay virtuous. Tis not only for duty, but my wish. Even if it could be our only chance. _

_Say no more,_ Loki nuzzled into her. _I would never force you to give yourself to me. I want you willing._ He was true to his word. He would not want her that way. He had thought through this many times before. If she did give herself to him and once they were back on Asgard that were was a possible chance that he may never see her again. He didn't want that. He didn't want to jeopardize what was already fragile between them. He also wanted the rest of the realms know that she is his and his alone. That if any harm came to her, they would have to face him and his wrath. He didn't want this part of his life to be secret. Although one side of him did. One side of him wanted to hide her away from all that was out there. All of the pain, the misfortune, the cruel world that had made him so. That side wanted to keep his star burning brightest in his darkness.

He started to kiss upon her neck. While he had her occupied, he opened the door and guided her into the room. The lighting had dimmed and the shades were drawn. Loki shut the door with ease.

"I am unable to decide whether to thank or scold him later," Loki smirked as he talked about Tony.

"Hmmm," Sigyn turned her back to him and closed her eyes. She could smell several scents that tingled her noise. They were musky scents, mixed in with jasmine, cinnamon, and some other alluring scents. She was about to reach for her necklace when she felt his hands upon her skin. His breath upon her neck. His body close to hers. The necklace slid off, tickling her skin. He started to kiss her neckline down to her shoulders. His hands gliding down her arms. It sent shivers down her spine. She could hear the faint whisper of the zipper upon her dress slowly descend. It stopped. Loki turned her around to face him once again. His lips meeting hers. Sigyn hands went back to his collar and scarf as his went back to unzipping her.

She started to unbutton him as quick as he was done with the zipper. His hands went to roam around her as she bit his lip and started to un-tuck his shirt. Once she had finished with his shirt, she eased her hands onto his torso by gliding up to his chest. She pushed back his shirt and coats. His arms let go of her, so she could finish taking them off. He stepped back, allowing her dress to puddle to the floor. Sigyn paused for a brief second. The two looked down to the dress. Sigyn could feel his stare as he drew back up to her eyes. His voice hitching at some of her curves and lace of the lingerie. She looked at him through her lashes. Her smile coy and allusive. Loki smirked at her while she walked out of the dress to pull the shirt and coat off of him. She closed the distance between them as she let the clothes fall upon the floor. Her hands roamed from his stomach up to his chest. She kissed the line of his shoulder to his ear.

"My Loki,"she whispered as her lips touched his ear. Loki closed his eyes and flexed his jaw. He took a deep breath in. She slid over to the other side of him. Kissing behind his ear with a soft giggle. "_My_ Loki." She kissed his shoulder. "My _Loki._" He loved to hear her say those words. How possessive of him she could be. His arm glided back to bring her back to the front of him. His arm twisted around as he brought her to his side. His lips meeting her skin. He gave a playful bite. Her hand automatically grasping his body. A small gasp escaped her lips.

He slid off his shoes as Sigyn did the same. Loki picked her up and walked to the bed. He laid her down still teasing her with his lips. "_My_ Sigyn." He whispered as his hand glided down the line of her body. "My _Sigyn._" As he kissed down her neckline to her heart. His hand glided down her rear to her thigh. He grabbed behind the knee and lifted her leg upon him to close more of the distance. He looked into her eyes. His voice almost inaudible. "Forever shall you be mine, _Sigyn._" She closed the gap between their lips. Her hands upon his head and neck. As his brought the rest of her even closer than they already were.


	35. Chapter 35

"Sir, my readings show that there is an increase in body temperatures in several rooms due to-" Jarvis started to tell Tony.

"-Say no more," he hiccupped with a smile. "I know exactly what you mean." Tony was in his room talking with Pepper. He was still drunk and planned on continued to drink until Jarvis gave him this news. "You, my love, stay here; I got to go check up on the rest." He smirked as he turned around.

"Tony, leave them be," Pepper was in her a satin teddy with a satin robe.

Tony was at the door. "Nah." He then shut the door. "Jarvis, lock the door."

"Tony!" Pepper scolded as she heard the lock. She shook her head and almost laughed. He had done this a few times to her and she had done it to him as well.

"Now where are my condoms, ahhh, here they are," he rummaged through some drawers and grabbed multiple boxes.

Bruce couldn't sleep and was up and about walking around. He spotted Tony with the boxes. He was opening them up and putting them in a basket. Bruce did not know what to think of Tony at the moment. "Ugh, what are you doing?" Bruce spoke with caution.

Tony stopped and looked at him before going back to finishing what he was doing. "Darn, I was hoping you would be in that category."

Bruce tried to half smile. He was confused. "What category?"

"Well, you are walking around, though it is a surprise that you did not hear them," Tony nodded his head from side to side and put the empty boxes in the trash.

"Hear who?" Bruce did not see where this was going, and then it hit him. He tried to reason with him. "No, you're not saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes, if it entitles sex, then yes, yes it is," Tony started to walk off with his basket.

Bruce shook his head. "Oh come on, you can't be serious?"

"I am," Tony was down the hall.

Bruce thought about it. Should he stay and not see him make a fool of himself or go and try to keep the damage under a minimum? Bruce then started to jog after Tony.

Tony paused for a moment. He started to think out loud as he started to walk again. "Who do you think is in which room? They each have their own room but who would go where? Aha." He figured it out before Jarvis was about to tell him.

He opened the first door. It was Thor's room. There the two were asleep, cuddled in his bed. "Oh well this is a surprise," as he threw the condoms at them. "Well just in case you need it in the morning." He closed the door before they could wake up. Bruce just shook his head and tried not to laugh.

He was walking past the fourth door when he heard some scuttle. He opened the door and found Natasha and Clint fighting over a game controller. "Really?" Tony shook his head. "Well, in case the wrestling starts to go without clothes." He threw condoms at them as they stared in disbelief. The two looked at each other and as they were about to say something Tony shut the door and headed on to his next victim. This time Bruce had to hide his smile. It was getting better and better.

Tony headed to the ladies side. He opened Sigyn's room. "Ahh I came too late, I even had fire and ice condoms," as he shook his head at the two and showered them with condoms. The two were still in the lingerie and trousers. Loki quickly covered Sigyn with the blankets and covers as he swooped out of the bed in one fluid motion. He blocked Tony at the door from seeing more. He looked intimidating and protective. "You know, come to think of it," Tony thought. "Would you even need condoms? Would they even be helpful? Do you actually know how they work? Wait, I don't want to know."

Loki stared at him with irritation and clenched fury. "You are trying my patience, Tony Stark." His voice full of warning.

"Oh believe me, I would not want to try your patience," Tony put his hands up in the air in defeat. "By the looks of it, it seems like you don't have any."

Bruce saw the anger fuming off of Loki, he was ready for the challenge. He grabbed Tony. "Tony."

"Alright, I'll go quietly," Tony started to walk off with Bruce. "As quietly as they did it." He smirked.

Bruce turned around to see Loki narrowing his eyes at Tony before heading back into the room. He sighed a relief.

Tony opened the next room. He was surprised on what he saw. Steve was helping Janine practice boxing. The two were all sweaty and had been laughing. Tony threw condoms at them anyways. "Well, if this boxing match turns to wrestling here's some safety. Which Janine, you would probably need to help him with cause he seems a bit...virginal." The rest stared at him in shock and surprise. Tony looked around at the rest. "What? He does. Plus he said it himself he hasn't ever had a girlfriend. I don't even think he's been that far with a woman. So Janine have at it." He closed the door and grabbed Bruce around the shoulders. "Well buddy ole pal," the two walked back to Tony's room. "Although you may not have a woman here, you do have the next best thing."

"Tony don't say it," Bruce gave him an incredulous look.

"Pam and her five friends," Tony shrugged as he set the basket of condoms down on a counter. Bruce shook his head and looked away. The two stopped in front of his room. "Well, this is you, have a good night. I don't want a handshake in the morning." Tony then left him there. Bruce shook his head and went inside.

The next morning the group ate breakfast and packed up for a weekend getaway. The group was escorted in different vehicles to a private airport. The group boarded one of Tony's private jets. As they got themselves situated, the jet took off in a manner of minutes.

"So," Tony made sure to sit in close proximity of Sigyn and Loki. "Once we stop ascending, you two can join the mile high club. Cross that off your list before making it back to Asgard." Thor and Loki were confused by his reference. Sigyn just shook her head as she looked at her fellow Asgardians.

"It is not something worthwhile to mention," Sigyn did not want a fight to happen on this flying device.

"Oh, but it is," Tony looked at her through his shades.

She stopped him from speaking further. "Not unless you want your flying ship to be torn into pieces, it is best to keep this to yourself, especially the circumstances that happened last night."

The rest of the group looked at him in agreement.

"Alright," he put his hands up in defeat.

The jet touched down a few hours later. They were escorted to a private dock. Tony led them to his yacht. It was a very luxurious and giant yacht. The group was given a brief tour before they split up to go change. Tony went to the helm and took the yacht out to sea. Pepper was by his side. She loved when he did take time to relax. It has been a long time since they went yachting. Once they were free from the inland, Tony set Jarvis to take the helm. He gave certain coordinates of where he wanted the yacht to be. Pepper lounged with Tony on the deck.

Natasha, Janine, Jane, and Sigyn were all discussing about last night. As well as the guys were talking about it too. However, Loki kept his thoughts to himself. The group came back together. Each coupling and parting ways. Bruce had found a lab. He was quite interested in that. Thor and Jane went to go look out at the water. Natasha and Clint started to do a full sweep of the yacht. Janine and Steve went to find Tony and Pepper. Loki and Sigyn just walked around the yacht.

Tony spotted the Loki and Sigyn as they were making their way back inside the yacht. He yelled down at them, "Hey, don't rock the boat too much." He went back to the helm area where Pepper, Steve, and Janine shook their heads at him. "Jarvis, follow them and help set the mood."

"You're walking a very thin line," Steve tried to talk some sense into him. "Do you remember what happened last time when we encountered his anger?"

"Yeah," Tony stretched on the white sofa. "We kicked his ass. The Hulk pummeled him into the ground. We also now have Janine and Sigyn that could do equal damage as well."

Janine added, "Sigyn is strong enough to keep Loki under control but there is going to be a time where she is not there and I don't think I am mentally strong enough to do some of the things she does." Steve grabbed her hand in support. "He's not going to take your antics much longer."

"Oh he will," Tony was sure of it. He sipped on a beverage.

The lights dimmed as they walked through the hallway. Music followed them wherever they went. Loki looked at Sigyn, his anger slowly brewing. She gave him a soft smile. The two paused in the hallway. Her hand went up to caress his cheek. She gave him comfort. Loki grabbed her hand and kissed the tips of her fingers. Sigyn was about to laugh but she stared out to the end of hall. Loki looked with her.

Thor came around the corner with Jane. "Brother," he spoke to him as he came closer. "There are small watercrafts that we can use to venture away for a few moments." He stopped and looked around. "Am I interrupting?"

"Let's see these Midgardian devices," Loki put Sigyn's hand back. He was not too happy about those around him trying to pry into his private life. What was between him and Sigyn is suppose to stay between the two. Those around could use her against him and vice versa. He did not want that. He also expected this from Thor which was actually keeping his distance. The four of them headed to the wet bay area where Clint was lounging around. The five of them decided to meet back there once they were done changing.

Sigyn and Jane came back in rashguard shirts. Jane wore a short sleeve while Sigyn wore a long sleeve. They both had shorts of the same material. The two had their hair up. Clint was the next one out. He had on Bermuda shorts and his shades. Thor and Loki came next. Thor was in shorts while Loki had on Bermuda shorts and a rashguard long sleeve shirt.

Clint explained to the four of them about jet skiing, how to operate, and how to be safe. Jane was the only one who took a life jacket. Clint showed them how to take their jet skis. He waited off in a safe distance. Thor helped Jane onto the watercraft and headed out at a moderate speed. Jane laced her arms around his body. Once Loki helped Sigyn on and felt her arms around him, he smirked and headed out of the yacht with a bit too much speed. He splashed water on three waiting for them. Loki waited for the rest to catch up to him.

"Did you get a bit of water upon you, brother?" Loki smirked as he saw Thor and Jane a bit soaked. Clint came up on the other side of Thor. Sigyn winked at Jane. The two smiled at one another. Loki glanced at Jane before trying to look back to Sigyn. She gave him a small squeeze.

Thor only laughed. "Shall we see if you still have your losing streak?"

"Last time I knew it was you who was losing," Loki retorted.

"Are we accounting all realms or just back home?" Thor looked over to him. Loki didn't respond. "First one to the seaweed patches and back?" Loki inclined an eyebrow in agreement. Thor looked over to Clint. "Do you want to join in our friendly game?"

Clint smirked. "Why not?"

Thor grabbed Jane's hands. "Hold on tight." She locked her arms around him.

Sigyn looked at her and smiled. _Worry not; I will make sure you will stay with him._ She rested her head upon Loki's back snuggling closer to him.

_Is it always like this?_ Jane thought back to her. She followed Sigyn and rested her head upon Thor.

Sigyn sighed. _It was. I am happy to see them acting like brothers again. It is a constant struggle between them._

_It is._ Jane agreed.

"Ready," Thor began the countdown. The guys started to get antsy.

"Set," Loki continued on.

"Go!" Clint yelled. Three of them took off. Water splashed all around. Natasha watched them on the upper deck. She had heard them and went to check upon them. She shook her head and smirked as she watched Clint took the lead for a few moments before Thor and Loki caught up with him.

The three headed around the patch and came back with the same rate. Sigyn kept Jane by Thor's side. They were going at speeds that were clearly unsafe. Thor was in first as Clint and Loki were neck and neck. As they were making it back to the yacht, a coast guard on patrol had spotted them and headed their way with lights blazing and sirens going. This sparked the rest of the groups interest. They watched the race and the boater coming over to them.

"Fury is going to get a kick out of this," Tony laughed.

The three of them started to go faster to see who would win. Clint gunned his through the brothers and won by an inch. Loki and Thor tied for second. As they were slowing down, the patrol boat came upon. They were a few hundred yards away from the yacht.

A few coast guards came out to meet them. They had on aviator sun glasses. One of them had a megaphone in hand.

"What seems to be the problem?" Clint was the closest out of the three to the boat.

"Do you have a boating permit to be out in these waters?" The man with the megaphone spoke.

"Yes," Clint crossed his arms.

The man with the megaphone spoke once again. "Do you know that the safety speed for jet skis and other water crafts around each other are 35?"

Clint gave no response. He waited in silence.

"Also it is recommended to wear life jackets when aboard water crafts," the man spoke. "Were you also aware of the proximity you three have come close to within each other? Or the safety issues around patches of seaweed? Or that you have put the lives around you in danger along with yourself?"

The group silent was silent for a moment. Loki interjected. He knew that Clint was thinking of a way out. Loki had one.

"By our silence, you can fathom the answer," Loki spoke with sincerity. He looked at each one of them before moving on. "Though it seems that your words do not reflect upon yourselves; you barge in with daunting speed to stop a friendly game, jeopardize our safety with your larger craft, I see no _life jackets_ upon you, and yet here we are the culprits. I can imagine that you too have hit over patches of certain greenery. It comes to the conclusion, what is our consequence?"

The coastguards tried to keep their cool about them. Loki and the rest knew he had gotten to them. It was true though. The coast guards did not have their life jackets on, even though they don't have to wear them, and did precisely everything he had said. The man with the megaphone finally spoke. "Let this be a warning." The coastguard crew quickly took off. Loki smirked as he watched them leave.

"You still have your silver tongue," Thor mused. "At least this time it did get us out of trouble."

Loki casted his eyes over to him before looking back to the coastguards, "There have been few times when it has not gotten us out of a dilemma you have mostly started. Though for the most part, it has gotten us out of measure of certain antics."

"Yes," Thor nodded his head. "It has come quite handy when situations happen to dull."

Loki scuffed. "And yet it is also there to clean up the mess you leave."

"Pahh," Thor waved him off. "Does your silver tongue clean up the mess you leave?" Loki was silent. Thor laughed as he patted Jane's arms around him, making sure that she still had a hold of him. "Tis what I thought." Thor then cranked the throttle and splashed water on Loki and Sigyn.

Loki tried to shield himself and Sigyn from the water but it still splashed upon them. Thor came back with a smug look.

"Brother, I do believe you are quite soaked," Thor teased. He looked up to see the rest of the group staring down at them. He looked to the Loki and Clint. "The Midgardian did not say that we are not allowed to race again. Shall we see out of all of the men, who will be the fastest?" Thor looked back up to Tony and the rest. The group agreed. There were enough jet skis for all of the men.

The group quickly changed into their swim gear. Natasha and the rest of the ladies went on a small speed boat. They watched as the men lined up and got a feel for the Jet Ski. They started to root for the guys. It was the same course. Pepper did the countdown with a blow horn. The men took off. Loki, Thor, and Clint were the front of the race while Tony, Steve, and Bruce were trying to catch up. Sigyn made sure the guys did not hurt each other. Janine was doing the same. At times the group of them got too close to one another. On the way back, Loki was at one point in time the leader, then Thor had passed him. Somehow Steve made his way through and was the leader for a few moments before Clint got the upper hand. Tony took to the outside and caught the first for a few moments. Bruce however was still in the back. He was trying but he knew if he kept going at any rate, the big guy might come out and knock over all of them.

In the end, it was Steve who won this time. Thor, Loki, Clint, and Tony were tied for second. Bruce came in last. Tony then decided it was a great idea for the women to race. Pepper was the first to oppose; Natasha and Sigyn shrugged their shoulders and decided why not. Janine and Jane were a bit nervous about it.

"Oh come on," Tony reached out a hand to her as the rest were switching places. Some of the guys were telling them how to use the Jet Ski. Few of the women had on life jackets, such as Pepper, Janine, and Jane.

Pepper agreed to it and went on the craft. Clint took Bruce's Jet Ski for safety. He wanted to be able to get to the girl's if anything was to happen. The rest of the men were on the boat.

"Now ladies," Tony spoke as he got himself a drink. "Cat fighting is frowned upon, but necessary so don't be shy to fight dirty." He winked at Pepper.

Clint then proceeded to start the countdown. Sigyn and Natasha were very ready to go. The rest were a bit nervous. They did not want to go exceedingly fast, nor did they want to bump into one another. Janine did want to race, but she didn't want to hurt anyone out there.

The group took off. Sigyn and Natasha were in the forefront. Janine was behind them. Pepper and Jane were neck and neck behind Janine.

"Any bets?" Tony looked to the rest of the men. There was only silence. "Well my bet is on the redhead."

The rest looked at him with curiosity and an assortment of emotions. "Which one?" Bruce spoke up.

"Oh you know, the one that wins," Tony took a sip. "You know it will be between Natasha and Sigyn. Jane and Pepper are playing it safe. Janine wants to be fast but she is still afraid. And the forefront leaders are pretty wild and dangerous. Which somewhat reflects upon us when we raced. Bruce, having no one was always in the back. Steve actually won, but at first just wanted to play it safe. Clint, the Asgardians, and I like to play dangerous, hence why we all tied."

Janine had taken first for a few seconds before Natasha and Sigyn regained it. Pepper and Jane were now tied with Janine. In the last few seconds, Sigyn became leader and won.

"Told you so," Tony patted the Asgardians on the back. "Well, at least we know that some gods can win. Or should I say goddess." He smiled as the ladies came around the boat to them.

"Next time," Natasha taunted Sigyn.

"Hmm," Sigyn smirked back. "If there will be a next time." The group then dispersed up. Some went to the boat, while others doubled on the Jet Skis.


	36. Chapter 36

Once the group started to tire, they went back onto the yacht for food. The group then dispersed again. Seeing as there was no immediate danger, Clint took Natasha spear fishing. Jane, Janine, and Pepper lounged on the couches reading, relaxing, and sun bathing. Bruce was somewhere napping. Tony took Thor and Steve on his speed boat for some water skiing, and wake boarding. Loki and Sigyn had found Tony's movies. Since there were no books, they decided to watch a movie. Jarvis helped them figure out how to watch these interesting fables.

Dusk was setting in and the group reconnected for dinner. They split apart once more. This time they grouped together. Jane and Janine thought it was a great time to watch movies with Thor and Steve. Tony, Pepper, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce were on the upper decks chatting away. Sigyn and Loki were on the bottom deck, next to the bow. There was a lip off the boat that was for diving.

The two sat down on the ledge and had their feet dangle over into the lip. Sigyn wore a long flowing dress. She made sure that the ends did not touch the water. Loki had his pant legs rolled up a bit. The two were chatting away and looking at the stars.

"What would you say for a midnight swim?" Sigyn smiled to Loki. He looked over to her, his face softened.

"Never knew you were much of a swimmer," Loki got up and walked to the middle area of the lip. He held out his hand for her. She took it as she stood up.

"Wait, Midgardian garments can be frustrating." She started to fix herself. Loki shook his head and turned back around to view around him. Sigyn took this time to kick him in the back with such force he fell into the ocean and did not hit the lip. "You first." She spoke in such softness.

Her laughter was soft and mischievous as she walked over to the edge of the lip to watch him. He could hear it as he swam to the surface. He was a few feet out. Loki smoothed his jet black hair back.

"Ohh," he looked at her. "How you spurn me so." Loki swam over to the lip. Sigyn backed up to the edge of the yacht. She felt smug but kept her distance. "I thought we were going for a midnight swim?" His eyes gleamed of a plan as he got back onto the lip and headed towards her.

Sigyn stayed innocent as she possibly could. "I asked if you wanted one. Never did I say I wanted a swim." She kept her cool when he let out his hand to her again. She took it willingly. He brought her close to him. Her back faced the edge of the lip.

"I believe it is your turn," Loki soothed as he pushed her in.

She smiled as she fell back. Sigyn grabbed him on the last second as she was falling. "You're coming with me." Loki then held her close as they both fell into the water.

The two surfaced by one another. Laughing once they got air. The two started to splash each other, try to dunk one another.

On the top deck, the group was laughing a bit as well. Jarvis interrupted them. "Sir, there is an unidentified plane about to crash several meters out from where we are anchored."

"How long do we have until it hits?" Tony didn't like the sound of this.

"Fifteen minutes, sir," Jarvis replied.

"Any people aboard the plane?" Tony was sobering up. The rest started to listen intently.

"No, the pilot parachuted out," Jarvis explained. "I also have SHIELD on my radar. They are coming to us as we speak."

"Is everyone aboard the yacht?" Tony sighed.

"All except for two," Jarvis spoke. "They are at the bow of the boat."

Tony shook his head. "Alright, start preparing to leave, once the two are back on board, I want this yacht as far away from this site as possible, and fast." He got up. "I got the two." He spoke to the rest of the group. "Just make sure everyone else is notified." Clint agreed and headed down to inform the rest.

Tony got to the back of the deck and didn't see the two off of the boat. Loki and Sigyn had been caught up in the moment hidden at the corner. Tony whistled as he walked down the stairs. Sigyn waded back to see Tony. Loki followed her. "Hey little mermaid and not yet drowned prince, we are leaving in five, actually less than that."

Sigyn could hear his thoughts along with those coming in the distance. She let Loki in on what she was hearing. The two had gotten onto the yacht just in time. It started to speed away with a jerk. Loki caught a hold of Sigyn to make sure she didn't fall back with the movement. Tony grabbed onto the hand railing.

"What brought this about?" Sigyn asked Tony. The three of them started to walk inside.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but I can already tell that some of us are about to suit up and check it out."

Sigyn blinked before answering. "Fury is not allowing it. He is sending direct orders to Clint and Natasha right now about it."

Tony stopped and looked at her. "We never get the fun jobs anymore." He took a swig of his drink in hand.

Sigyn sighed as she started to explain, "You have saved a whole realm. As a warrior, it takes such an emotional and physical toll. You are not gods. Some believe you are weak and fragile, but those who make life threatening decisions need time to reenergize." She reached for Loki's hand. He brushed his lips upon her knuckles. She smiled at him as the three of them began to walk again. "You have those to protect upon this boat. Sometimes that is the most important task."

Tony looked at her in agreement. Pepper was aboard. He didn't want her hurt. Thor's love was on the boat as well. He didn't think Thor would want to put her in harm's way. Janine was not battle ready yet. Sigyn was right. They weren't gods, though they could lead a fight if they wanted to, but the emotional and physical burden would take a toll upon them once again. It would remind them of the state Loki had put them in and not just him but those before him.

"Some of us are not a part of SHIELD either," Sigyn spoke again. Tony looked at her. "Though we are willing to fight and protect for a common cause, it is not in our boundaries to take a hold of someone else's fight."

"So is that why you weren't here when Loki decided to take over the world?" Tony asked. "It was not your fight, it was ours?"

Loki looked at her wanting to know the answer. Sigyn shook her head. "I was still at the gates of Valhalla. I knew not of what all went on. I knew not that Thor was banished or Loki had disappeared into the abyss until I was summoned by Odin. At the gates of Valhalla, we may watch the realms but we watch the dead. We choose who is worthy to come to Valhalla. Our battles are among the dead who have sought out dark ways to get to Valhalla."

"So you didn't watch the 80 people die at his hands?" Tony was somewhat furious. If she could have stopped him in one second, why was she not there? "Were you too busy opening the gates to see those down on Earth were even worthy?"

Loki looked to Tony. He didn't say a word but was calculating.

"I cannot stop everything," Sigyn defended herself. "I cannot _see_ everything; even Heimdall and Allfather cannot see everything. I could ask the same for you and the rest. With such powers we possess we are not perfected to save everyone. Life as we know it would cease to exist if we did everything for everyone. We have darkness and light, good and evil. You believe once you die that is it. That there is nothing left." She was talking about what he had been dwelling on in the back of his mind. "That your legacy you leave behind is a path of destruction. Death is not an ending; it is just another beginning waiting to happen. There are times where we are reincarnated or our ideas are lived on by those who speak of us. Yes the loss of a being is tragic but it does remind us that there is also a being out there just born. It is a cycle."

"Now you are just saying crap," Tony sighed. He had heard this many times before. "I would rather not hear that Hallmark crap. Speak to me when you live in reality." He walked on and waved her off.

Loki's eyes drifted back to Sigyn. His eyebrows perked up in waiting for her reaction. Sigyn shrugged her shoulders as she looked up to him. "His cup is overflowing. Once there is room to allow more to be poured in, he will see."

The two headed off to their rooms to change out of their clothes and into sleeping attire. Sigyn showed up at Loki's room.

"I hear we are docking at the harbor, but we are staying on the yacht for the time being," Sigyn smiled as her robe flowed behind her.

Loki was without a shirt when she entered. He smiled to her as she put it on. "Do you ever knock?"

"Hmm. I believe you should have a taste of your own delights," Sigyn made herself look like him. She walked over to him. Loki looked at his duplicate.

"Shall I do the same?" Loki turned into Sigyn. He looked down at himself. "I now can actually see what your body is actually like." He looked up to her and winked.

Sigyn grabbed him by the arm, and the two of them morphed back into themselves. "I believe it is not the same as the real thing." She winked at him.

"Nothing is better than the real thing," he pulled her close in one thrust.

Tony came on the intercom interrupting them, "If you haven't heard already, the Love Boat is docking for now. You are not permitted to leave the yacht until further notice."

"I am beginning to think he is jealous," Loki let his hand glide down one of her arms and glide back up it.

"He has his own," Sigyn used her mind to shut the door.

"Impatient are we?" Loki let his voice drop off into a mere whisper.

"Not at all," Sigyn's hand went to face and hair. "I would rather keep things private."

"Scared for someone to walk in on us?" Loki teased with a bit of anger. "Scared that someone will notice you with me?"

Sigyn chuckled. "No. I am not one to put on a show for others. I am very loyal. I would not want my loyalty to be dispersed to those who will only use it for their enjoyment."

He rested his forehead onto hers. "Selfish." He then pulled her into a kiss.

It had been many weeks passed into the month of October, drawing near to Halloween. The group had stayed at Tony's mansion on the cliff. SHIELD had given some information about what had happened during their yachting excursion, though the information given was on a need to know basis.

Tony had kept pestering Loki and Sigyn whenever he could. He had also made sure to pester the others just as well. The group had asked him why they were staying at his mansion and not head back to Stark Tower several times but he would not answer. The Asgardians were the ones who were leery. Though the messengers did not say that they would be picked up anywhere specific, just only when the snow set in. However, Sigyn made it quite clear that it should be back in New York. That was the message was given. Snow sets at different times and in different places, New York was their best bet.

Tony finally explained to them that he had missed his mansion and that it was always a custom to throw his Halloween party. Even though with all that had happened in the course of this year, there were those who were still looking forward to it. Some of the group complained that he should have told them earlier and not wait until the last minute. He even had kept it from Sigyn, hard thing for him to do, even though she knew he was hiding something. Tony just shrugged his shoulders and said have at it for finding costumes. He had only given them a one day notice.

It was a few hours before the Halloween party was to begin. The mansion was decked out in sophisticated Halloween decorations. There were orange, black, purple, red, and lime green ribbons tied in bows everywhere, hung in rafters. The pool had tons of dry ice to make it feel eerie, along with little floating candles of different colors. There were some gravestones by the poolside. Tony made sure to have each of the group's nicknames he made for them on there. There were caterers setting up refreshments and setting up the bar. He had waiters, helpers and a DJ to get things settled in.

Guests started to arrive in different costumes, masks, and elegant attire. Music was playing, food was being tasted. Tony and Pepper were greeting people. The rest of the crew had not made it out of their rooms. Bruce hid himself in Tony's lab. He did not want to join in on the fun just then. He liked the machines Tony had. He was playing chess and card games with a few of them.

Janine kept Steve from going out too soon. She told him that even though it is a party and it is at Tony's place, they do not have to go out and mingle so early. Clint and Natasha decided who would be on first watch. Clint made the decision. He was out and about meeting the rich and famous around him. Tony had came up to him and asked if the rest were coming out. Clint explained that they would in good time. Clint was in a nice suit and tie. He didn't really join in on the costumes.

Thor and Jane decided to come out with Janine and Steve. Steve was dressed from his era. He thought that would be the best to fit in. Janine did the same. She was in a dark blue dress with kitten pumps. Her bangs were rolled and she had the rest in a pony tail with a dark blue handkerchief bow tying it back. Jane came out wearing a bright blue dress and gold charm jewelry. It had an ox, the word babe, and a small cowbell on it. Thor came out in red flannel, blue jeans, hiking boots, and red suspenders. Thor was Paul Bunyan and Jane was Babe. Natasha came out in a red dress with slit up one thigh. She made her rounds and met with Clint. The only two that had not shown up yet were Loki and Sigyn.

It was close to the midnight hour, before the two showed their presence. The two were in regency attire. The two looked very sophisticated and regal, as if they belonged of that era. Loki was in black pantaloons, black high boots, a green cravat, golden waste coat, and a jet black tailcoat. Sigyn was by his side in an empire waist gown. The material was a hue of purple with gold embroidery all over. The bottom edge of the gown was edged in intricate feather like leaf prints, those like a fern. The embroidery look like panels down the sides with small flower dots in between each panel, and from her waist drew a train with the same material and design. The train did not go too far behind her. Her sleeves were puffy and capped that went to fitting and slender. Her red hair was curled and warped in a giant bun. A few loose curls were left out. Fabric and jewels were woven in and out like the small braids in her hair.

They chatted with several guests who came up to them, trying to figure out who they were. Tony made his rounds to catch up on his crew. He spotted Jane and Thor first.

"Nice costumes," Tony commented. "Paul and Babe, nice, but I do believe your brother would have also been a great horned blue beast." He smiled and walked away before Thor or Jane could say anything. He then spotted Janine and Steve. He was following her to go outside, as they were small party games, food, dancing, and chatting going on.

"There are so many things to do," Janine was a bit excited. She tucked away her powers to have some peace for the night.

"What is the first thing you want to do?" Steve asked as he tried to keep up with her.

"Let's fondue," she smiled.

Steve stopped before he hit the doorway. Janine was still walking ahead. Tony took his chance and came up beside him. He could see how confused and shocked Steve was. "Fondue can be very messy," Tony kept his voice low as he slid a condom into Steve's front pocket. Steve looked down into the pocket then to Tony. Tony winked at him, patted him on the shoulder, and walked off. Steve walked off to go find Janine. When he did, he found her at a small table with a plate in hand. It had several different snacks upon it dipped in cheese. Janine could sense that he was somewhat agitated. She quickly delved into his mind and began to apologize for not setting things straight. The two started to blush.

Tony walked by Clint and Natasha, "You two, boring costumes."

"What are you suppose to be?" Clint asked.

"I'm Ironman," Tony turned around and smiled.

"Well that's not very creative," Clint retorted.

"It's a lot better than undercover Agent 1 and 2 of SHIELD," Tony took a glass of champagne from a waiter walking by. "Though I can see why that was your only other option because Thing 1 and Thing 2 have already been taken." He looked over to Loki and Sigyn. Tony left to go over and bother the two. "Well, if it isn't a taller version of Bonaparte and the Lady Josephine. Your height finally matches your ego." Tony took a sip. "Silence, must have guessed wrong. Though I did see that some of my movies had been watched, Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Beckett do sound more your style. No?" Sigyn and Loki stared at him in silence. Sigyn was about to answer but Loki didn't want her too. He wanted to see how far Tony could keep up the antics. "A magician would have suited you better with your illusions. Though I don't believe you would let your other half here be out and about half naked. Unless that is your kind of thing? Which I don't see why it wouldn't be?" Tony stood there in silence.

"Is that all you could come up with?" Loki finally spoke.

"Yeah, for now," Tony looked at him.

"My, my, and here I thought you were going to keep elaborating with your impervious jests," Loki smiled. "Such a surprise."

"Well, that is why I am Ironman and not a magician," Tony took a sip. "I can't keep pulling things out of my ass."

"No, I fear you would get too caught up in the schematics of it to ever leave," Loki retorted.

Tony shifted his head side to side. "Least I don't wear mine like a hat."

"Gentlemen," Sigyn finally interrupted. "While you embark on your quest to see whose wit can actually match that of a dunce, I will be conversing with those of the complete opposite. Excuse me." She let go of Loki's arm and glided away.

Tony took over Sigyn's spot next to Loki. The two watched her as she walked away and started talk with a small group of costumed guests.

"She's good," Tony finally spoke again. Loki nodded his head in agreement. "Makes you see why the different realms are after her. She is the kind most guys want to tame. Keep her locked away, mold her into a housewife, and train her to be slave of all sorts."

"Those are not men," Loki stopped him from going on. "Those are cravens, afraid of the power that she possesses, the wild animosity shown through her eyes, and the caring nature of her being. Their fear leads to a possessive hunger to control those around them with her."

"Is that how you see her?" Tony was serious when he asked.

"I see her as a partner, an equal," Loki watched her as she smiled and laughed at those who wanted to entertain her. He smirked at their efforts. "She is also one of the few who actually believes in me. Maybe the only one." His features showed hints of sadness. "She might be the only one who even trusts me. Why would you want to tame her, when you yourself does not want to be tamed either?"

"Don't let her go then," Tony looked to him then back to her. "For being such a villain, you're also an alright kind of guy. Crazy, but hey everyone has their faults, and our past makes us who we are presently, at times. Though if you have someone who sees all your faults, and still doesn't give up on you, don't lose them. Don't take them for granted either. She might always be there for you, but her view upon you might change. Don't give her that option. I would say marry her, but she's like your boss, so either she quits, or you get fired, then marry her. No one likes boss-employee relationships. Partners, yes." Tony then left to go speak with the rest of the guests.

_That is what I fear,_ Loki thought to himself. _It will be soon when the snow stays, and we are back in Asgard. Who knows what will happen then? _ He walked over to Sigyn who was listening intently to a guest telling a story. Loki put his hand at the small of her back. She automatically stepped closer to him. He smirked as he listened to the story as well.


End file.
